RESPONSABILITÉS
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: "Te rappelles-tu qui tu étais avant que le monde te dise qui tu devrais être ?" Naruto avait fui son monde pour être celui qu'il était vraiment mais ni ses parents, ni Sasuke ne s'en étaient rendu compte... SasuNaru
1. Prologue

**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publies pour vous, pensez aux reviews »**  
 **Bêta : Sonnyus**  
 **Pairing : SasuNaru**  
 **Rating : M**  
 **Genres : Romance & Famille**  
 **Influences : Mon grand-frère et ma filleule**  
 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _La responsabilité est l'obligation de répondre de certains de ses actes, d'être garant de quelque chose, d'assumer ses promesses. Elle a pour conséquence le devoir de réparer un préjudice causé à quelqu'un de par son fait ou par le fait de ceux dont on a en charge la surveillance, voire de supporter une sanction.  
_ **Dictionnaires** _  
_

* * *

 _\- Tu es sérieux ?! S'exclama Naruto. Je pars ce soir et on va juste rentrer comme ça ? Tu ne vas rien m'offrir pour mon départ ?_

 _\- Non, répondit sans honte Sasuke._

 _\- Je suis ton meilleur ami depuis le berceau et voilà tout ce que je représente pour toi ? Pfff._

 _S'arrêtant en plein milieu de la rue, Naruto croisa les bras, gonfla les joues et se mit à bouder pendant que Sasuke, main dans les poches et le visage dans son écharpe d'hiver, désespérait devant le comportement enfantin de son ami d'enfance._

 _\- J'ai froid Naruto, rentrons._

 _\- M'en fou._

 _Sasuke le laissa bouder quelques minutes avant de se résigner._

 _\- Tu me fatigues, aller ramène-toi, je vais te l'offrir ton cadeau, soupira le brun en tournant les talons._

 _Naruto ouvrit un œil puis se jeta à sa poursuite, le sourire aux lèvres quand il vit son ami s'éloigner, grommelant dans son écharpe contre lui. Il ralentit le pas en arrivant à ses côtés et replaça correctement son bonnet sur ses oreilles._

 _\- Tu vas m'offrir quoi ?_

 _\- Vu que tu réagis comme une fille, je vais t'offrir un cadeau de fille._

 _\- Hey !_

 _Sasuke le laissa râler sur plusieurs mètres puis s'arrêta devant l'un des nombreux marchands installés en ville pour la Saint-Valentin. Ils passèrent entre les différents amoureux, assis sur des tables mises à disposition devant le forain et qui leur jetaient des regards bizarres. Trop occupé à rendre les mauvais regards, Naruto ne remarqua pas que Sasuke avait commandé quelque chose à manger. Ce dernier le poussa et le fit s'asseoir sur une table vide puis prit place en face de lui._

 _\- Mange, ordonna l'Uchiha en posant des ramen en boîte devant lui._

 _\- Tu cherches à m'insulter ?_

 _\- La ferme et mange._

 _Naruto haussa un sourcil, son ami savait pourtant que les seules nouilles qu'il mangeait étaient celles d'Ichiraku, donc pourquoi l'obliger à avaler celle-ci ? Il ne chercha pas plus loin et obéit. Il grimaça au goût infect et repoussa le bol._

 _\- Termine._

 _\- Non, c'est horrible._

 _\- Au prix qu'elles m'ont coûtées, tu vas les finir et rapidement, l'avertit Sasuke._

 _\- Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi, c'est quoi ce cadeau empoisonné ?_

 _Naruto se remit à bouder et tourna la tête, il vit les couples manger les ramens immondes, ensemble et sourire. Il n'arrivait pas à les comprendre, mais ne s'attarda pas dessus quand Sasuke prit des baguettes et commença à manger dans la boîte._

 _\- On les finit à deux, dépêches, j'ai froid et je veux rentrer, se plaignit le brun._

 _\- Tu m'as vraiment pris pour une nana avec ce truc de couple ?_

 _\- Tu me fatigues Naruto, vivement que tu partes à Suna._

 _\- Pfff, tu dis ça, mais on en reparlera._

 _Sasuke ne répondit rien et le laissa encore bouder. De toute façon, il ne faisait que ça depuis le début de la journée. Ils venaient d'obtenir leur bac et Naruto avait choisi de continuer ses études supérieures à l'autre bout du globe. Malgré son impatience de partir à l'étranger et commencer une nouvelle vie, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée d'abandonner Sasuke, son meilleur ami depuis le berceau. Ils étaient inséparables et se connaissaient par cœur. Naruto était peut-être le seul à le montrer, mais Sasuke aussi vivait mal la séparation et c'est pour ça qu'il avait tenu à vivre cette journée avec lui comme toutes les autres, c'était sa façon à lui de dire que cette distance ne changerait rien entre eux, sauf que Naruto s'obstinait à faire le contraire._

 _\- Aller, c'est bon, on rentre, souffla le blond en prenant la boîte de ramen pour la jeter._

 _\- Crétin, l'insulta Sasuke en récupérant de justesse la boîte à l'entrée de la poubelle._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Regarde à l'intérieur._

 _Naruto la récupéra et plongea son visage dedans, n'y trouvant rien. Sasuke, après une autre insulte, le prévint d'un double fond. Quand il le souleva, il trouva un petit plastique, qu'il récupéra pour que Sasuke puisse jeter la boîte puis il déchira le plastique pour en sortir deux bagues identiques. Naruto resta comme un con devant les objets et leva son regard vers son meilleur ami._

 _\- Réaction de fille, cadeau de fille._

 _\- Hey, attends ! Cria Naruto en courant après Sasuke qui avait déjà pris la fuite. Tu ne pouvais pas faire un truc plus personnalisé, je ne suis pas un de tes mecs que tu te tapes, dit-il en arrivant à ses côtés._

 _\- Le beurre, l'argent du beurre et le crémier ?_

 _\- Surtout, le crémier, précise-t-il. Aller, je suis sûr que ces bagues, tous ceux qui ont mangé les ramens les ont eus. Tu veux vraiment faire comme tout le monde. Moi qui croyais que tu étais unique franchement ça m-_

 _Naruto ne put pas finir sa phrase, qu'il savait provocatrice pour son ami, que celui-ci le tira par le bras et l'obligea à rentrer dans une bijouterie._

 _\- On va les faire graver._

 _Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation et le blond sourit devant sa victoire. Il savait comment amener Sasuke où il voulait et ça lui plaisait toujours autant d'y arriver._

 _\- Puis-je vous renseigner messieurs ? Les accosta une vendeuse à peine rentrée._

 _\- On souhaiterait faire graver ces bagues, c'est possible ?_

 _La fille récupéra les bijoux que Naruto lui tendit et partit les examiner._

 _\- Oui, c'est bon, mais vu que vous ne les avez pas prises chez nous, il y aura un coût._

 _\- Aucun problème, accepta Sasuke._

 _\- Elles ne vont pas s'oxyder ? Demanda Naruto._

 _Naruto vit très bien la réplique acerbe de Sasuke sur sa connaissance de ce mot, mais la vendeuse le coupa dans son élan._

 _\- Non, c'est de l'argent donc ça ira._

 _\- Tu as cru que j'allais t'offrir de la merde ? se vexa Sasuke._

 _\- Des bagues dans le fond d'une boîte de ramen dégueulasse, excuse-moi de douter._

 _\- Dis-lui ce que tu veux graver dans la mienne et vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis, s'énerva Sasuke._

 _Certes, les nouilles étaient affreuses, mais au vu de leur prix, il s'était renseigné sur la valeur du bijou et si le marchand avait menti, il se serait fait un plaisir de ruiner son business en ce jour si spécial._

 _Naruto s'éloigna après avoir chuchoté à l'oreille ce qu'il voulait graver. Sasuke essaya de savoir, mais la fille refusa :_

 _\- C'est un secret, sourit-elle._

 _Il était tenté d'utiliser de son charme, mais Naruto était passé avant et il n'avait aucune chance. Il lui dit ce qu'il voulait marquer dans la bague de son ami d'enfance et le sourire de la vendeuse s'agrandit. Est-ce qu'ils avaient eu la même idée ? Elle leur demanda de repasser une heure plus tard et c'est ce qu'ils firent._

 _Naruto fut le premier à se précipiter à la caisse. Il attrapa la boîte dans laquelle la fille avait placé les bagues et l'ouvrit. Sans regarder les gravures, il demanda laquelle appartenait à Sasuke, il la prit et mit un genou à terre devant le brun en tendant la bague. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et toutes les personnes dans la boutique les dévisagèrent. Se sentant observer, Naruto hésita, mais en voyant la lueur dans les yeux onyx qui disaient clairement « Et maintenant ? » ou « Tu n'aura pas les couilles de le faire » ou même « Assume », il se lança :_

 _\- Sasuke Uchiha, toi, mon meilleur ami, mon ami d'enfance, celui avec qui j'ai fait les quatre cents coups, qui sait tout de moi, qui me connaît par cœur et qui m'aime quand même, veux-tu… Non, c'est nul, se lança-t-il à lui-même. Tu es plus que ça, tu es le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, quand ça ne va pas, c'est toi que je viens voir, quand ça va aussi, quand j'ai peur aussi, tu es tout pour moi et je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi. Tu es important, plus que ça, tu m'es vital et je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Tu es mon âme sœur. Avec cette bague, je te fais la promesse que jamais personne ne prendra cette place qui t'appartient dans mon cœur. Veux-tu être ma personne, Sasuke Uchiha ?_

 _Debout devant Naruto, Sasuke cramait de honte. Son ami était imprudent, irresponsable et imprévisible, mais c'était ce qu'il aimait le plus chez lui. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il oserait devant tout le monde, seulement, il avait espéré qu'il ne soit pas aussi bête. Certaines personnes chuchotèrent du comportement ambigu de son ami, mais il s'en foutait et il comptait même en rajouter. Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance parce que la déclaration de Naruto avait fait battre son cœur et répondit en tendant son annulaire gauche :_

 _\- Oui_

 _XxX_

 _Passant la porte de la chambre de Sasuke, Naruto rigolait à gorge déployée._

 _\- Non, mais tu as vu la gueule de la vieille ?! J'ai cru qu'elle allait prendre une syncope, surtout quand toi aussi, tu m'as mis la bague au doigt. Franchement, heureusement qu'on ne s'est pas embrassés, sinon, c'était arrêt cardiaque direct._

 _Sasuke émit un petit rire en s'étalant sur son lit. Il roula sur le dos et le blond lui sauta dessus._

 _\- J'avoue, arrgh t'es lourd, bouges Naruto, gesticula le brun._

 _Ils se chamaillèrent quelques secondes avant que Naruto le bloque sous lui, se redressant pour se mettre à califourchon sur son bassin._

 _\- Tu es sur ma queue, décale-toi._

 _\- Bah quoi, après le beurre et l'argent du beurre, je prends le crémier, déclara Naruto._

 _\- Baka, rigola le brun._

 _Sasuke envoya gentiment sa main gauche sur le visage de Naruto pour lui cacher son sourire, mais Naruto, de sa main gauche la réception et entrelaça leurs doigts, faisant tinter leur bague. Les azurs cherchèrent les onyx, mais le brun fermait les yeux. Naruto en profita pour le détailler._

 _Sasuke était vraiment beau, surtout, quand il avait rougi dans la bijouterie. Malgré son caractère, froid et distant, avec les autres, le blond savait que son meilleur ami aimait le romantisme, il le cachait à tous, même à ses petits copains, mais il aimait ça. Un jour, son ami avait surpris son père, Fugaku, en train de faire une déclaration à sa mère et ça lui avait fait bizarre de voir cet homme si digne et qui paraissait si détaché en temps normal, le voir aussi vulnérable et amoureux, mais ça l'avait aussi rassuré. À partir de ce moment-là, il avait eu moins honte de cette partie de lui et l'avait fait savoir_

 _Les yeux fermés, Sasuke sentit une bouche dans son cou. Il s'apprêtait à dégager Naruto, quand un coup de langue bien placé lui arracha un frisson. Il maudit son meilleur ami de le connaître autant. Ils n'avaient jamais couché ensemble et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Depuis leurs 16 ans, ils étaient en accord avec leur homosexualité et leur complicité les avait poussées à se demander si approfondir leur relation serait un plus pour eux. Un jour, ils s'étaient lancés dans la chambre de Naruto, ils s'étaient déshabillés et regardés puis avaient explosé de rire avant de se rhabiller et se mater un film porno. Ils n'avaient pas réussi, non pas qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas attirants, bien au contraire, mais leur amitié était beaucoup trop forte pour aller aussi loin et prendre le risque de la gâcher. Ils s'aimaient sincèrement, mais pas ainsi. Après cet épisode, leurs relations avaient changé et en mieux, ils s'étaient encore plus rapproché, se confiant davantage de secret sur tout et le sexe en faisait partie. Ils savaient l'un et l'autre, ce qui leur faisait ou pas de l'effet. Ils ne se connaissaient pas seulement par cœur, mais aussi par corps._

 _Sous les caresses de Naruto, Sasuke sentit son corps réagir._

 _\- Arrête ça._

 _\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie. Je sais ce que tu aimes, je pourrais te faire passer un moment parfait et je sais que tu en rêves._

 _Sasuke grogna de frustration, Naruto avait raison, aucun de ses partenaires avait réussi à le satisfaire pleinement et il ne désirait qu'une chose depuis sa première fois : trouver cette personne qui lui ferait passer la meilleure partie de jambe en air de sa vie._

 _La main de Naruto qui se faufila jusqu'à son sexe et qui commença à le branler parfaitement, lui indiqua que son meilleur ami était cette personne. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?_

 _\- Ok, j'ai compris, j'arrête, se résigna son ami devant son absence de réaction verbale._

 _Naruto retira sa main, mais Sasuke réagit aussitôt, il l'agrippa et inter changea leur position. Il n'allait pas le laisser partir à l'étranger sans avoir été satisfait pleinement._

 _\- Pas si vite, où crois-tu aller comme ça ?_

 _Le blond ne répondit pas, mais le sourire qui mangeait son visage le fit pour lui. Naruto avait encore réussit à le piéger. Sasuke se suréleva sur ses tibias et défit lentement les boutons de son jean, rictus supérieur aux lèvres._

 _\- Maintenant, tu dois prendre tes responsabilités._

 _\- Avec plaisir, sourit Naruto en passant sa langue de manière aguicheuse sur ses lèvres_

* * *

Assis sur le lit de Sasuke, Naruto chassa la dernière image de ce souvenir douloureux, qui datait de quelques années maintenant. Lui à quatre pattes, Sasuke le prenant par-derrière et leur main gauche entrelacée sur le matelas, faisant tinter leur bague assortie.

Il regarda une dernière fois l'anneau de Sasuke avec les initiales, "N. U", gravé à l'intérieur et la reposa dans la petite boîte trouvée dans la table de chevet. Il reporta son regard sur la sienne avec les initiales, "S. U", la fit tourner avec son pouce, un vieux tic, puis lentement la retira de son doigt pour l'abandonner auprès de sa jumelle. Une vieille photo d'eux était retourné au fond du tiroir, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, détaillant les miniatures prises dans un photomaton qui servait de marque page à Sasuke, où son ami posait avec un homme aux cheveux décolorés, la peau blanche et les dents pointues, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il replaça les photos à sa place puis se leva.

Avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, il regarda une dernière fois cette chambre, celle où il s'était lié avec Sasuke. Il aurait voulu le revoir avant de repartir définitivement à Suna, mais il était temps. Sasuke était passé à autre chose, il l'avait remplacé et rompu sa promesse, Naruto n'était plus sa personne, donc il devait, lui aussi, lâcher prise, plus que ça, il devait aller de l'avant et laisser une autre personne remplacer Sasuke et devenir sa personne.

Il n'en avait pas envie, il avait repoussé ce moment pendant des années, mais aujourd'hui, il devait regarder la vérité en face. Il n'avait plus le choix.

Sasuke et Naruto n'existaient plus.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Voila un nouveau SasuNaru, j'espère qu'il saura vous plaire ! Je précise, la longueur des chapitres varies, j'ai écrit au feeling alors y'en aura des grands comme des petits. L'image arrivera lors du 3eme chapitre car sinon vous savez de quoi parle exactement l'histoire et je veux vous faire la surprise lors de la prochaine publication, je veux avoir pleins de reviews " alors la je m'y attendais pas " ;)  
_

 _Pour SWITCH, bcp m'ont demandé une suite donc il y en aura, je vous conseille de la suivre ceux qui ne l'avait pas fait en croyant que je resterai sur un OS. Honnête j'en suis plutôt fière alors pour ceux qui n'y sont pas encore aller la lire, je vous y invite._

 _Bisous bisous_

 _La suite dans une ou deux semaines ( 21/10/17 ou 28/10/17 ), je ne sais pas encore._


	2. Mois 1

**1** **er** **mois**

\- Vous êtes sûr que notre présence ne dérange pas ? S'enquit Mikoto en aidant Kushina à préparer à manger.

\- Non, pourquoi ça poserait problème ?

\- Il risque d'être fatigué de son voyage et il veut peut-être rester tranquille en famille.

\- Vous êtes de la famille, c'est le premier à le dire, donc vous êtes à votre place, affirma la mère de Naruto.

Mikoto répondit au sourire de son amie et continua à remuer la sauce.

XxX

\- Il revient définitivement ? Demanda Fugaku à Minato.

\- Apparemment, mais c'est bizarre, il me semblait qu'il lui restait encore un trimestre pour valider son master.

\- Il va peut-être le faire à distance.

\- Ou, il a quitté l'école.

\- Si près du but, après tout ce temps passé là-bas, ça serait-

\- Idiot, immature et irresponsable comme mon fils, coupa Minato.

\- Mais non, je suis sûr qu'il a changé.

\- On verra bien, les coups de vent annuels ne m'ont pas permis de savoir.

Les patriarches se penchèrent sur les apéritifs et y goûtèrent.

XxX

\- Pas trop stressé ? Se renseigna Itachi auprès de son cadet.

\- Pourquoi le serais-je ?

\- Ça fait quatre ans que tu ne l'as pas revus et à chaque fois qu'il revenait en ville, tu étais absent. En plus, la dernière fois, tu as retrouvé sa bague avec la tienne. Surtout que la gravure qu'il avait fait dans la tienne, signifiait clairement qu'il se considérait comme tien.

\- Tss

\- « N.U » pour Naruto Uchiha et non Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, insista l'aîné.

\- Et alors ? Il a dû voir la mienne et le connaissant, il s'est mis à bouder comme un enfant et me l'a rendu parce qu'il était vexé. Je vais lui expliquer et il comprendra.

Sasuke porta son verre à ses lèvres et but une gorgée.

\- De toute façon, on est plus des gamins, on n'allait pas porter cette bague toute notre vie, c'était juste un cadeau pour son départ, ça ne signifiait pas grand-chose.

\- Ce n'est pas auprès de moi que tu dois te justifier, Sasuke.

Le brun regarda son aîné et se tut, Itachi le connaissait trop. C'est vrai qu'il essayait de se trouver des excuses, il avait retiré cette bague, plus ou moins de son plein gré, sachant pertinemment qu'elle comptait pour Naruto, mais il ne pensait pas que ce dernier s'en saurait aperçu, pas avant qu'ils se revoient et qu'il puisse expliquer son geste. Cependant, il avait quand même raison sur un point, ils n'allaient pas la garder toute leur vie. Ils étaient amis et s'aimaient plus que tout, mais ne comptait pas finir leur vie en couple. Ce qui s'était passé entre eux, n'était pas une erreur, juste un égarement, ça ne changeait rien entre eux, du moins pour lui, pour Naruto, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en parler.

\- Il arrive ! Tous dans le salon ! S'exclama Kushina en tirant gentiment Mikoto avec elle.

Ils entendirent le bruit d'une voiture sur le gravier de l'entrée de la maison et attendirent impatiemment que Naruto rentre. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit puis se referma, une tête blonde apparut.

\- Bienvenue à là…

\- …maison.

Minato avait fini la phrase de sa femme dans un murmure à peine audible. Toutes les personnes présentes examinèrent le nouveau venu, Naruto, poches sous les yeux, semblait extrêmement fatigué et avoir perdu quelques kilos, mais ce n'est pas ce qui attira le plus l'attention. Le blond regarda tout le monde, ne masquant pas sa surprise de voir la famille Uchiha, laissant apparaître un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Il posa ses bagages sur un côté puis bougea difficilement, avec son dernier paquet dans les bras, se décalant légèrement pour se mettre de profil.

\- Himawari, je te présente tout le monde. Tout le monde, je vous présente Himawari.

Et c'est là qu'ils la virent. Un nourrisson dans un porte-bébé. Sans un mot, ils jonglèrent de Naruto à l'enfant, mais le blond n'y prêtait pas attention, concentré sur le bébé.

Naruto détacha le porte-bébé et s'en libéra, gardant le nourrisson contre lui. Il avança et s'assit doucement sur le canapé.

\- Naruto, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Se risqua Kushina.

La mère regarda son fils caresser la tête de l'enfant tendrement et le serrer contre lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui répondre, elle savait déjà, ces gestes, cette façon de regarder, elle ne les connaissait que trop bien pour les avoir elle-même fait.

\- Ça veut dire que tu es grand-mère.

\- Naru-

-Pas maintenant… S'il te plait…

Tout en coupant la parole à son père, Naruto ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le canapé, s'endormant aussitôt.

* * *

\- Himawari ! S'exclama Naruto en arrivant dans la cuisine.

Le blond récupéra sa fille dans les bras de Mikoto et la serra contre lui.

\- Tu t'étais endormi et elle a commencé à pleurer… se justifia-t-elle.

\- Merci, je vais m'en occuper maintenant.

\- Naruto, l'interpella son père.

Le jeune papa, se rendit seulement compte que tout le monde le fixait et qu'ils attendaient sûrement des explications.

\- Elle a faim, je reviens.

Sasuke regarda son meilleur ami revenir avec un sac à langer, il sortit ce qu'il supposa être de la poudre pour bébé et un biberon.

\- Tu veux peut-être que je la prenne le temps de préparer, se proposa Mikoto.

\- Merci c'est gentil, mais je peux le faire. Hein, papa, sait faire ?! Demanda-t-il en s'adressant à sa fille. On va montrer comment, on se débrouille tous les deux.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Sous les yeux de tous, il prépara d'une main le biberon et de l'autre gardait Himawari sur une hanche. Il prit place à côté de Mikoto, la seule personne qui montrait de l'intérêt pour sa fille jusqu'à présent et lui donna à manger.

\- Naruto, tu peux nous expliquer ça ?

\- Ça, maman, c'est ma fille.

\- Comment s'est arrivé ?

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toi, papa, qui m'a dit comment on faisait les bébés.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite fils. Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Tu es gay, comment as-tu pu en arriver là ?

\- J'ai mis une fille enceinte.

\- Comment ?! S'énerva le grand-père

\- Je lui ai fait l'amour, répondit bêtement Naruto, comme une évidence.

\- Pourquoi ?! Insista-t-il.

\- Je n'en sais rien, ok ? Je m'en souviens plus.

\- Comment tu peux ne pas te souvenir d'une chose pareille ? Demanda Kushina.

\- J'avais bu, beaucoup bu et c'est arrivé, c'est tout.

\- "C'est tout" ? "C'est tout" ?

La colère monta, mais redescendit quand le bébé se mit à pleurer. Naruto représenta le biberon à la bouche de sa fille qu'elle avait recrachée et les pleurs cessèrent.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ta fille ? Elle ne te ressemble même pas.

Naruto fusilla sa mère du regard, comment pouvait-elle dire ça ? Il allait lui cracher ses quatre vérités à la figure quand Sasuke se permit d'intervenir :

\- Naruto, tu es parent maintenant, tu peux comprendre la réaction de ta mère et de ton père.

\- …

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Le blond reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami et la réaction fut immédiate, il se détendit et acquiesça doucement, détaillant sa fille. Même lui avait douté de sa paternité, mais uniquement parce qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas.

\- En plus, elle me ressemble plus qu'à toi.

Naruto émit un petit rire, c'est vrai que Himawari n'avait rien de lui, pour le moment en tout cas. La petite touffe de cheveux qu'elle avait depuis sa naissance était bien noire et la couleur de ses yeux, bien qu'elle ne soit pas définitive, était assez foncée. Quant à son incarnation, sa peau était aussi blanche que celle de Sasuke.

Quand l'enfant rejeta le biberon une seconde fois, Naruto en profita pour récupérer un pendentif autour de son cou et le tendre à son ami, après l'avoir ouvert.

\- Voilà pourquoi elle te ressemble plus qu'à moi.

Sasuke observa la fille en photo dans le pendentif et ne put s'empêcher de penser que si ses parents avaient eu une fille, elle ressemblerait, à quelques détails près, à cette personne. Il fit tourner l'objet qui arriva dans les mains des grands-parents.

\- C'est elle ?

\- Oui, maman, c'est Hinata, la mère d'Himawari.

\- Et elle est où ? Elle sait que tu n'as que 23 ans et que tu n'as même pas fini tes études ?

\- Oui, elle le sait, nous étions dans le même cursus. C'est juste Himawari et moi, à partir d'aujourd'hui.

\- Et quoi ? Elle continue gentiment ses études pendant que toi, tu t'occupes d'un enfant alors que tu es encore un.

\- Non, elle n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille.

\- Alors, elle est où ?! Cria Kushina.

\- ELLE EST MORTE !

Naruto avait hurlé comme jamais personne ne l'avait entendu faire et l'enfant se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Il se releva et la posa contre son épaule, tout en lui tapant doucement sur le dos. Le rot arriva dans la foulée, mais les pleurs redoublèrent.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas crier, c'est bon, je suis là, murmura Naruto à sa fille.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il réussit à la calmer et s'adressa à nouveau à ses parents.

\- Elle est morte, ok ? L'accouchement lui a coûté la vie, c'était une grossesse à risque.

\- Alors, pourquoi l'avoir menée à terme ? Demanda Minato.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il n'avait aucune envie de partir sur le sujet mais, plus vite il serait abordé et plus vite, il en serait débarrassé. Il soupira de résignation.

\- Elle a fait un déni de grossesse, j'étais là, en cours avec elle, quand son ventre, du jour au lendemain, a pris forme, sauf que c'était déjà trop tard pour avorter. Malgré tout, au vu des risques, le médecin a proposé une solution radicale, mais comment étions-nous censé tuer cet enfant alors que son cœur battait déjà et qu'elle avait déjà la forme d'un être humain. Je voulais un enfant, Hinata le savait, elle y a vu la chance de m'en donner un, de mon propre sang, chose qui ne se serait sûrement jamais arrivé au vu de ma sexualité. Si j'avais décidé que je ne voulais pas être père, elle aurait accepté l'avortement, mais elle m'a supplié d'y réfléchir. Son état instable ne garantissait pas qu'elle survive à l'opération d'avortement. Dans les deux cas, elle risquait sa vie et elle voulait avoir la chance d'en donner une. Son avis était aussi à prendre en compte. Je n'ai pas réussi à dire non.

Kushina et Minato ne lui laissèrent pas une seconde de répit et enchaînèrent :

\- Tu es vraiment irresponsable.

\- Tu as pensé à la suite ? S'occuper d'un enfant, ce n'est pas la même chose que s'occuper d'un chat, il ne suffit pas de lui donner à manger, le brosser un peu et le laisser sortir faire ses besoins dans le jardin ou dans sa litière. Et financièrement, tu sais ce que ça représente ? Lança Kushina.

\- C'est à vie, Naruto, tu t'es engagé à vie et tu ne peux plus retourner en arrière, surenchérit Minato.

\- Tu n'as même pas de travail et-

\- Je sais que je suis seul, je n'avais pas vu les choses autrement, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis revenu ici.

Naruto posa un regard triste sur sa fille en train de s'endormir et commença à partir de la cuisine, mais Sasuke le retint, s'étonnant à moitié de ses propres mots :

\- Tu n'es pas seul, je suis là.

\- Et je suis sûr qu'on peut te trouver une place dans notre entreprise, suggéra Fugaku en se retournant vers, son associé et ami d'enfance, Minato.

\- Merci, vraiment, mais je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié.

\- Oh, si tu en as besoin et tu vas l'accepter, trancha Minato. De même que tu vas reprendre ta chambre et l'aménager pour toi et ta fille jusqu'à que tu sois capable de l'assumer.

\- Je peux l'assumer !

\- Alors pourquoi étais-tu revenu ? Demanda le grand-père.

\- Ça suffit, la discussion est close, ordonna Kushina.

Sasuke regarda son ami d'enfance, une colère sans nom dans les yeux, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Certes, lui et ses parents avaient beaucoup de différents et ne s'entendaient pas à merveille, mais en arriver à ce point. Il nota aussi de la tristesse, sentiment compréhensible quand la seule famille qui vient à votre aide n'est pas celle du sang. Sasuke se mettait à la place de Naruto, mais aussi à celle des parents. Cette histoire était un choc et la réaction des deux parties pouvait se comprendre.

Le nourrisson émit un petit bruit et une grimace déforma son visage, signe qu'elle allait se réveiller et se remettre à pleurer.

\- Calme toi Naruto, suggéra Mikoto. Ta fille ressent tout.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-il en s'adoucissant.

La voix d'Itachi retentit, attirant l'attention sur lui :

\- C'est la seule photo que tu as d'elle ?

Naruto comprit qu'il parlait d'Hinata et un sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres.

\- Non, j'ai tout un dossier, vous voulez le voir ?

Minato et Kushina s'apprêtaient à refuser, mais le visage serein de leur fils, les en dissuada. C'était la première fois, depuis le début de la soirée, qu'il montrait un visage aussi tranquille. Cette femme comptait pour lui, c'était une évidence et ce qu'il allait leur montrer, le confirmerait.

* * *

Tous, assis au salon, devant l'écran plat, attendaient que Naruto lance le diaporama. Toujours avec Himawari dans les bras, le jeune papa actionna le parrainage de sa tablette avec la TV et fit défiler les photos. Sur les premières, il s'agissait des échographies aux différents mois de la grossesse, un extrait du cœur du bébé résonna dans le salon puis apparut enfin Hinata. Sur toutes les photos, elle souriait, parfois discrètement, parfois plus franchement. Son ventre était de plus en plus gros au fil des photos et Naruto se trouvait sur quelqu'une, les lieux étaient tous variés puis une vidéo démarra.

 _"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Naruto qui tenait la caméra._

 _Hinata sursauta et se retourna doucement, de la farine un peu partout sur elle. Le rire de Naruto résonna dans les haut-parleurs puis la voix extrêmement douce de la future maman :_

 _\- Je voulais te préparer des nouilles pour ton anniversaire, mais je n'arrive même pas à faire la pâte._

 _\- Une prochaine fois, ce n'est pas grave._

 _\- Si…_

 _\- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras toute une vie pour m'en faire._

 _\- Ne dis pas ça, Naruto…_

 _\- Si, l'année prochaine avec Himawari._

 _\- Elle sera trop petite._

 _\- Bon et bien quand elle aura 16 ans pour la fête des pères, lança au hasard le futur papa._

 _\- Naruto, je…_

 _\- C'est une promesse, aller, c'est trop tard pour revenir dessus, la coupa-t-il. Et sinon comment vont les deux femmes de ma vie ? Changea-t-il de sujet._

 _Hinata posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son ventre rebondi, ferma les yeux et sourit en répondant :_

 _\- Nous allons très bien, mais tu ne devrais pas nous appeler comme ça._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Tu oublies que c'est ta mère la femme de ta vie."_

Cette simple phrase fit taire les a priori que Kushina avait sur la jeune fille.

 _"- Elle comprendra._

 _\- Est-ce que tu as dit à tes parents pour Himawari ?_

 _\- …_

 _\- Naruto S-_

 _\- J'ai compris, j'ai compris ! Je leur dirai._

 _\- Quand ?_

 _\- Maintenant, avec cette vidéo. Papa, maman, je vous présente Hinata, la mère de ma fille et dans le ventre juste ici, dit-il en s'approchant pour caresser le ventre rebondi. Voici ma fille._

 _\- Naruto… Regarde-moi, tu ne peux sérieusement pas penser à envoyer cette vidéo, de quoi j'ai l'air avec toute cette farine._

 _\- Tu es magnifique !_

 _La caméra se recula._

 _\- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne veux pas me vexer._

 _\- Je dis ça parce que c'est la vérité et que si j'étais hétéro, j'aurais demandé ta main depuis longtemps._

 _La jeune femme se mit à rougir en baissant les yeux et se tritura les doigts._

 _\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire à mes parents ?_

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Merci ?_

 _\- Oui, merci parce que sans eux, tu n'existerais pas, alors merci à eux de t'avoir mis sur ma route. Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse qu'en t'ayant à mes côtés. Merci à ton papa, de t'avoir fait aussi beau et à ta maman de t'avoir donné ce caractère de cochon._

 _\- Hey !_

 _Elle pouffa légèrement avant de poser un doux regard sur la caméra._

 _\- Merci d'avoir fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, il est extraordinaire._

 _\- Ce sont tes louanges qu'il faut chanter, pas les miennes, tu sais ? Se moqua gentiment Naruto._

 _Elle lui tira la langue puérilement, mais elle était vraiment adorable._

 _\- Bon bah... on a fait le tour alors, je coupe et j'envoie ? La pressa-t-il pour la stresser._

 _\- Attends…_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Sasuke-kun, j'espère pouvoir te rencontrer bientôt, Naruto n'arrête pas de me dire du bien de toi, il t'aime beaucoup et-_

 _\- AAAAAAH ne l'écoute pas, hurla le blond en apparaissant devant la caméra. Elle dit des mensonges, ne l'écoute pas Teme !_

 _Un rire cristallin retentit et la caméra se redirigea vers elle. Elle tenta de se retenir, mais en vain puis d'un coup, elle se plia en deux et mit une main sur son ventre pendant que de l'autre elle se retenait à l'évier, une grimace déformant son visage._

 _Naruto posa la caméra sur une surface plane, toujours dirigé vers Hinata et apparut dans le champ, il se précipitait vers elle. L'atmosphère changea brusquement._

 _\- Hinata ça va ?_

 _\- Oui oui._

 _\- Ne me mens pas, où sont tes affaires, on va à l'hôpital !_

 _\- Ça va Naruto, ne t'inquiète pas._

 _\- Mais-_

 _\- Ça va j'ai dit, notre fille voulait juste te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire._

 _Hinata prit les mains de Naruto et les posa sur son ventre._

 _\- Tiens, regarde._

 _\- Regarde quoi ? Oh, j'ai senti quelque chose, s'exclama soudainement le blond. Encore, lui sourit-il. Oh mon Dieu Hinata, elle bouge, regarde, elle bouge._

 _Un petit rire discret sortit des haut-parleurs._

 _\- Oui, je la sens._

 _Naruto se mit à genoux et colla son front au ventre. Il rigolait à chaque coup du bébé._

 _\- Elle ne te fait pas mal ? Demanda-t-il en releva la tête._

 _Hinata secoua la tête._

 _\- Je t'aime, Hinata Hyuuga._

 _Elle se pencha pour embrasser son front et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre, un téléphone sonna._

 _\- C'est lui, souffla Naruto en sortant son téléphone._

 _\- Tu devrais lui répondre…_

 _Pourtant, Naruto ne le fit pas._

 _\- Naruto, tu ne peux pas l'écarter de ta vie, il a accepté la situation, tu as choisi de passer ta vie avec lui, il faut que vous en parliez._

 _\- Je sais…_

 _Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux blé._

 _\- Parle-moi._

 _\- Est-ce mal… De vouloir qu'il aime cet enfant autant que je l'aime ?_

 _\- Laisse-lui du temps._

 _\- Cet enfant va bientôt pointer le bout de son nez, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps… Hinata, je ne pourrais pas me partager en deux, pas encore. Je l'aime, mais c'est ma fille._

 _\- Et il t'aime aussi._

 _\- …_

 _Naruto regarda son téléphone._

 _\- Il faut que j'y aille, on a une réunion dans une heure. Ça va aller ?_

 _Hinata hocha de la tête et il se leva pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il sortit du champ de vision et elle souffla discrètement :_

 _\- Je t'aime aussi."_

La vidéo coupa et tout le monde regarda Naruto du coin de l'œil, ce dernier fixait l'écran, un sourire triste sur les lèvres, berçant sa fille entre les bras. Ils pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient mais une chose était indéniable, cette femme avait rendu heureux Naruto comme personne n'avait réussit jusqu'à aujourd'hui et ce bout de vie filmé en était la preuve.

\- Naruto de qui elle parlait, attaqua Minato.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance. C'est juste Himawari et moi, maintenant, juste tout les deux, hein… Souffla-t-il en regardant tendrement sa fille.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Alors ? Une petite fille… Est-ce que vous vous y attendiez ? Je suis sur que non !_ _Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

 _L'image arrivera au prochain chapitre du coup, vous devez vous doutez de laquelle il s'agit ^^  
_

 _Bon bah, j'ai voulu repartir sur une histoire avec les parents Uchiha et Uzumaki en collaboration comme dans JE VEUX T ENTENDRE mais avec Naruto et Sasuke plus grand. J'ai changé la personnalité des Uzumaki mais pour mon histoire, ils collaient mieux ainsi et puis on voit souvent les Uchiha dans le rôle des méchants, il faut changer un peu mais pas d'inquiétude, les gens changent surtout au contact d'un enfant._

 _Quant au grande ligne, ça aurait été trop facile de les faire se retrouver ( Naruto &Sasuke ) sans péripéties et obstacle. Gros obstacles…_

 _Chapitre suivant : 28/10/2017 ou 4/11/2017_

 _Bisous bisous_

 _ **Petite réponse à flo :** J'espère qu'elle te plaira jusqu'à la fin ^^ Pour la suite de switch, ma bêta si met ce week-end, alors si tout se passe bien, je la posterai la semaine prochaine._


	3. Mois 2

\- Merci mais-

\- Aller Naruto, tu as besoin de te détendre, tu n'arrêtes pas entre le travail et ta fille. Tu as le droit de sortir une fois de temps en temps, le coupa Itachi.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Ça te fera du bien, insista Sasuke.

Kushina arriva dans le salon avec la petite dans les bras et prit la parole :

\- Il a raison et tu le sais, tu n'es pas seulement un papa, tu es encore un jeune homme et il faut que tu rencontres du monde. Ça n'apportera rien de bon que tu t'enfermes avec ta fille.

Minato regarda son fils jongler entre Itachi, Sasuke et Kushina, mais à aucun moment, il posa les yeux sur lui.

Depuis le retour de Naruto à la maison, la tension n'était pas redescendue entre eux. Au début, c'était la même chose avec Kushina, mais les choses avaient fini par évoluer de leur côté. Naruto n'ayant pas trouvé de nounou et prenant rapidement le travail dans l'entreprise, elle s'était proposée de garder leur petite-fille. Elle ne travaillait plus depuis l'accouchement de Naruto qui lui avait laissé des séquelles et de fil en aiguille, leur fils lui avait permis de se frayer un chemin dans sa coquille. Il acceptait qu'elle lui donne des conseils, ce qu'il réfutait catégoriquement dans les premiers jours. En fait, presque tout le monde avait réussi à se frayer un chemin sauf lui. La famille Uchiha avait toujours considéré Naruto comme un membre à part entière, de même pour Itachi et Sasuke avec eux, Himawari était le centre d'attention, surtout celui de Mikoto qui aidait Kushina la journée. Elle avait même apporté des livres à Naruto sur comment être mère et père. Ils étaient tous là pour son fils et lui, il ne savait pas comment faire. Les premiers jours, il était resté sur sa colère et ce qu'il savait de son enfant, un gamin irresponsable et imprévisible, mais il devait avouer que plus les jours passaient et plus Naruto lui prouvait le contraire. Avec Fugaku, il lui avait donné un petit poste dans l'entreprise et Naruto y travaillait à merveille, s'occupant très bien de sa fille en même temps. Il aurait voulu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, sans y arriver, donc, il ne se permettait pas de donner son avis sur la vie de son fils, mais essaya quand même ce soir :

\- On s'en occupe avec ta mère. Va t'amuser. Dors chez Itachi avec Sasuke, comme vous le faisiez souvent avant et vous rentrez demain pour manger.

Naruto le regarda enfin, mais ne commenta pas.

\- S'il y a quoi que ce soit, on t'appelle, le rassura-t-il.

\- … Comment dois-je m'habiller ? Soupira son fils en reportant son regard sur les deux frères.

\- Normal, on va dans un pub, répondit Sasuke.

\- Avec qui ?

\- Ma bande, la même qu'autrefois, tu verras, sourit Itachi.

Naruto se leva et partit se changer, non sans avoir embrassé sa fille sur le front.

XxX

Sasuke regarda son meilleur ami s'approcher de sa mère et se pencher sur sa fille pour l'embrasser avant de s'éclipser.

Cette soirée, c'est lui qui en avait eu l'idée. Depuis le retour de Naruto, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps avec lui et voulait remédier à ça. À peine rentrer le mois dernier, Fugaku et Minato, lui avait donné un poste dans l'entreprise qui correspondait à son niveau d'études et il faisait très bien son travail. Sasuke avait obtenu son Master avec un an d'avance, grâce à ses facilités ainsi que les années en alternance dans l'entreprise et, même s'ils étaient affectés dans le même pôle, ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à trouver un moment tous les deux. Une fois la journée terminée, Naruto rentrait directement chez lui pour s'occuper d'Himawari et ça ne lui avait pas donné d'occasion de le retrouver. Il voulait un moment avec lui, pour parler des quatre années qu'ils avaient passées chacun de leur côté, ce qui s'était passé dans leur vie et surtout celle de Naruto, pourquoi il avait été mis à l'écart et n'avait rien apprit de sa paternité. Est-ce qu'il avait fait une erreur à un moment donné ?

La découverte de leur bague dans sa table de chevet lui revint subitement en mémoire.

Naruto réapparut dans le salon, habillé d'un slack beige avec une chemise blanche retroussée aux coudes et rentrée à l'intérieur, cassés avec une ceinture camel et des chaussures de la même couleur. Sasuke le trouva très beau, c'était déjà le cas pendant leur adolescence, son charme ayant doublé avec les années. Il avait gardé sa musculature naturelle, peut-être l'entretenait-il, il aurait aimé aussi le savoir, même si c'était une chose aussi banale. Son meilleur ami lui manquait et il comptait bien le retrouver.

XxX

\- Ah, mais c'est le petit Namikaze ?! Tu es revenu quand ? Demanda Yahiko. C'est Sasuke qui doit être content.

Tandis que Sasuke jeta un mauvais regard, le rouquin donna un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Itachi et lui fit un clin d'œil peu discret pendant que Naruto saluait tout le groupe un à un.

\- On attendait plus que vous, surligna Kakuzu.

\- Aller, on commande au moins l'apéro, s'échauffa Hidan en interpellant une serveuse d'un signe de main.

Elle arriva rapidement et prit les boissons ainsi que quelques entrées à partagées, puis repartirent. Assis autour d'une grande table en long, de petits groupes étaient déjà formés. Konan, Nagato et Yahiko, en bout de table, qui parlaient avec Itachi et Kisame. À l'autre bout, Kakuzu et Hidan discutaient avec Deidara et Sasori pendant que Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvaient au milieu de ce groupe d'amis qui se connaissait depuis le collège. Ils le connaissaient aussi parce que Sasuke traînait toujours avec eux, c'était le petit frère après tout et Naruto était l'ombre de l'Uchiha, ou la lumière, au choix du point de vue.

\- Je suis content que tu sois venu, lança Sasuke pour attirer l'attention de son ami.

Naruto posa son portable sur la table et lui sourit sans répondre. Depuis quand c'était lui qui parlait et l'autre qui se contentait d'expression faciale pour répondre ?

\- Tu as changé, souligna le brun.

\- Et tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, je n'ai juste, pas l'habitude, c'est tout.

\- Toi aussi, tu as changé.

\- Pas tant que ça, répondit Sasuke.

\- Tu parles beaucoup, je trouve, se moqua Naruto.

\- Ça a toujours été le cas avec toi.

\- Ce n'est pas faux.

La serveuse revint avec les boissons puis la soirée s'enchaîna rapidement.

Ils arrivèrent aux digestifs et se déplacèrent dans la partie boîte aménagée pour la fin de soirée. Pendant le repas, Sasuke n'obtint pas grand-chose de son meilleur ami, il avait l'impression qu'un mur était érigé entre eux, un mur de quatre ans qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait passer au-dessus. Si jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'en était jamais inquiété, c'est parce que pour lui, c'était une évidence que sa relation avec Naruto ne changerait jamais, peu importe les années où les kilomètres qui les séparaient. C'était une certitude, mais, ce soir, il se rendait compte qu'il avait eu tort. Est-ce qu'ils avaient été seulement amis ou est-ce juste une habitude due à leur enfance et leurs parents ?

\- Eh bien, Naruto, je te connaissais plus fêtard, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, serais-tu devenu responsable ? Demanda Nagato.

\- Chiant à mourir, plutôt. Suna est pourtant réputée pour sa liberté, non ? Renchérit Yahiko.

\- Laissez le tranquille, vous deux, gronda Konan.

\- Plus une goutte d'alcool, toujours sur ton portable, est-ce qu'une nana te tiendrait par les bijoux de famille ? Le provoqua Hidan.

Naruto ricana et répondit :

\- On ne peut rien vous cachez, dites donc.

Des exclamations retentirent dans le petit groupe et les questions fuseraient. Âge ? Nom ? Sexy ? etc.…

\- Elle s'appelle Himawari, elle est magnifique, je la connais depuis deux mois et c'est ma fille.

La révélation créa un blanc dans le groupe. Les réactions furent mitigées, certains avaient gardé leur petit sourire, ne sachant pas si Naruto plaisantaient ou s'il était sérieux, d'autres comprirent directement et le reste le félicita. Il montra une photo à Konan, la fille du groupe, avant de s'éclipser quelques secondes, en s'excusant, pour téléphoner à sa mère, voulant savoir si tout s'était bien passé avant qu'elle aille au lit.

\- Et la mère ? Demanda Konan.

\- Morte en couches.

\- Mais il n'était pas gay ? Se renseigna Kakuzu.

\- Si, mais les accidents arrivent. Bref on l'a amené ici pour qu'il décompresse donc je compte sur vous, confia Itachi.

Naruto choisit ce moment pour revenir et Deidara se colla immédiatement à lui, tout en commandant une tournée de l'alcool préféré du jeune papa.

\- Merci, mais je ne préfère pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Bouda Deidara.

\- J'aimerais éviter de devenir une seconde fois papa.

\- Un tout petit, au pire, c'est dans mon lit que tu finiras ce soir et, je te promets, je ne peux pas tomber enceinte.

Tout le monde rigola sauf Sasuke, qui n'apprécia pas la remarque, il allait répliquer quand Naruto plongea ses yeux dans ses onyx, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu besoin d'échanger pour se comprendre alors le brun changea sa phrase :

\- Je suis là.

Oui, Naruto pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, il serait là pour empêcher les choses de dégénérer, pourtant l'autre ne semblait pas convaincu et toujours pas prêt à franchir le pas quand le barman aligna des shooters devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils et se vexa un peu de devoir préciser :

\- Tu peux me faire confiance.

Son meilleur ami se détendit et ferma les yeux avant des rouvrit pour boire son premier verre, les autres s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse folle et rapidement, il atterrit sur la piste au milieu d'inconnus qui se déhanchaient.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est de savoir que le petit Namikaze est père ou l'alcool, mais il me fait carrément de l'effet à se trémousser comme ça sur la piste, avoua Deidara.

\- J'avoue, c'est un appel au pécher, souffla Hidan.

\- Pas touche, trancha Sasuke.

\- Tu peux nous arrêter, mais c'est trop tard pour eux, ricana le blond en montrant un homme et une femme qui se collèrent à Naruto sur la piste.

Sasuke reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami et le voir ainsi, avec d'autres, le contraria.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'intervenir ? Se renseigna Itachi.

\- …

\- Si tu ne te sens pas, je peux le faire, précisa son aîné.

Le plus jeune regarda son frère, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, mais s'abstint de lui donner satisfaction. Combien de fois ce dernier, l'avait incité à voir au-delà de son amitié avec le blond et combien de fois lui avait-il répété qu'il ne le voyait pas ainsi, sauf que, ce soir, entre ces deux corps, il eut un doute. Était-ce l'envie qu'il redevienne aussi proche qu'avant ou simplement ses attentes qui avaient changé ? Il ne résista pas longtemps et se leva pour faire cesser les rapprochements.

Naruto n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître le torse qui se colla à son dos et les mains prenant place sur ses hanches. Il sourit discrètement en sentant Sasuke nicher son visage dans son cou et suivre les balancements sensuels.

\- Tu m'arrêtes déjà ? Je n'ai pourtant pas franchi la ligne.

\- Tu as dépassé la mienne depuis longtemps, murmura son ami d'enfance.

Naruto frissonna et savoura l'étreinte avant de se dégager pour repartir vers le groupe, mais Sasuke ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il lui attrapa le poignet et le recolla à lui, torse contre torse.

Naruto tomba dans les onyx enivrants qu'il aimait tant, déviant le regard et cachant ses rougeurs, dû à l'alcool préférât-il penser, dans le cou crème. Il l'entoura de ses bras et huma le parfum masculin qui n'avait pas changé avec les années. Il se laissa complètement aller dans les bras protecteurs de son meilleur ami, même s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître, ça lui avait manqué. Une bouche attaqua sa clavicule pendant qu'une main se déplaça dans son dos, au creux des reins et pressa pour rapprocher davantage leur corps. Il gémit discrètement et Sasuke lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille en réponse.

A présent, front contre front, Sasuke se battait avec sa conscience, devait-il ou non céder à la tentation et se jeter sur les lèvres que des dents parfaitement blanches maltraitaient ? Il prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et se lança, mais Naruto l'arrêta aussitôt :

\- Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît… souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- … Pourquoi ? Se risqua-t-il.

\- Parce que je serais incapable de te repousser… Et, je ne peux pas franchir cette ligne. Je ne veux pas… Je préfère t'avoir toute ma vie en ami que de prendre le risque de ne plus t'avoir du tout.

Déçu, mais compréhensif, parce que lui-même, c'était posé la question, Sasuke acquiesça, Naruto continuant doucement, comme si c'était un secret :

\- Je t'aime trop pour me satisfaire d'une seule nuit avec toi, malheureusement, c'est la seule chose que je peux t'offrir et moi, je ne mérite pas d'être réduit à un coup d'un soir. Pas encore.

L'Uchiha ne répondit rien, le traînant en dehors de la piste puis vola sans honte les clés de l'appartement d'Itachi qu'il obligea à dormir chez un de ses amis d'enfance. Il monta dans sa voiture et roula tranquillement, fixant la route déserte sans vraiment la voir pendant que, appuyer contre la vitre froide, Naruto semblait perdu dans la contemplation de la forêt bordant la route.

Les mots du blond lui trottaient dans la tête. Il n'était pas le seul à aimer, lui aussi l'aimait, mais était-ce dû même amour, quel amour déjà ? Était-ce seulement de l'amour ou une amitié confondue ? Une seule nuit. Faux. Ils en avaient déjà passé une, quatre ans auparavant. L'avait-il oublié ? Non. _Pas encore._ Il ne voulait simplement pas la revivre, lui oui, mais est-ce qu'il méritait ça ? Tant de questions en si peu de temps et aucune réponse. Sasuke n'était plus le même depuis le retour de Naruto, il n'avait plus l'habitude d'être en contradiction avec ce qu'il faisait paraître. Il avait l'impression de régresser et revenir quatre années en arrière.

Ils arrivèrent en un seul morceau, mais une fois la porte franchit, Naruto réclama les toilettes et s'y précipita pour vomir son repas et l'alcool de la soirée.

\- J-je crois… que je ne supporte plus de boire, désolé… s'excusa le blond, la tête dans les toilettes.

Sasuke arriva et lui caressa le dos tout en repoussant quelques mèches blondes sur le front en sueur. Il le laissa se vider l'estomac puis l'aida à aller à la salle de bain où il le déshabilla entièrement et le mit sous la douche italienne. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état, ils en avaient passé des soirées alcoolisées depuis leurs seize ans, malgré ce que leurs parents pouvaient penser et, comme dans leur jeunesse, Itachi les couvraient. Il actionna l'eau et l'encouragea à se laver, seulement, le blond, tête baissée, ne semblait pas en état, donc il se déshabilla aussi et rentra dans la douche.

Il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur le corps bronzé qu'il connaissait depuis des années, mais ce fut plus fort que lui. Il redécouvrit les épaules carrées qu'il avait marquées de ses dents, le torse musclé qu'il avait goûté, ainsi que les jambes qu'il avait aimé sentir se resserrer contre son bassin pendant qu'ils prenaient leur plaisir. Il avait déjà possédé ce corps parfait et qui lui avait offert la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Il avait eu des relations sérieuses et il était tombé amoureux, mais ça aurait mentir de dire que le sexe avait été meilleur avec eux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour ma fille, entendit-il quand il coupa l'eau pour savonner le corps fatigué face à lui.

\- Et que veux-tu pour ta fille ?

\- De la stabilité. Quel père serais-je si je ramenais un homme différent toutes les nuits ?

\- Tu as le droit de t'amuser un peu, ça ne fera pas de toi un mauvais père.

\- Ce n'est plus ma priorité, elle est mon monde à présent.

\- Tu crois que vivre pour elle est la solution, mais tu te trompes. Tu t'en sers comme excuses.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Cracha Naruto.

Sasuke actionna l'eau pour les rincer puis ils sortirent de la douche et après avoir noué une serviette autour de sa taille, il fit de même avec Naruto.

\- Ce que je sais, c'est que si tu n'es pas heureux et épanoui, ta fille ne le serait jamais. C'est peut-être égoïste, mais il faut penser à toi avant de pouvoir l'élever correctement. Que tu le veuilles ou non, que tu en sois conscient ou pas, un jour elle se sentira fautive de ta vie et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il le conduisit jusqu'au lit de son aîné et l'allongea dedans. Il ramena rapidement des cachets, un verre d'eau et une bassine qu'il déposa au pied du lit puis, tendrement, caressa les cheveux blé. Un fin sourire lui répondit et les yeux bleus se cachèrent petit à petit derrière des paupières lourdes.

\- Au fait, chuchota Naruto. Tu te trompes, je n'ai pas changé, je suis enfin moi, c'est tout…

Sasuke arrêta sa caresse sous la surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? N'avait-il jamais été lui-même à ses côtés ? Il remit sa main en mouvement et Naruto s'endormit sous son toucher.

\- C'est toi qui te trompes, je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un coup d'un soir.

XxX

\- Ma fille, tu m'as tellement manquée, lança Naruto en arrivant chez ses parents.

Il tendit les mains vers sa mère qui tenait Himawari et la prit immédiatement dans les bras. Il l'embrassa et la serra pendant que Sasuke répondit à la question de Minato :

\- Tout s'est bien passé. Je suis désolé, je ne reste pas, faut que j'aille récupérer Itachi. Kushina, passez une bonne journée, salua-t-il en se courbant légèrement. Minato, Naruto à lundi.

Avant de s'en aller, Sasuke s'arrêta à hauteur de Naruto et regarda la fille de son meilleur ami. Sans vraiment se rendre compte de son geste, il caressa du bout de l'index la joue de l'enfant puis se pencha au creux de son petit cou et chuchota :

\- Je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de ton papa, ménage le, un peu.

Himawari se mit à rire, son premier rire et ça créa une sensation bizarre au creux du ventre de Sasuke. Une sorte d'attraction et de papillons qui parcouraient son corps.

\- Recommence, recommence, le pressa Naruto alors qu'il se redressait.

Kushina et Minato se rapprochèrent et Sasuke recommença, elle se remit à rire et tout le monde s'extasia devant son premier fou rire, réclamant encore et encore ce son mélodieux

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Comme vous pouvez le voir, les réactions de Sasuke sont encore flou et peu compréhensible même si quelque peu expliquées, c'est normal, ça viendra plus tard et vous comprendrez. Il ne faut pas oublier que Sasuke aussi à vécu des choses en 4 ans )_

 _Sinon, chaque bébé est différent mais pour les premiers pas, fou rire etc je me suis renseigné sur les différents sites Internet et auprès de mes amies qui ont déjà des enfants._

 _Bisous bisous_

 _Prochain chapitre 4/11/17 ou 11/11/17_

 _ **Petite réponse à Guest :** Exactement ! Je partage tout à fait ton point de vue sur la réaction des parents, d'où le chapitre et je suis contente que tu le fasse remarquer. Pour celle de Sasuke, tu es là deuxième à me souligner mais comme expliquer plus haut, elle va s'éclaircir plus tard et si tu ne comprends pas, n'hésite pas à me le dire mais normalement d'ici le chapitre 6 ( 5eme mois ) ça devrait totalement être compréhensible pour tout le monde ^^_

 _ **Petite réponse à Flo :** Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise autant, je crois que sur toutes mes histoires que tu as commenté, c'est celle qui semble le plus te plaire d'après tes éloges alors j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant jusqu'à la fin ! Je te réponds aussi pour ton review sur FOUILLE AU CORPS : Merci de suivre et surtout de mettre à chaque un commentaire, c'est vraiment top, j'espère que mes histoires continueront à te plaire longtemps !_


	4. Mois 3

\- Aller ça suffit, au lit, ordonna Naruto en récupérant Himawari dans les bras de sa mère.

Des exclamations de déception retentirent dans le salon, que le papa s'empressa de faire taire.

\- Il faut qu'elle dorme, elle est fatiguée.

\- Tu dis ça juste pour l'éloigner de moi, tu es jaloux, se moqua Sasuke.

\- N'importe quoi, pourquoi serais-je jaloux ?

\- Parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui réussis à la faire rire, elle est tombée sous mon charme.

Naruto lui tira la langue puérilement et tout le monde s'amusa de sa réaction. Il se dirigea vers le sac à langer de sa fille, mais fronça les sourcils quand il ne trouva pas son doudou.

\- Un souci ?

\- Je crois que j'ai oublié son renard, grimaça-t-il. C'est le seul qu'elle accepte pour dormir, si elle ne l'a pas, ça va être le drame.

\- Sasuke, chéri, va voir dans ta chambre, tu as encore ton dinosaure, ça pourrait fonctionner, intervint Mikoto.

Avant même de pouvoir se moquer de son meilleur ami, Himawari régurgita sur son t-shirt qui se mit à pleurer aussitôt. Il sautilla légèrement pour la bercer, non sans avoir grimacé et râlé, car il n'avait rien prévu en cas d'accident.

\- Allez tous les deux, venez-vous changer, les interpella Sasuke en récupérant le sac à langer sur son épaule.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la chambre du brun et tandis que ce dernier chercha son ancienne peluche, Naruto nettoya Himawari et remplaça son body. Quand il eut fini, Sasuke lui tendit un haut propre.

\- Va te rincer avant, tu pues le vomi, se moqua l'Uchiha.

\- Tu rigoleras moins quand tu seras papa et que tu n'auras plus rien à te mettre parce que ce petit être, aura un détecteur de vêtement propre, le prévint Naruto en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain attenant à la chambre.

Avant d'être trop loin de sa fille, il se retourna vers son meilleur ami et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Ça va aller si…

\- Tu ne me crois pas capable de prendre soin de ta fille cinq minutes ? Se vexa Sasuke.

\- Non, mais je devrais peut-être la garder avec moi ?

\- Dégage Naruto, avant que je m'énerve.

\- Ok, ok, se résigna-t-il en rentrant dans la pièce lentement et pas très serein.

Sasuke suivi méchamment son meilleur ami du regard puis reporta son attention sur le bébé allongé au milieu du lit. Il plongea ses onyx dans les billes, bien éclaircies, d'Himawari. En deux mois, la couleur des yeux avait, contre toute attente, changer du tout en tout, c'était rare, mais ça arrivait et Sasuke commençait à retrouver certaines nuances de bleu qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Naruto.

Elle geignit, signe qu'elle s'apprêtait à pleurer alors il s'allongea près d'elle pour lui donner son dinosaure, mais au même moment, alerté par les bruits de sa fille, Naruto passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ni une, ni deux, Sasuke lui balança la peluche à la figure. Le comportement sur protecteur et peu confiance de son ami à son égard le mettait de plus en plus sur les nerfs et il comptait bien lui faire comprendre, mais le rire enfantin résonna dans sa chambre.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, bouda Naruto en s'éclipsant à nouveau.

Sourire aux lèvres, Sasuke vint nicher son nez dans le cou d'Himawari et provoqua une fois de plus son rire. Il adorait ce son depuis la première fois où il l'avait entendu et depuis, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il venait, en plus, de trouver qu'embêter le papa faisait rire la fille, son passe-temps favoris quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

\- …tu n'y penses jamais ? Entendit-il au loin.

Sasuke se redressa sur un coude et demanda à Naruto de répéter.

\- Devenir papa, ça ne te donne pas envie ? Lança le blond en repassant la tête dans l'encadrement.

\- Je suis gay.

\- Et alors ? Demanda-t-il en se cachant à nouveau dans la salle d'eau.

Le brun reporta son attention sur la petite qui arrivait depuis peu à attraper ses pieds. Bien sûr que ça lui donnait envie, encore plus maintenant que ce petit bout de soleil était apparu dans sa vie, mais la vérité, c'était qu'il ne se sentait pas de franchir le pas, seul et qu'il s'agissait aussi de la raison de sa séparation avec Suigetsu.

Himawari gigota pour essayer de se retourner, sans grand succès, se mettant à pleurer de frustration.

Naruto enfila le t-shirt propre de Sasuke et s'apprêtait à exiger une réponse, quand sa fille se remit à pleurer. Cette fois, il revint dans la chambre, mais s'arrêta net, la scène sous ses yeux le renvoya plusieurs mois en arrière et le mit au bord des larmes.

 _XxX_

 _\- Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas rentrer, tenta une infirmière._

 _\- Je m'en fous, c'est la mère de ma fille, vous n'avez pas le droit de la priver de son enfant._

 _\- Vous ne comprenez pas la situation, elle n'est pas en état de-_

 _\- C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas, elle a besoin de nous._

 _\- Monsieur…_

 _\- Où est la vieille ? Je veux la voir, tout de suite, s'écria Naruto._

 _Des talons résonnèrent et la porte le séparant de la mère de sa fille s'entrouvrit sur une belle femme blonde à la poitrine généreuse._

 _\- Je suis là, je m'en occupe Shizune, dit-elle calmement._

 _\- Dites-moi que ça va aller, je vous en supplie doc, pria Naruto._

 _\- Je suis désolée… s'excusa la douce voix du médecin. Elle est dans un état critique, nous le savions depuis le début, mener à terme cette grossesse allait lui être fatale._

 _\- Vous aviez dit qu'on avait une petite chance de-_

 _\- Cette chance s'est envolée quand la voiture a grillée la priorité et à foncer sur le côté passager. Je suis désolée…_

 _Naruto recula d'un pas, tremblant, puis deux, il tenta de se retenir au mur blanc de l'hôpital, mais ses jambes cédèrent avant et il se laissa tomber contre._

 _\- N-non, c'est… impossible… Hinata…_

 _Impuissante devant la détresse du jeune père, la médecin essaya de le calmer, mais en vain. Elle le vit baisser la tête pour se cacher derrière ses mèches blondes puis serrer la mâchoire et les dents, sûrement pour ravaler ses larmes, relevant son regard bleu et déterminé vers elle._

 _\- Je veux que ma fille connaisse sa mère et qu'Hinata la voie, vous ne pouvez pas leur enlever ça._

 _Elle ne chercha pas à débattre davantage, elle savait que c'était peiné perdue de convaincre Naruto. Elle fit signe à Shizune d'aller chercher le nourrisson puis entraîna le papa à sa suite. Arrivé devant la porte de la salle d'opération, Naruto demanda une blouse, mais Tsunade, la médecin, secoua la tête, signifiant qu'à ce stade, la protection n'était plus nécessaire._

 _Il ferma les yeux, respira un bon coup avant de prendre difficilement sa fille, que l'infirmière lui tendait, dans les bras. Il ouvrit la porte et rentra, laissant la porte se refermer sur lui pour leur accorder les dernières minutes ensemble, en famille._

 _Hinata se trouvait sur un lit d'hôpital, à côté de la table d'opération, le personnel de l'établissement avait dû la placer là pour plus de confort pour ses derniers moments. Elle bougea pour se mettre sur son flanc, mais Naruto se précipita à son chevet, la supplia de ne pas faire d'effort. Elle réclama son enfant et il lui posa délicatement près de son visage puis se recula de quelques pas._

 _\- N-naruto…_

 _\- Ne parle pas._

 _\- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi._

 _\- Arrête…_

 _\- Ne fais pas cette tête Naruto… je suis heureuse que tu m'aies aimé même si ce n'est pas la façon dont je l'aurais voulu… Quand j'imagine ma vie et notre avenir ensemble… formant une famille… Je ne vois rien d'autre qu'une vie heureuse... Le seul regret que j'ai c'est de ne pas pouvoir la voir grandir… J'aimerais tellement être là, avec vous…_

 _Hinata porta sa main au visage de sa fille et le rapprocha du sien en pleure, cette dernière bougea sa petite menotte et attrapa une mèche de cheveux, brune. Instantanément, les pleurs cessèrent. Naruto regarda les deux femmes de sa vie, ensemble, pour la première et la dernière fois._

 _XxX_

Au milieu de la chambre de Sasuke, Naruto superposa, sans le vouloir, la scène de son passé avec celle qui se déroulait à présent, mais la voix masculine, le sortit définitivement de son imagination. Il baissa la tête, cachant ses yeux bleus derrière ses mèches puis s'avança après avoir récupéré le dinosaure que Sasuke lui avait lancé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Sasuke appela pour la seconde fois son meilleur ami qui était bizarre depuis qu'il était revenu dans la chambre. Il aurait voulu se dégager d'Himawari pour s'inquiéter de l'état de Naruto, mais la petite menotte accrochée à l'une de ses mèches brunes l'en empêcha.

\- Naruto ?

\- Tout va bien, sourit ce dernier en s'allongea de l'autre côté de sa fille, faisant face au brun. Merci Sasuke.

\- Pour ?

\- La peluche, surligna-t-il en la montrant avant de la mettre sur le ventre d'Himawari.

La dernière Namikaze le relâcha pour s'accrocher au doudou de Sasuke. Ils restèrent ainsi, allongés de part et d'autre de l'enfant pendant un petit moment, alternant leur regard sans jamais le croiser, mais quand se fut le cas. Quand, les onyx rencontrèrent les azurs, Sasuke ressentit la même chose que le mois précédent en entendant le rire d'Himawari. Il voulait encore les voir, il voulait que ces yeux là ne regardent que lui comme il voulait qu'Himawari ne rigole que pour lui.

Sa vision se troubla à cause d'une peluche qui atterrit sur son visage et il entendit Naruto pouffer.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle.

Loin de s'arrêter, Naruto enfouit son visage dans le coussin et étouffa son rire.

* * *

\- Merci pour la soirée, mais on va rentrer, il se fait tard, se leva Minato, suivi par Kushina et Naruto.

Alors que le jeune papa allait poser sa fille, qui s'était réveillé de sa sieste, dans le cosy pour mettre sa veste, Sasuke se proposa de la tenir. Tout le monde s'arrêta dans son élan, surpris d'entendre le cadet Uchiha faire une telle demande, mais, surtout, attendant la réponse de Naruto. Celui-ci, depuis qu'il était revenu à Konoha, avait seulement laissé Himawari dans les bras de Kushina et, depuis peu, Mikoto. En fait, les hommes n'avaient pas osé jusque-là, parce qu'ils sentaient Naruto réticent.

\- Je…

L'hésitation de Naruto, vexa un peu plus Sasuke qui, ne lui laissant pas le choix, récupéra Himawari. Le blond ne put protester que son ami d'enfance tournait déjà les talons et prit place dans le canapé. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt en apercevant le visage serein et orné d'un sourire sincère sur le visage crème, regardant sa fille. Tandis qu'il les observa tous les deux, tout le monde se remit en mouvement.

La main d'Itachi le sortit de sa contemplation.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir changé et vécu des choses en quatre ans. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ton histoire, mais ça l'a fait grandir et ses envies ont évoluées. Tu devrais y réfléchir, souffla l'aîné des Uchiha pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Poster, un jour plus tôt pour AdrianneBrn , j'espère que le cadeau te plait ^^ Et oui, avec moi c'est donnant-donnant et à mon échelle, c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour te remercier pour tous ses commentaires constructifs._

 _Plus petit chapitre de l'histoire mais il apporte ! Alors ça arrive doucement, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Itachi est toujours la voix de la raison._

 _Pour la mort d'Hinata, toute ressemblance avec la mort de Kushina est voulue ! C'est l'une des morts dans ce manga qui m'a le plus touché et Je voulais que vous ressentiez la même chose donc j'assume cette mini copie qui appartient à Kishimoto_

 _Pour SWITCH, ma bêta est en plein examen, alors un peu de patience, je sais que bcp attendent la suite, je préviendrais quand elle arrivera._

 _Bisous bisous_

 _Prochain chapitre 11/11/17 ou 18/11/17_

 _ **Petite réponse à flo :** Merci et encore merci ! =D_

 _ **Petite réponse à Heva :** Tu sais, même si ce n'est qu'un mot ou deux pour dire si tu as aimé ou pas, les auteurs en général sont content ^^ Par contre, je crois que et j'en suis même sûre, depuis que j'écris sur ce site, tu es celle qui m'a fait le plus beau compliment, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte ! Tu viens de me rebooster, moi qui déprimait de ne pas avoir autant de retour que je voulais sur cette histoire. Franchement, je suis vraiment heureuse de te faire ressentir autant et j'espère que ce serait pareil tout au long de l'histoire._


	5. Mois 4

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Souffla Naruto à l'oreille de Sasuke.

L'Uchiha se retint de sursauter en sentant la présence de son meilleur ami dans son dos. Perdu dans les petites annonces sur son PC portable, il avait fait complètement abstraction du monde et n'avait pas entendu Naruto rentrer dans son bureau.

\- C'est tout sauf le dossier de ce serpent, ce n'est pas très sérieux, le taquina-t-il gentiment. Je te comprends, il est fatigant.

Il ne releva pas et se concentra sur la dernière annonce qui avait retenu son attention. Il lut plusieurs fois le descriptif avant de se décider à répondre à Naruto :

\- Je cherche un appartement.

\- Tu ferais mieux de profiter de l'hospitalité de tes parents et économiser un maximum avant de voir ton salaire passer dans le loyer, les charges, les courses, les couches et le petit copain à gâter. Ou même juste pour acheter une belle maison.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit-il en faisant défiler les images.

\- Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? Chercha à comprendre Naruto.

\- J'ai déjà commencé à investir dans plusieurs petits appartements locatifs. Pour le moment, ça fait opération blanche, mais d'ici une quinzaine d'années, ça me rapportera assez pour acheter une maison. Et puis, je ne me vois pas acheter une maison pour moi et y vivre seul. Quand je sauterais le pas, ça sera pour ma famille, expliqua-t-il naturellement.

Même s'il n'attendait pas de réponse, il se retourna quand le silence se fit trop long et tomba dans les céruléens le scrutant intensément.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, je comprends, se contenta de répondre Naruto. Et tu trouves quelque chose de bien ?

\- Tiens, regarde, celui-là me paraît pas mal, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Sasuke en se levant et invitant Naruto à prendre sa place derrière l'ordinateur.

Naruto s'assit, heureux que Sasuke lui face encore assez confiance pour lui demander son opinion et parcourut l'annonce pendant plusieurs minutes avant de donner son avis :

\- Ce n'est pas un peu grand pour toi ? Je vois ça plus pour une colocation pour deux ou trois personnes. Certes, ce n'est pas cher et près de l'entreprise, mais bon, tu ne vas pas te sentir seul dedans ?

\- Pas si Himawari et toi, venez habiter avec moi. Regarde cette pièce, montra-t-il en cliquant sur une photo de l'annonce. C'est la plus petite, mais elle est assez grande pour mettre un berceau voir même un petit lit quand elle grandira, une commode pour ses vêtements, une table à langer et je voyais même un meuble de jouet ou peluche dans ce coin de la pièce. Et encore, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait trouver un petit fauteuil à bascule comme celui de ma mère, j'ai vu qu'Himawari adorait.

Sasuke ne lui laissa pas répliquer qu'il enchaîna en faisant défiler les autres photos :

\- Tu pourras choisir la chambre que tu veux. Il y en a une qui est juste en face de la petite si tu préfères pour regarder de ton lit qu'on pourra mettre en fonction, sinon, l'autre est juste à côté. Dans la salle de bain, c'est une baignoire donc plus pratique pour laver la petite. La cuisine à l'air d'avoir plein de rangement, un pour ses biberons et poudre, un pour tes nouilles et le reste pour les vrais repas que je vous ferais. C'est aussi marqué qu'il y a un ascenseur, faudra juste vérifier qu'il y a la place pour rentrer la poussette. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Sasuke lâcha l'écran des yeux et le regarda, attendant une réponse mais Naruto restait bloqué sur ses onyx pétillants et son sourire sincère. Ne s'attendant pas à ce que le brun puisse faire passer le confort d'Himawari avant et ce qui serait le mieux pour qu'il reste avec sa fille.

Son cœur rata un battement.

\- Tu ne veux pas ? Grimaça Sasuke. Je sais que c'est un peu compliqué entre tes parents et toi depuis que tu es revenu, même si ça c'est un peu amélioré ces derniers temps. En plus, tu as fait tes preuves et tu es en CDI maintenant, alors je me disais que ce serait mieux pour Himawari et toi d'avoir votre petit cocon. Non ?

\- .. Si, mais... et toi ?

\- Moi quoi ?

\- Elle ne fait pas encore ses nuits, elle pleure beaucoup et que vont penser tes partenaires si tu les ramènes ?

\- Je n'ai personne, trancha Sasuke.

\- Mais-

\- "Mais" quoi ? Commença-t-il à s'énerver. Si tu ne veux pas, dis-le franchement au lieu de me trouver des-

Sasuke s'arrêta dans son élan quand Naruto lui attrapa la nuque et colla son front au sien. Les yeux fermés, le blond souffla :

\- La ferme…

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position avant que Sasuke ferme aussi les yeux et fasse rencontrer le bout de leur nez pour faire de petits mouvements avec. Ce geste étira leurs lèvres dans un doux sourire. Ils ne l'avaient fait qu'à de très rare occasion, mais il signifiait toujours la même chose.

Le manque.

Avant de partir à Suna, ils l'avaient fait au milieu de l'aéroport et avant ça, au retour de Sasuke lors de vacances à l'autre bout du monde avec Itachi pour fêter ses 16 ans.

Naruto répondit et fit encore quelques mouvements. Sasuke lui manquait aussi, l'idée lui plaisait énormément, seulement, il avait aussi peur et cette sensation grandissait de jour en jour depuis son retour à Konoha.

\- Naruto ?

\- Tu crois qu'on peut le visiter après le travail ? Sourit le blond, chassant ses appréhensions.

* * *

\- Alors, comment tu le trouves ? Demanda Naruto.

\- À part que le propriétaire est un vrai connard, ça me va et toi ?

L'Uzumaki se moqua à demi. C'est vrai qu'à leur arrivée, l'homme les avait regardés de haut en bas et c'est à peine s'il n'avait pas eu peur de les toucher. Si Sasuke préféra lui proposer plus de sous pour le faire taire, Naruto avait discrètement, par petites allusions, fait comprendre qu'il était père et que c'était pour de la colocation entre amis d'enfances.

\- C'est parfait, mais il va falloir que je trouve une nounou, grimaça-t-il. J'espère que ça ne me coûtera pas trop cher.

\- Pas besoin, tu pourras la mettre à la garderie de l'entreprise.

\- Quelle garderie ? Se renseigna Naruto. Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait une.

Sasuke, qui regardait par la fenêtre, se retourna vers lui pour répondre :

\- Il n'y en avait pas parce qu'il manquait un enfant pour l'ouvrir, mais avec ton arrivée, je me suis permis de faire une demande et forcement les mères de l'entreprise ont tout de suite signées. Tu pourras voir ta fille, à n'importe quel moment de la journée, sauf si tu veux que Kushina ou Mikoto s'en occupe.

Depuis le temps, Naruto ne devrait plus être surpris par Sasuke, pourtant, encore une fois, il le laissait interdit.

\- Uchiha Sasuke, tu es parfait.

\- Je sais, on me le dit souvent, répondit ce dernier, un rictus narquois sur les lèvres.

XxX

\- Orange et jaune.

\- Bleu et blanc.

Face à face, un pinceau chacun dans les mains et des pots de couleur à leurs pieds, Sasuke et Naruto tentaient de faire adopter leur point de vue pour la chambre d'Himawari.

\- Les murs sont déjà blancs, surligna le blond.

\- C'est trop agressives tes couleurs.

\- J'ai lu que c'était mieux pour l'éveil des enfants.

\- Ah oui ? Et où ? Dans l'un de tes magazines pour gonzesse.

\- Hey ! Se vexa Naruto. Je te signale que ta mère m'en a donné. Bref, Orange et jaune, elle s'épanouira plus rapidement, conclu-il en plongeant son pinceau dans l'un des pots.

\- N'importe quoi. J'ai grandi avec du bleu dans ma chambre et toi, tes veilles couleurs agressives et regarde nous. Tu es toujours un idiot fini.

* * *

Minato et Fugaku, peignant tranquillement dans le salon, décidèrent, aux mots de plus en plus élevés de leurs fils respectifs, de les rejoindre pour calmer le jeu, mais en arrivant, ils restèrent perplexes devant la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux.

Naruto, en position d'attaque, un pinceau en direction de Sasuke et Sasuke droit comme un i, une trace de peinture partant du visage, traversant son torse et finissant sur sa jambe droite.

\- Tu n'as pas osé ? Siffla Sasuke.

\- Tu l'as mérité, rétorqua Naruto.

Fugaku s'avança pour apaiser les tensions, se reculant aussitôt en voyant son fils plonger son pinceau dans le pot bleu et jeter puérilement du liquide bleu sur le fils de son ami.

Naruto passa, lentement, comme s'il n'y croyait pas, sa main propre sur son visage pour dégager ses yeux de la peinture puis regarda ses doigts colorés pour s'assurer du geste de Sasuke. Sans crier gare, il s'abaissa et rentre jusqu'à ses avant-bras dans les pots puis s'élança sur son meilleur ami.

Minato jongla entre son fils et Sasuke qui s'envoyait la peinture à travers toute la pièce et qui courait de partout à l'intérieur. La colère du début avait laissé place à l'amusement, voire même l'insouciance enfantine. Son cœur se réchauffa à la vue de son fils heureux. Il avait eu peur à l'annonce de leur aménagement ensemble et il en avait même parlé discrètement à Sasuke, mais ce dernier l'avait rassuré :

 _« Je sais ce que je fais Minato-san »_

Ainsi, il les avait laissé faire et c'était même proposé de les aider dans l'espoir de se rapprocher de son fils. À l'évidence, en les regardant jouer ainsi, Naruto n'avait pas besoin de lui, les laissant entre eux, tant pis pour la chambre d'Himawari, ils y réfléchiraient plus tard.

* * *

\- Et maintenant ? Respira difficilement Naruto, pencher en avant.

\- Bleu, orange ou jaune, il ne nous reste pas assez pour tout recouvrir, souffla Sasuke, les mains sur les hanches.

Debout, côte à côte, ils se regardèrent un instant avant d'exploser de rire et de se laisser tomber à terre. Ils étaient dans un état lamentable, autant recouvert de trois couleurs que les quatre murs de la chambre.

\- Et si on laissait comme ça ?

\- Tu es sérieux ? Demanda Naruto.

\- Les formes, ça aide aussi à son éveil, surligna le brun.

\- Je n'y crois pas, toi aussi, tu as lu les magazines !

Tandis que Sasuke haussait les épaules, Naruto se jeta sur lui pour se venger et le fit basculer sur le dos. Ils se chamaillèrent avant qu'il le bloque entre ses cuisses, prenant place confortablement sur son bassin.

\- Si tu veux faire un remake de notre première fois, tu n'as pas choisi le meilleur moment, se moqua Sasuke.

À ses mots, le blond sembla réaliser leur position et rougit légèrement.

\- C'est vrai qu'être recouvert de peinture et du plastique comme matelas, ce n'est pas le top, souffla Naruto en tournant la tête sur le côté pour masquer son embarras.

Sasuke bougea sa main dans l'intention de caresser furtivement son meilleur ami, mais ce dernier se redressa immédiatement.

\- Où tu vas ? L'arrêta Sasuke.

\- Me laver un peu.

\- Attends, tu ne veux pas signer ton œuvre ?

Naruto haussa un sourcil interrogateur et Sasuke leva la main pour lui faire comprendre son idée. Ils se placèrent sur un pan du mur, mais avant que le jeune papa pose ses deux paumes de main contre la partie du mur blanc épargné par leur bataille, Naruto s'adressa à Sasuke :

\- C'est aussi la tienne.

Sasuke sourit et tendit sa main gauche à la place de celle de Naruto. Ensemble, yeux dans les yeux et sourire aux lèvres, ils marquèrent le mur.

XxX

Assit autour de la table à manger, la famille Uchiha et Namikaze assistaient à la mise au lit d'Himawari. Dans les bras de Sasuke, elle fit le tour pour que tout le monde lui dise bonne nuit.

\- Bisous pour papa.

\- Aaah le meilleur pour la fin, s'exclama Naruto en tendant les bras.

Sasuke la garda dans ses bras, mais se pencha pour qu'elle ait son câlin du soir puis s'éclipsa.

\- Elle ne fait toujours pas ses nuits ? Se renseigna Mikoto.

\- Si, bizarrement depuis que nous sommes dans cet appartement, elle les fait.

\- Tant mieux, intervint Itachi.

\- Oui, j'avais peur que ça dérange Sasuke, mais finalement rien.

Un silence s'installa avant que le patriarche Uchiha se permette une réflexion qui brûlait les lèvres de tous :

\- Mon fils s'en occupe bien.

Naruto releva la phrase de Fugaku qui sonnait comme une attaque à ses oreilles et la prit assez mal, il comptait se justifier quand Sasuke le fit à sa place en arrivant :

\- Très. Naruto agit encore comme une maman poule, mais il est bien content de souffler de temps en temps et j'aime bien passer des moments avec elle. Elle est moins bruyante et comprend mieux les choses que son père. Un vrai plaisir d'enfin réussir à faire apprendre des choses à une Namikaze, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, dit-il en s'adressant aux parents de Naruto.

\- Fais attention, j'ai de la soupe, le menaça ce dernier.

Ni une, ni deux, les rires retentirent au souvenir de la décoration de la chambre d'Himawari.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Encore un pas en avant ^^ je sais certaines personne trouvent ça long mais je ne peux toujours mettre des lemons d'entrée de jeu ;)  
_

 _Prochain chapitre le 18/11/2017 ou le 25/11/2017_

 _ **Petite réponse à ano :** Merci, très contente que toutes mes histoires t'accrochent au premier chp, c'est rare ^^ j'espère qu'elles te plaisent jusqu'à la fin au moins =)_

 _ **Petite réponse à flo :** Pour le reviews sur le UNDRESS : merci à toi de toujours me suivre, je ne pensais pas que l'histoire serait drôle mais contente quand même ^^ et merci oui l'année 2018 va très bien commencer, je touche du bois ! Et encore merci pour tes compliments sur ce chp, tu m'encourages tjrs un peu plus à chaque fois, ça fait toujours très plaisir =D Je suis en train d'en écrire plein d'autre pour ne pas laisser des semaines sans poste pdt mes nvl responsabilités alors j'espère qu'elle te plairont toutes ^^  
_


	6. Mois 5

Debout, devant une tombe, Naruto s'accroupit et déposa un bouquet de fleurs.* La fleuriste lui avait clairement dit que les fleurs qu'il avait choisit ne s'associaient pas ensemble, mais ça lui était égal, il les avait pris pour leur signification et rien d'autre.

Il resta devant cette pierre pendant des heures et le soleil menaçait de se coucher quand il se décida à parler :

\- Elle est magnifique, sourit-il en sortant une photo d'Himawari de la poche arrière de son jean. Elle te ressemble de plus en plus, c'est fou. Elle est extraordinaire, pleine de vie, elle me donne du fil à retordre, mais je n'abandonne pas, rassure-toi… Je ne sais pas si je m'occupe bien d'elle, mais je fais tout pour… J'espère que tu me pardonneras mes erreurs et mes choix parce que je ne sais pas si ce sont les bons. J'essaye de lui offrir le meilleur, mais j'ai tellement peur de me tromper.

Il coinça la photo de leur fille contre celle sur la pierre tombale ainsi qu'un tournesol.

\- Tu me manques tellement Hinata. Tu nous manques…

* * *

Tremblant, Naruto passa, comme depuis trois jours, la porte d'une maison qu'il connaissait par cœur et qui lui rappelait tellement de bons, comme de mauvais, souvenirs. Il y avait élu domicile juste le temps de régler la demande de son père pour l'entreprise puis repartirait aussitôt. Il fut soulagé, à moitié, de n'y trouver personne, puis s'installa dans le salon et alluma sa tablette. Il soupira et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se remémorant la dispute avec son père sur ce voyage professionnel.

 _XxX_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Comment ça "non" ? demanda, surpris, Minato_

 _\- J'ai dit "non", c'est tout. Si je suis parti de Suna, ce n'est pas pour y retourner._

 _Le patriarche fronça les sourcils. Il essayait de faire un pas vers son fils et ce dernier l'envoyait sur les roses sans aucune raison valable. Voyant que Naruto, travaillait bien et faisait correctement les tâches attribuées, il avait voulu lui donner plus de responsabilités et l'envoyer dans une ville qu'il connaissait bien étant donné qu'il avait passé quatre ans là-bas. Un client avait besoin de s'entretenir avec un représentant de l'entreprise et envoyé Naruto lui avait paru judicieux. Certes, il comprenait que cette ville lui rappelait la défunte mère de sa fille, mais ce n'était même pas pour cela qu'il refusait._

 _\- Et si tu nous disais pourquoi tu refuses ? S'inquiéta Fugaku._

 _\- Il y a des tas de raisons, mais la plus évidente, c'est ma fille, il n'est pas question que je me sépare d'elle une semaine complète._

 _\- Sasuke peut s'en occuper, en plus il y a Kushina et Mikoto._

 _\- Ce n'est pas à lui de le faire. Je suis son père._

 _\- Et tu es mon fils ! Tu as des obligations envers moi et cette entreprise, ton héritage, s'énerva Minato en perdant son sang-froid._

 _Le père et le fils se fusillèrent du regard, cet affront venait de ruiner tous les avancements qu'ils avaient réussis depuis cinq mois._

 _\- Je ne suis pas prêt pour représenter l'entreprise, mentit Naruto._

 _Minato ne répondit pas et sortit de la pièce avant que ses mots dépassent sa pensée, claquant la porte derrière lui. Naruto se détendit et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il les rouvrit en sentant la main de Fugaku sur son épaule._

 _\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu t'obstines à lui faire croire que tu n'es pas à la hauteur ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui faire croire pour qu'il en soit convaincu._

 _Le père de Sasuke soupira à son tour._

 _\- Tu te trompes, il voit que tu fais beaucoup d'efforts et que tu as changé seulement, tu ne lui laisses pas l'occasion de te le prouver. S'il te propose ce voyage, c'est pour te montrer qu'il a confiance en toi._

 _\- …_

 _\- Si tu ne le fais pas pour lui, fais le pour moi et Sasuke, c'est également son héritage._

 _Sur ces mots, Fugaku tourna les talons et le laissa réfléchir. Il savait que son cadet était le point faible de Naruto._

 _XxX_

Finalement, à contre cœur, il y était allé. Après tout, il avait encore des choses à régler dans cette ville.

Naruto rouvrit les yeux quand il entendit la tablette s'allumer et fit la première chose essentielle à sa vie depuis qu'il était revenu à Suna, appeler Sasuke par Skype pour voir sa fille. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'écran fit apparaître la tête de son ami d'enfance, mais pas sa fille. Avant même un bonjour, il demanda où est-ce qu'elle était.

 _\- Bonjour à toi aussi, je vais bien merci._

\- Sasuke, gronda-t-il.

 _\- Elle dort._

\- Comment ça ?

 _\- Tu as vu l'heure ? On avait dit 19 h, elle s'est endormie en t'attendant, en plus, on l'a promené au parc, donc elle était fatiguée._

Naruto vérifia l'heure, effectivement, il avait une heure de retard.

 _\- Où étais-tu ?_

\- Sur la tombe d'Hinata, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée… Avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Quand il releva les yeux pour demander à voir sa fille, Sasuke lui intima de se taire, un doigt sur sa bouche fine. En rien de temps, le visage du brun fut remplacé par le berceau de sa fille avec cette dernière à l'intérieur. Sasuke lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il s'attendrit devant Himawari qui tétait la queue de son renard et qui tenait la queue du dinosaure de l'autre main.

* * *

Sasuke sortit de la chambre d'Himawari en fermant doucement la porte puis reprit place au salon. Il s'installa sur la table à manger où il posa la tablette en équilibre.

 _\- Quand tu dis « on » tu parles de qui ?_

\- Itachi et moi. On a fait le grand tour du parc de Konoha. Elle nous a obligé à rester devant les renards pendant une heure.

 _\- Ah bon ? Comme je faisais enfant ?_

\- Oui, dès qu'on voulait partir, elle pleurait.

Naruto ricana.

\- J'ai des vidéos, je te les enverrais après.

 _\- Merci de t'en occuper. Sinon, il ne s'est rien passé de spécial ?_

\- Non, mentit-il.

Il s'était bien passé quelque chose, mais ça ne concernait pas Himawari donc Sasuke s'abstint d'en parler à son ami même si, dans le temps, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter, malheureusement, beaucoup de chose avait changé entre eux et il ne se sentait pas de lui parler de ça.

\- Et toi ?

 _\- Rien non plus, je suis crevé et je suis pressé de rentrer retrouver ma fille, c'est tout._

Sasuke eut un petit pincement au cœur. Tout ça confirmait ce qu'il savait déjà, il ne se passerait jamais rien avec Naruto parce que ce dernier ne vivait que pour sa fille. Même en le comprenant, il se sentit blesser.

 _\- Sasuke, à quoi tu penses ?_

Il sortit de ses pensées et lui offrit un sourire résigné qui fit hausser les sourcils de Naruto. Il aurait pu mettre plus de temps à cette conclusion ou du moins, il ne voulait pas la faire tout de suite, mais sa rencontre d'aujourd'hui avait bousculé les choses.

\- Je suis un peu fatigué, je pense que je vais aller me coucher.

 _\- D'accord…_

Sasuke s'apprêtait à couper la connexion quand il entendit de légers coups à la porte. Il laissa la tablette sur la table et se leva de la chaise pour aller voir. Il ouvrit la porte sans avoir regardé avant et fut à demi-surpris de trouver Suigetsu, son ex, sur le pas de la porte. Toujours le même sourire narquois sur les lèvres, les mêmes cheveux mi-longs décolorés et la même façon de s'habiller en exhibant des parties de son corps qui l'avaient rendu fou autrefois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai besoin de te parler.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, dit-il en refermant la porte.

\- Accorde-moi cinq minutes, réclama le décoloré en posa une main contre le bois pour l'empêcher de se refermer.

Sans son accord, il rentra et se dirigea au salon. Le brun soupira, refermant la porte puis le suivi et lui demanda de ne pas trop faire de bruit.

\- Ton enfant dort ?

\- Oui.

Suigetsu fit le tour de la pièce et s'arrêta sur une photo de Naruto et Himawari, posée sur une petite table d'appoint vers les canapés.

\- J'avais raison depuis le début… Toi et lui… Finalement, c'est avec ce mec que tu as eu l'enfant que tu voulais.

Sasuke s'approcha de lui, récupéra la photo et la reposa à sa place.

\- Je t'offre quelque chose à boire ?

\- Réponds-moi, exigea son ancien amant.

\- J'ai supporté ta jalousie envers Naruto assez longtemps quand nous étions ensemble, je ne le referais pas aujourd'hui.

Suigetsu prit place sur le canapé et laissa reposer sa tête contre le bord, une main sur le visage pour cacher ses yeux.

\- Tu es heureux ?

\- C'est sa fille, répondit Sasuke du tac au tac. Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu-

\- Nous sommes colocataires et je m'occupe de la petite quand y a besoin, c'est tout, le coupa-t-il.

Un soupir de soulagement franchit les lèvres de l'invité et Sasuke prit place à ses côtés.

\- Pourquoi tu es là Suigetsu ? C'était pourtant clair entre nous.

\- Tout à l'heure… Quand je t'ai vu au parc avec ce bébé dans les bras, j'ai compris que j'avais commis une erreur. Sasuke, je t'aime toujours, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, mais la vérité, c'est que j'ai eu peur quand tu m'as parlé de vouloir un enfant.

\- J'ai dit que j'y pensais, pas que j'allais t'en mettre un dans les bras le jour d'après, surligna Sasuke.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai flippé, tout s'est passé trop vite. On venait à peine d'obtenir nos diplômes, que ton père t'engageait déjà, tu as investi dans l'immobilier. On ne vivait pas encore ensemble que tu m'as parlé d'enfant. Je n'étais pas prêt… avoua, honteusement, Suigetsu.

\- Parce que tu l'es maintenant ?

\- Je pense que tant que je ne serais pas père, je ne le saurais pas, mais j'ai surtout compris que je n'étais pas seul. Ça se fait à deux, nous étions un couple et j'ai agi comme un célibataire, je suis désolé.

Sasuke plongea ses onyx dans les yeux violets de son ancien amant pour chercher les traces d'un mensonge, mais il n'y trouva que détermination et certitude.

\- Suigetsu… Si la dernière fois, j'y pensais juste, aujourd'hui ce n'est plus qu'une simple envie… Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Demanda Sasuke.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, il enchaîna :

\- Il faut que tu sois conscient que je veux une famille… Construire ma famille, maintenant, et si on se remet ensemble, je n'attendrais pas que tu sois sûr.

\- J'ai bien compris Sasuke et je ne serais pas là, si je ne comptais pas franchir le pas. Avec toi, précisa-t-il en dégageant une mèche brune.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, savourant la caresse aérienne. Il respira le parfum de Suigetsu qui lui parvenait, cette odeur avait toujours eu le don de le transporter ailleurs et de lui faire penser à l'eau de mer. Il se reprit avant d'être enivrer, comme avant.

\- … J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir…

\- Laisse-moi une chance de le prouver, s'il te plait. En souvenir de nos quatre ans passés ensemble. On se doit bien ça.

Et seulement parce que Sasuke connaissait son caractère demerdeur, il accepta. Enfin Suigetsu n'avait pas tort, il leur devait ça, à tout les deux. Leur histoire avait durée trop longtemps pour qu'elle ne soit pas sincère et ils méritaient de se donner une autre chance ou du moins, essayer.

\- Vendredi soir, 20h ?

\- Non, Naruto ne sera pas encore rentré et je garde Himawari.

\- Tu ne peux pas la laisser chez ses parents ou avec ton frère ? Pourquoi toi ?

\- Suigetsu, gronda-t-il. Ne commence pas.

L'ex amant leva les mains en l'air en signe d'abandon et laissa Sasuke convenir du lieu et moment qu'il voulait puis sans alla, non sans avoir embrasser le brun sur la joue après avoir poser sa main sur sa hanche pour faire rapprocher leur corps.

Sasuke reprit place sur le canapé et regarda droit devant lui, observant la porte d'entrée qu'il voyait de sa place et, où il venait de dire au revoir à Suigetsu. Il passa sa main sur sa joue, là où il avait posé ses lèvres. Les frissons étaient toujours là, mais plus aussi fort qu'avant. Ils ne s'étaient pas séparés parce qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus et c'était là toute la difficulté à refuser les avances de son ancien partenaire. L'erreur était humaine et tout le monde avait le droit d'avoir peur, Suigetsu avait reconnu les deux alors qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de se relancer dans cette histoire ? Sûrement pas Naruto…

Brusquement, se souvenant qu'il était en conversation avec ce dernier avant l'arrivée de l'autre, il tourna les yeux vers la tablette et fit soulager de le voir noir. Même s'il n'avait pas de compte à rendre à son meilleur ami, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il soit au courant de son envie d'avoir un enfant, il n'en avait encore parlé à personne, sauf Suigetsu et Itachi, préférant que ça reste ainsi. C'était son jardin secret.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux pour chasser toutes ses pensées et se força à aller au lit, il avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir à tête reposée. Il devait savoir ce qu'il voulait. Savoir s'il ressentait quelque chose pour son ami d'enfance ou si c'était l'idée d'avoir la famille de Naruto, qui lui donnait envie de se mettre avec le blond, dans ce cas-là, il pourrait tout aussi bien l'avoir avec Suigetsu, qui l'aimait et pour qui, lui, avait encore des sentiments.

* * *

Toujours assis sur le canapé, Naruto retourna l'écran de sa tablette contre la petite table basse et resta la main sur l'objet pendant plusieurs minutes. Il n'aurait pas dû, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui d'écouter et regarder ce qui se passait chez lui. Il avait reconnu de suite l'homme qu'il avait vu sur les miniatures avec Sasuke, le jour où il avait retiré sa bague et eu enfin la confirmation de leur histoire. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ce qu'il avait entendu. D'abord, pourquoi Sasuke ne lui avait jamais parlé de son envie d'avoir des enfants et de son histoire avec ce pauvre type qui l'avait lâché pour ça ? Et s'il avait voulu cet appartement ensemble et qu'il était aussi prévenait avec lui et Himawari … c'était juste par intérêt ? Juste pour avoir sa fille, mais lui dans tout ça ?

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et s'interdit de partir trop loin dans ses pensées. Il avait déjà assez de choses à régler pour se rajouter des problèmes. Il verra tout ça en rentrant dans quelques jours.

* * *

 _ **Petite note de l'auteur :**_

 _\- Chapitre 2 de SWITCH en ligne ( un peu de PUB ne fait pas de mal, j'en suis très fière de cette histoire et pour moi, elle vaut largement SNAPCHAT, que vous avez adoré )  
_

 _Prochain chapitre le 25/11/17 ou 02/12/17_

 _Bouquet de Naruto à Hinata  
*Symbole du souvenir, _le myosotis _est la fleur de l'absence et de la séparation._  
 _*_ La marguerite _est un modèle d'innocence et de simplicité._  
 _*_ Le colchique _est associé à la mélancolie et à la nostalgie._  
 _*_ Le chrysanthème _exprime la fragilité des sentiments._  
 _*Symbole de perfection au Japon,_ le camélia _est associé à l'admiration._  
 _*Associé à la poésie et la délicatesse,_ le bleuet _illustre la timidité._  
 _*Spontanée et colorée,_ l'anémone _soigne les douleurs et les chagrins._  
*Tournesol jaune _: « Tu es mon soleil, je ne vois que toi, c'est vers toi que je me tourne. »_

 _Bon bah voilà, il fallait bien que ça commence à bouger, apparemment c'était trop calme ) j'espère avoir donné satisfaction, satisfaction qui sera normalement à son comble au prochain chapitre ^^_

 _Je tenais également à remercier toutes les lectrices-lecteurs et particulièrement celles-ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire un review. J'avais comme « objectif perso » d'atteindre minimum les 100reviews voir, au top, les 150 pour cette histoire et je risques d'être dans mes clous si ça continue comme ça ^^ d'habitude, j'ai plus de favoris que de reviews sur mes histoires mais, avec celle-ci, la tendance s'est inversée. Peut-être qu'un jour j'arriverais à combiner les deux mais en attendant, un grand MERCI ! J'ai autant de commentaires constructifs que de message tout mignon qui me font sourire et pour moi, ça compte bcp. La plus part des auteurs se servent de l'écriture comme échappatoire, j'en fais parti mais savoir qu'en plus, ça plait... Je pense que vous comprenez . Bisous bisous  
_

 _ **Petite réponse à flo :** Alors je ne sais pas si j'ai eu 2 flo ou si tu as commenter 2X mais merci, c'est vrai que le M-preg, je ne me sens pas encore d'en écrire, alors c'était un bon compromis pour ceux et celles qui m'en demandaient ^^ et contente que ça te plaise =)  
_

 _ **Petit réponse à fan sasunaru ( plus grande fan africaine ) :** Cette histoire est bien un SasuNaru, si jamais je change le pairing, ça sera évoqué,pas montré mais normalement non, pas d'inquiétude. pour LE PROCÈS DE MA VIE, j'avoue que je voulais faire un mélange, pour le moment c'est un raiting T avec suggestion SasuNaru mais je voulais faire un extra en rating M et paring SasuNaruSasu. Quoi qu'il arrive, je signale le couple sur le résumé et en entête à chaque fois._

 _ **Petite réponse à Maud :** Mon dieu, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne t'avais pas retrouvé sur mes histoires, j'ai même vérifié et effectivement je ne me trompe pas. Je suis très contente de te revoir ! Oui il y aura encore des moments coconing, un peu moins parce que comme tu le vois, on arrive sur les péripéties mais tkt il y en aura encore. FOUILLE AU CORPS : hihi, contente et tu n'es pas la première à me dire que j'arrive à faire aimer un pairing que la personne n'apprécie pas d'habitude alors c'est vraiment top pour moi. Oui je reconnais que mes description sont toutes petites, j'ai expliqué pourquoi dans mon profil mais je sais que je devrais m'y attarder plus, c'est un de mes points faible, en faite, je veux tellement aller vite pour arriver au cœur de l'histoire que je passes des choses sous silence. Je suis très impatiente alors ça doit se ressentir. UNDRESS : Merci bcp et c'est pas grv si tu te répètes, ça ne me dérange pas ^^ Et oui le commerce est de plus en plus dur, c'est vrai qu'Internet est un gros problème mais honnêtement je trouve que ce sont les gens qui sont devenus de plus en plus dure, réticent et associable, pensant à tort qu'on veut leur faire cracher du fric alors que perso, ce n'est pas ainsi que j'ai appris mon métier mais bon, malheureusement 95% du temps le commerce c'est ça aussi =s Ahah bah tkt, il y en a encore plein d'histoire que j'ai écrite que tu peux lire par jour et que tu n'as pas encore lu xp A moins que si mais comme j'ai pas eu ton avis, je ne sais pas, je suppose que pas encore =s En tout, je me répètes mais je suis très contente de te revoir. Bisous bisous_


	7. Mois 6

Sur la table à langer, après avoir fini d'habiller Himawari, qui sortait du bain, Naruto lui tendit ses index pour qu'elle s'accroche et força un peu pour la mettre assise.

Elle ne tenait pas encore très bien, mais il était content de ne pas avoir loupé ça pendant sa semaine d'absence, de même que ses premières vocalises. Et oui, depuis peu, elle poussait des cris et il lui répondait. S'engageaient alors des discussions aussi marrantes pour le père que pour la fille.

Himawari poussa un cri plus fort que les autres en tournant la tête sur le côté et Naruto comprit que Sasuke était arrivé dans la pièce. Il suivit alors le regard de sa fille et vit son colocataire, un sourire sincère sur le visage, ce dernier se pencha dans le creux du cou d'Himawari et la fit rire dans un cri aigu. C'était un geste qu'ils avaient qu'entre eux, ça n'appartenait qu'à Sasuke et sa fille, lui non, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, au contraire.

\- Tu as rendez-vous à quelle heure ?

Sasuke, qui caressait la joue de l'enfant, s'éloigna pour prendre place en face du lavabo, il ouvrit la glace en hauteur pour sortir sa brosse à dents et son dentifrice.

\- 20 heures.

Naruto détailla rapidement son ami, un jean clair quelconque avec une chemise blanche remontée au-dessus des coudes.

\- Tu vas y aller comme ça ?

Sasuke se contenta de hausser les épaules en enfournant l'objet dans sa bouche pour se laver les dents.

Naruto soupira intérieurement, depuis son retour du voyage professionnel, leurs rapports étaient un peu trop froids à son goût. Il avait essayé d'agir normalement, mais il s'en était bien senti incapable et quand Sasuke lui avait dit que son ancien compagnon voulait le revoir, il lui avait simplement demandé s'il avait accepté alors qu'il le savait déjà. À maintes reprises, il voulut engager la discussion et en savoir plus, mais sa bouche avait été incapable de former les bons mots. Ils s'étaient ainsi éloignés davantage et contrairement à son retour de Suna, il y a six mois, Sasuke l'avait laissé dans son coin.

Sasuke se pencha pour recracher le dentifrice puis se releva à temps pour voir Naruto prendre sa fille dans les bras et sortir de la pièce. Il soupira intérieurement, c'était comme ça entre eux depuis le retour de Naruto. Son ami avait été distant et ça l'avait poussé à se conforter dans son idée. Encore plus quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il reprenait contact avec son ex avec qui il avait une vraie relation. Le blond avait été encore plus froid et l'envie d'empêcher ce fossé de se creuser un peu plus n'y était plus. Leur amitié d'avant n'existait plus, leur complicité non plus, leurs désirs encore moins, plus rien n'était comme avant. Naruto ne faisait rien pour retrouver ce qu'ils avaient et il en avait marre d'être le seul à faire des efforts, le seul pour qui sa relation avec le blond comptait. Si Naruto ne voulait pas être avec lui, soit, mais lui voulait au moins retrouver son meilleur ami.

Il sortit de la salle d'eau et retourna dans sa chambre pour récupérer ses papiers, avant de prendre la route. Sur son lit, il vit une tenue fraîchement posée et ne put retenir un micro sourire. Naruto lui avait préparé d'autres vêtements pour son rendez-vous comme il le faisait quand ils étaient ados. Sasuke savait s'habiller, mais le blond avait toujours su le rendre plus beau et désirable.

Alors que Naruto vidait la baignoire et rangeait les jouets qu'il avait utilisés dans l'eau, il vit Sasuke revenir dans la pièce d'eau.

\- Himawari ? S'inquiéta le brun.

\- Dans le petit transat, elle joue.

Il détailla pour la seconde fois Sasuke, une pointe de satisfaction dans les yeux et le trouva magnifique. Il s'était changé pour enfiler le jean brut et le t-shirt blanc, col polo en V qu'il lui avait sorti.

\- Tes petites chaussures bleues foncé devraient suffire et ton cuir, au cas où.

\- Hm, répondit Sasuke en cherchant le bon parfum à mettre.

Naruto l'arrêta, prit celui qu'il préférait sur le brun et l'en aspergea. Il fouilla ensuite dans un tiroir pour en sortir un épais bracelet en cuir et une plaque militaire où était gravé l'emblème de la famille Uchiha avec sa date de naissance. Il lui attacha le tout au cou et au poignet puis plongea ses azurs dans les onyx qui le scrutaient. Il dégagea une mèche brune derrière l'oreille blanche et souffla :

\- Tu es parfait.

Ils s'observèrent un moment, cherchant à deviner ce que l'autre pensait ou simplement à espérer que l'un agisse, finalement, ce fut Naruto qui parla :

\- Tu devrais te dépêcher, il ne faudrait pas le faire attendre…

XxX

La soirée touchant presque à sa fin, Sasuke essuya une énième pique de Suigetsu à propos de Naruto, mais décida d'y répondre :

\- Naruto est mon meilleur ami, il l'a toujours été et le sera toujours. Ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi, ne regarde que nous. Je n'avais pas à me justifier avant et je n'ai toujours pas à le faire aujourd'hui. Je l'ai perdu et c'est en partie ta faute, j'ai accepté de retirer notre bague, enlever la plupart de nos photos dans ma chambre, quand il revenait, j'étais toujours avec toi et je trouvais une excuse pour ne pas le voir. J'ai fait tout ça pour toi et, même si je t'aimais, j'ai perdu la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi à l'époque. J'en fais les frais aujourd'hui et qu'est-ce que j'y ai gagné ? Tu m'as quitté à la moindre difficulté, qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Si on se remet ensemble, il va falloir que tu acceptes ma relation avec lui. Je refuse que notre lien se dégrade plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. En plus, maintenant il y a Himawari…

Suigetsu comprenait, mais la relation que Sasuke entretenait avec Naruto lui avait toujours fait peur. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux que seuls les concernés ne voyaient pas et il avait toujours eu peur que s'ils s'en rendaient compte, il en serait fini de son histoire avec le brun. Il posa quand même une question, une qu'il avait posée tellement de fois à Sasuke, mais dont il avait encore besoin d'entendre la réponse :

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Le portable de l'Uchiha se mit à sonner et il fut déçu de le voir décrocher au lieu de lui répondre.

 _\- Sasuke, tu es avec Naruto ? Demanda, inquiet, Minato._

\- Non, pourquoi ?

 _\- Il nous a appelé avec Kushina, paniqué, mais ça a raccroché et il est sur la messagerie maintenant._

\- Vous avez essayé sur le téléphone fixe ?

 _\- Oui, mais ça sonne dans le vide._

Sasuke tenta de garder son calme pour ne pas faire paniquer les grands-parents, mais l'inquiétude commença à le prendre au ventre.

\- Je rentre, je ne suis pas loin et je vous appelle.

 _\- Merci Sasuke, merci, on se tient prêt s'il y a un problème._

Il raccrocha et se leva de table.

\- Où vas-tu ? Demanda Suigetsu.

\- Naruto est injoignable, il a peut-être un problème, je vais voir.

\- Tu ne peux pas laisser sa famille s'en occuper, tu ne seras pas toujours là pour lui.

\- Si, toujours, le contredit-il en jetant un billet pour payer son repas.

\- Et quand on aura notre famille, il passera aussi en premier ? Lança son ex quand il tourna les talons.

Sasuke s'arrêta de dos…

\- Je peux accepter ta relation avec lui mais je n'accepterai jamais que ce soit lui avant moi.

… à peine une seconde avant de repartir, sans lui répondre, sans la moindre hésitation.

En choisissant Naruto ce soir, il venait de perdre définitivement Suigetsu mais peu importe, il avait commit l'erreur une fois de faire passer Suigetsu avant Naruto, il ne la commettrait pas deux fois. Même si sa raison lui criait de penser à son bonheur, son cœur lui hurlait d'essayer une dernière fois.

XxX

La porte s'ouvrit avec force, laissant apparaître Sasuke et une infirmière qui s'excusa auprès du médecin de son intrusion, lui ayant formellement interdit.

Naruto sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais ne put pas bouger, Himawari se faisant examiner dans ses bras.

\- C'est bon Haruno-san, laissez-le, je suppose qu'il est de la famille.

Même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une vraie question, le jeune papa hocha positivement de la tête tandis que Sasuke le fit à haute voix après avoir embrassé le front bronzé qu'il avait déjà atteint.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda le brun au médecin.

\- Plus de peur que de mal, surtout pour le papa. Je vais vous donner une pommade pour cette petite bosse, mais les radios n'ont rien montré.

\- Et si ça survint plus tard ? S'inquiéta Naruto.

\- Je vous invite à revenir dans quelques jours pour refaire des examens, mais je vous assure que votre fille est forte et en pleine forme.

Sur ces paroles rassurantes, Mr Yakushi, le pédiatre de garde leur donna ce qu'il fallait et les renvoya chez eux.

Himawari, qui s'était endormi sur le trajet, fut couchée à l'arrivée dans l'appartement tandis que Sasuke se pressa pour préparer de quoi manger à son ami. Il le retrouva dans la chambre de sa fille à la regarder dormir. Sans faire de bruit, il se rapprocha et réceptionna Naruto qui s'était retourné dans ses bras en le sentant arriver. Il l'étreignit doucement et tenta de calmer les tremblements du blond.

Dans les bras protecteurs de Sasuke, Naruto se laissa aller.

Il avait eu tellement peur quand Himawari avait basculé la tête en avant et avait tapé la tête la première. Il était assis à coté d'elle, par terre sur le tapis du salon, mais son portable, vibrant dans sa poche arrière du jean l'avait obligé à se lever pour le récupérer et pendant ce court laps de temps, cinq secondes à peine, sa fille avait basculé. Après ça, tout, c'était passé très vite, il avait voulu appeler ses parents, mais son portable n'avait plus de batterie, Himawari pleurait beaucoup trop et prit de panique, il avait conduit jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche. Ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Sasuke franchir la porte de la salle de consultation était indescriptible. Il ne savait pas comment il avait deviné mais ça lui était égale. Le résultat était là, Sasuke à ses côtés.

Et maintenant, dans ses bras, il ne voulait plus qu'y rester. Il se dégagea du cou crème pour regarder Sasuke, ce dernier caressa sa joue striée dans une caresse réconfortante et il ferma les yeux pour savourer le geste puis s'arrêta de réfléchir et d'avoir peur. Il entoura la nuque de Sasuke et l'embrassa, mais le brun ne le laissa pas approfondir le baiser :

\- Non, murmura l'Uchiha pour ne pas réveiller Himawari. Je suis désolé, mais cette fois, c'est moi qui ne pourrai pas me satisfaire d'une seule nuit…

* * *

Sasuke poussa la porte sans la fermer, laissant un entrebâillement, au cas où. Il s'avança au pied de son lit, retira son haut qu'il jeta négligemment par terre puis monta sur son lit. D'abord, ses mains puis un genou, la position fit balancer sa plaque militaire dans le vide, mais pas longtemps. Une main bronzée vint la prendre et tira dessus. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles charnues de Naruto chastement, lui laissant le temps de monter entièrement sur le matelas puis il le sentit tirer plus fortement sur sa chaîne et répondit à l'invitation en ouvrant la bouche. Leurs langues se touchèrent avec envie et délice, un peu de douceur vite remplacée par de l'empressement. En manque d'air, ils se séparèrent et Sasuke décida de retirer son jean pour se retrouver en caleçon, comme Naruto. A peine fait, le blond l'obligea à se rallonger sur lui, l'embrassa à nouveau avec fièvre et plongea sans préavis la main dans son boxer.

\- Attend, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

\- Non, on a déjà assez attendu. Je te veux maintenant. Fais-moi tien.

Les mots de Naruto firent frissonner tout son corps et dans un gémissement non contenu, il viola la bouche face à lui. Il se laissa branler pendant qu'il retirait le boxer blanc sous lui puis présenta deux doigts à l'anus qui allait le recevoir, mais Naruto ne l'entendit pas ainsi. Ce dernier guida directement son sexe stimulé, à l'entrée, après avoir écarté ses cuisses musclées. Sasuke sentit deux mains presser ses fesses et décida de répondre aux envies de son partenaire. Il rentra sans préparation dans le corps de Naruto qui lui griffa le dos et lui mordit la lèvre sous l'intrusion. Il grogna en sentant les parois fermes de son meilleur ami se resserrer douloureusement autour de lui. La seule pensée cohérente qui se forma dans son esprit, à ce moment-là, fut qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi complet qu'à l'intérieur de Naruto. C'était déjà le cas la première fois, mais ça n'avait pas changé avec le temps. Naruto était le seul à le connaître par cœur et par corps. Il était le seul à pouvoir le combler même s'il en comprenait réellement toutes les significations aujourd'hui et il comptait bien faire comprendre à ce dernier que la réciprocité valait également.

Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière en sentant le sexe de Sasuke le pénétrer entièrement. La douleur lui rappela que ce n'était pas un rêve, son meilleur ami était de nouveau en lui, combien de fois l'avait-il désiré en secret sans en avoir eu le droit ? Il s'accrocha à lui, désespérément, espérant que cette fois-ci, ils ne se quitteraient plus et ne se laisseraient pas aller avec d'autres, pourtant, il savait que la réalité finirait par frapper à sa porte. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Il ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation d'être enfin entier et comblé, grâce à Sasuke.

\- Vas-y, haleta Naruto quand il s'habitua à la présence en lui.

Sasuke commença ses déhanchements. Les premiers les firent grimacer de douleur, le blond était beaucoup trop serré et il se demanda si Naruto se faisait prendre par ses partenaires à Suna ou même s'il en avait eu. Ses mouvements devinrent moins difficiles, plus fluides au fur et à mesure et il se permit d'y aller plus fort et plus vite. Il se gorgea des soupirs, halètements et gémissements discrets de Naruto. Son meilleur ami n'avait jamais été expressif au lit et même si, dans son adolescence, il eut préféré des partenaires vocales, avec l'âge, il savourait d'autant plus les petits cris qu'il arrivait à soutirer et ça provoquait chez lui plus de sensations qu'une personne sans retenu.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour témoigner de son plaisir mais seul un sanglot traversa sa gorge. Impuissant, il laissa quelques larmes remplir ses yeux et rouler sur ses joues. Si Sasuke y lut un signe avant coureur d'un orgasme, lui sut qu'il y avait un mélange de satisfaction sexuelle, de culpabilité, de peur et de bonheur. Il s'arc bouta dans un ultime coup de reins et éjacula entre leur corps humide.

\- … à moi, entendit-il à son oreille avant de s'endormir.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Est-ce que Naruto à dit oui pour plus qu'une nuit ou est-ce que Sasuke a accepté que c'était ça ou rien, à découvrir dans la suite *µ* Certains trouveront le lemon court rapide et peu détaillé mais je voulais mettre l'accent sur des sentiments bien précis… Rassurez-vous le prochain chp est principalement des lemons ^^_

 _PS : Suigetsu n'apparaître plus et on en entendra plus parler, je le précise là parce que même si pour moi, c'est évident qu'après ça, il n'y ai plus de contact entre eux, ce n'est peut-être pas le cas pour tout le monde._

 _Prochain chp le 02/12/17 ou 09/12/17_

 _ **Petite réponse à Flo :** Bizarre que ce ne soit pas affiché. Encore merci comme à chaque fois et je suis en train d'en écrire pleins, j'espère qu'elles te plairont quand je les posterais =)_

 _ **Petite réponse à fan sasunaru ( plus grande fan africaine ) :** Je réponds toujours, tu verras ^^ Merci à toi de m'écrire ce que tu en penses, j'espère que cette suite t'aura ravie !_

 _ **Petite réponse à Maud :** Tkt tout m'intéresse ) Et normal que je te réponde avec un paragraphe rien que pour toi, tu m'avais laissé plein de review ^^ SWITCH : je suis désolée, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre en vérité. Malgré ce qu'elle dégage j,'espère que tu en trouvera du bon si tu décides de continuer à la lire... RESPONSABILITÉS :Totalement d'accord avec toi, la base c'est la communication mais tout le monde ne le comprend pas ou s'ils en ont conscient, ils ont peur des conséquences qui ne sont pas toujours bonnes selon la personne qu'il y a en face. Disons que les fautes sont partagées, pour le moment, il y a encore pas mal de zone d'ombre qu'il s'éclairciront dans un ou 2 chp. Suigetsu aime encore Sasuke mais dans le sens inverse, Sasuke a encore de très fort sentiment pour lui mais pas autant, il y a une légère nuance qui a eu son importance dans ce chapitre ^^ Tu as déjà dit bien des choses et c'est top. Bisous bisous et j'espère que ce chp t'aura plut._


	8. Mois 7

Lunettes sur le nez, un livre entre les mains et à demi coucher dans son lit, Sasuke soupira en voyant Naruto passer devant sa chambre pour la énième fois. Il l'interpella doucement pour ne pas réveiller Himawari :

\- Baka, tu vas finir par la réveiller.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le Baka, Teme ? Répondit Naruto en s'appuyant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Va te coucher, suggéra-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil.

Le brun repartit dans sa lecture, mais Naruto l'empêcha d'aller bien loin.

\- Tu lis quoi ?

Sasuke soupira une nouvelle fois puis écarta les bras et les jambes naturellement dans une invitation muette.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'en voulu d'être aussi transparent, mais s'avança quand même dans la pièce, monta lentement sur le lit et prit place entre les jambes de Sasuke. Il appuya son dos contre le torse nu de son ami et posa ses mains sur les genoux repliés de part et d'autre de son corps. Sasuke mit son livre devant eux et replongea dans sa lecture.

Cette position le renvoya à leurs années collège et lycée où ils avaient pris l'habitude de se mettre ainsi. Pourquoi ? Le blond ne s'en souvenait plus, mais au fil du temps, Sasuke s'était mis à lire et lui jouait à la console. Ils restaient comme ça pendant des heures avant qu'Itachi fasse des allusions et qu'ils se séparent pour le faire taire.

La voix de Sasuke le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Répète, demande-t-il.

\- Je disais que tu sens bon.

Le souffle à son oreille le fit frissonner et fermer les yeux.

\- Sasuke…

\- Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda innocemment le brun après lui avoir léché le lobe de l'oreille.

\- … Tu sais très bien, soupira-t-il d'aise en fermant les yeux et reposant sa tête contre l'épaule derrière lui.

\- Non, je ne sais pas.

Encore une fois, le souffle contre son oreille le fit frissonner. Son organe était une zone extrêmement érogène. Sasuke reprit sa lecture comme si de rien était, sa bouche contre son organe auditif et une de ses mains se glissa furtivement dans le pantalon de Naruto. Elle caressa son sexe tendu par-dessus son caleçon, puis pressa contre son anus. Combien de fois, dans leur adolescence, Naruto avait voulu que cette position dégénère ainsi ?

\- Sasuke, gémit-il.

\- Hm ?

\- … Plus…

Le brun remonta sa main sous le t-shirt pour pincer ses tétons puis redescendit pour passer sous le caleçon. Il emprisonna, le membre à demi-érigé, entre ses doigts et caressa le gland avec son pouce.

\- S'il te plaît… geignit Naruto.

Rictus aux lèvres, Sasuke toujours dans sa lecture, commença à le branler, il adopta une cadence lente pour faire tendre au maximum le sexe sous ses doigts puis quand Naruto commença à bouger des hanches, il arrêta. Un grognement de frustration lui répondit et, dans l'intention de se faire pardonner ou de le torturer un peu plus, il présenta son index et son majeur à l'anneau de chair qu'il désirait ardemment. Il la titilla, pressant contre par moments, faisant retenir la respiration de Naruto puis reprit ses petits mouvements circulaires.

Entre ses bras, il sentit Naruto s'impatienter. Une des mains bronzée sur son genou se déplaça sur la sienne en train de le toucher. Sans attendre, il l'obligea à le pénétrer avec ses deux doigts et il se sentit défaillir en entendant le gémissement de bien-être qui s'échappa des lèvres charnues. Il laissa le blond se donner du plaisir avec ses doigts avant de lâcher son livre pour lui faire tourner la tête de son côté, prendre son menton et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il rentra sa langue pour le goûter entièrement et la deuxième main bronzée, encore sur son genou, s'enfonça dans son articulation.

\- Prends-moi, haleta difficilement Naruto quand il relâcha sa bouche.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour retirer le haut de son colocataire, le basculer en avant puis enlever le bas. Il baissa son pantalon de pyjama pour le pénétra sans plus de cérémonie. Très vite, Naruto lui réclama plus, plus vite, plus fort et il lui donna.

XxX

Sasuke passa la porte de chez lui, fatigué. Il avait passé la journée avec Orochimaru et, comme à chaque fois, ce client l'épuisait mentalement et physiquement. Entre ses avances douteuses et ses exigences professionnelles, il n'en pouvait plus, mais c'était le seul à réussir, là où tous, à l'entreprise, échouaient.

\- Hey, le salua Naruto qui l'accueillit dans le couloir.

Sasuke le mangea des yeux, Naruto dans un jean noir ajusté, un pull de la même couleur avec des coudières grise et une chemise chinée ressortait du col en v et des manches. Le blond s'habillait souvent avec des couleurs chaudes mais Sasuke le préférait dans les froides, ça lui donnait un côté sombre qui l'avait toujours fait frissonner.

\- Tu vas quelque part ? Demanda-t-il en le voyant si bien apprêter.

Naruto se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne avant de lui répondre :

\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait passer une soirée ensemble, au restaurant et pourquoi pas un cinéma.

\- Himawari ?

\- Je l'ai laissé pour la nuit à mes parents, ils la ramènent demain pour le repas avec les tiens.

Sasuke faillit se reprendre et passer au-dessus de son état de fatigue en comprenant qu'il avait enfin un moment qu'avec Naruto, mais la journée du dimanche, qu'il avait oublié, le mina sur place. Il pensait pouvoir se reposer un minimum ce weekend, mais tout était contre lui. Un soupir lui échappa sans le vouloir et le blond se rapprocha, posa une main douce sur sa joue qui lui fit relever le visage pour tomber dans les doux azurs.

\- Viens, lui souffla-t-il.

* * *

Nu dans la baignoire, Sasuke se laissait éponger par Naruto, assis sur le rebord. Ce dernier, manches relevées sur les avant bras, plongea sa main dans l'eau pour gorger l'objet du liquide chaud puis le posa sur le haut du corps à l'air libre de Sasuke et le pressa pour que l'eau le réchauffe.

\- Encore cinq minutes et après, on y va.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce soir, on reste ici, le rassura Naruto.

Il se sentait un peu coupable de dire non à un amant aussi désirable mais l'avantage de vivre avec, c'était qu'il pouvait se faire pardonner quand il le voulait, même si Himawari compliquait les choses.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux et s'enfonçant un peu plus de l'eau.

Il rouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard et trouva le blond dans ses pensées, il caressa son visage, le mouillant légèrement, pour l'en faire sortir.

\- Naruto ?

\- À quoi ça rime tout ça, Sasuke ?

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Nous… Où va-t-on ? Réitéra-t-il.

\- Tu te prends trop la tête.

Oui, Naruto réfléchissait trop, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais avant, ce qui leur avait souvent posé problème, il n'aurait jamais pensé que des années après, ce soit le contraire qui pose problème.

\- Profitons de l'instant présent, suggéra Sasuke.

\- Et après ? Quand ma fille ne pourra plus se séparer de toi ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on se sépare ?

\- J-

\- Je ne compte pas partir, Naruto, trancha-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Son vis-à-vis baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sasuke n'aimait pas cette attitude qu'il avait depuis son retour, attitude qui lui faisait penser que son meilleur ami cachait quelque chose, qu'il savait ce qui se passerait dans le futur.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ? Lui demanda-t-il sérieusement.

\- … Sasuke, je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu. J'ai vécu à Suna, j'ai pris des décisions et j'ai agi, à ce moment-là, en estimant que c'était la meilleure chose pour moi et je ne pourrais jamais revenir en arrière. Je ne peux pas effacer ce que j'ai vécu là-bas.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire pour vivre à Konoha.

\- Tu ne comprends pas.

\- Explique-moi alors, intima-t-il, mais Naruto resta muet. Ça suffit… Ce qui s'est passé pendant ces quatre ans, ne me regarde pas, maintenant, tu es là. Arrêtes d'y penser, ça te fait plus de mal que ça t'apporte du réconfort.

\- … Tu ne peux pas fermer les yeux et faire comme si ça t'était égal.

\- C'est pourtant ce que je vais faire. Tu l'as bien fait toi, pour moi, tu ne m'as rien demandé de ces quatre années.

\- C'est différent.

\- Es-tu heureux Naruto ? Avec moi ?

\- Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je le suis vraiment, avoua-t-il honteux

\- C'est tout ce qui compte.

Sur ces derniers mots, Sasuke prit le visage en coupe de Naruto et l'embrassa. Ce baiser signifiait un nouveau départ, pour lui, pour Naruto, pour eux deux tout simplement. Ce dernier attrapa ses poignets et se laissa guider avant de glisser bêtement dans la baignoire, tout habillé. Ils se regardèrent avant que Sasuke explose de rire, vite suivi par Naruto. C'était tellement naturel entre eux. L'amour ? L'amitié ? Aucune différence. Bien au contraire, leur union ressemblait plus à une évidence. Une évidence que tout le monde avait vu avant eux. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, savourant ce bonheur, éphémère. Ou pas.

XxX

\- Aller princesse, à la sieste, on reprend les bonnes habitudes, lança Naruto en regardant sa mère après avoir récupéré sa fille, à quatre pattes.

Cette dernière lui tira la langue et tout le monde rigola, sachant pertinemment qu'Himawari avait tous les droits chez ses grands-parents.

\- À tout à l'heure, sourit Naruto en prenant la petite main de sa fille pour faire un signe à tous.

\- Et mon bisou ? Réclama Sasuke.

\- Est-ce qu'il a le droit ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Himawari ? Il a été sage ?

\- Bien sûr que je l'ai été, demande à ton père pour hier soir.

Sasuke profita de l'embarras crée par son allusion pour voler un baiser à Naruto et câliner l'enfant dans le cou qui provoqua instantanément ses rires. Son colocataire s'éclipsa, les joues rougies, lui reprenant place à table. Cinq paires de yeux le fixèrent et il lança naturellement, en prenant la salade :

\- Oui, nous sommes ensemble.

Itachi fut le premier à réagir.

\- Il était temps. Félicitations, petit frère, tu es papa maintenant.

Ce dernier prit le saladier que son cadet lui tendait et se servit.

\- Fils… commença sérieusement Fugaku.

\- Je te répondrais la même chose que j'ai dite à Minato-san, quand Naruto et moi avons aménagé ensemble : « Je sais ce que je fais ».

\- Tu es sûr ? Intervint le patriarche Namikaze.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais autant été de toute ma vie.

Fugaku et Minato se regardèrent, mais ne purent qu'acquiescer tandis que Mikoto et Kushina se réjouirent que leur famille soit enfin liée.

Dans le couloir, Naruto essuya rageusement une larme qui s'était échappé puis aborda son plus beau sourire avant de rentrer dans le salon et passer une journée avec tout le monde, comme si de rien était.

XxX

Sasuke claqua la porte d'entrée sans ménagement avec le pied tandis que Naruto lui ravageait la bouche. Les mains sur les hanches fermes, il souleva le corps qui serait bientôt sien et le posa sur le meuble d'entrée. Dans la manœuvre, ils firent tomber un cadre qui se brisa par terre.

\- Sasu-

\- On s'en fou, j'en rachèterai un, coupa-t-il en plongeant dans le cou bronzé pour le marquer.

Naruto gémit de bien-être et oublia vite l'objet. Il retira le haut de Sasuke qu'il fit voltiger dans le couloir tandis que ce dernier s'abaissait pour virer son pantalon.  
Il se redressa et Naruto lui défit son jean pour sortir son sexe, le brun attrapa les cuisses musclées qu'il ramena sur le bord du meuble puis, sans préparations, pénétra son meilleur ami. Le petit cri de douleur que Naruto retint l'excita encore plus, mais il savait aussi que son partenaire aimait cette sensation brûlante quand il se faisait prendre.  
Il obligea Naruto à entourer ses jambes autour de ses reins puis s'aventura dans le couloir après avoir retiré, tant bien que mal, son jean. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, le plaquant violemment contre un mur, s'enfonçant assez profond pour toucher la boule de nerfs du blond qui trembla entre ses bras. Une des jambes bronzée lâcha prise pour reprendre appuie par terre tandis que Sasuke avait rattrapé l'autre de justesse. Il profita de cet écart pour donner de profond et brute à-coups, secouant le corps de Naruto. Soudain, son partenaire le repoussa, rictus aux lèvres, prêt à jouer, mais Sasuke, le connaissant par cœur, l'empoigna avant qu'il s'échappe et le plaqua face contre le mur pour le pénétrer d'un coup sec.

\- T-t' aimes être en moi, hoqueta le blond.

\- J'adore ça, mon corps te réclame et le tien ne peut pas se passer du mien.

\- Prétentieux, haleta Naruto.

Prétentieuse peut-être, mais son affirmation avait déjà été confirmée, depuis plusieurs jours. Ils passaient leur temps à s'unir comme s'ils en avaient besoin, comme s'ils rattrapaient toute leur adolescence où ils n'avaient pas pu franchir le pas. Leur corps se désirait comme jamais ils en avaient désiré un autre. C'était violent, puissant et peut-être même destructeur.

\- Naruto, je…

\- Donne-moi Sasuke !

Sasuke grogna pour avoir été coupé dans son élan sentimental, mais les mots de Naruto eurent raison de lui et il s'attela à la tâche, le faisant jouir sans ménagement, encore et encore.

* * *

Allongé sur le ventre, nu, Naruto soupira d'aise en sentant la bouche de Sasuke sur son corps.

\- J'ai honte.

\- De ? Demanda Sasuke entre deux baisers.

\- Avoir laissé Himawari à tes parents tout le week-end.

\- Depuis qu'on a officialisé les choses entre nous, ils sont contents de pouvoir la prendre. Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir.

\- Oui, mais-

Naruto ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase, Sasuke épousa son corps et lui lécha l'oreille. Il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté pour que la bouche de son meilleur ami descende dans son cou. Il arrêta Sasuke quand deux doigts se présentèrent à son anus :

\- Je crois qu'on en a un peu trop abusé…

Sasuke éloigna ses doigts puis repartit à la découverte du corps bronzé. Il délaissa le cou pour la nuque puis créa un sillon jusqu'au bas du dos, non sans avoir grignoter ses omoplates.

\- Sasuke, je-

Naruto hoqueta de surprise en sentant une langue humide taquiner son entrée. Il oublia ce qu'il voulait dire pour savourer la caresse du brun et apprécia qu'il soulage sa chair un peu trop abusée des précédents ébats. Pendant que la langue rentra en lui, il sentit une main, cajoler son sexe, provoquant de petits déhanchements pour accentuer le plaisir. Sasuke lui faisait perdre pied et toute notion de la réalité, oubliant même la peur que provoquera le retour à sa vraie vie.

Envahi d'une folle envie, il fit stopper Sasuke puis l'obligea à s'allonger sur le dos. Il prit la relève et embrassa le corps crème, il s'emporta rapidement, trop impatient de goûter entièrement son amant, puis prit en bouche le sexe tendu face à lui. Il suça, salivant abondamment cette partie du corps qui le rendait fou, s'enivrant des onomatopées de Sasuke, qui avait du mal à se retenir.

Au bord de la jouissance, Sasuke tira sur les mèches blondes, Naruto compris et le chevaucha. Sa main caressa le creux des reins puis passa furtivement entre les fesses dans une demande muette. Pour toute réponse, Naruto lui sourit et s'abaissa sur son sexe, lentement. Il se retint difficilement de mettre un coup de hanches pour s'enfoncer profondément, mais il se refusa de lui faire mal. Il en était bien incapable intentionnellement. Il tenait à lui, de plus en plus et loin de lui faire peur, il en fut comblé.

* * *

 ** _Petit note de l'auteur :_**

 _Nous sommes à la moitié de l'histoire =)_

 _Prochain chapitre 09/12/17_

 ** _Petite réponse à flo :_** _Oui c'est vrai que je me justifie à chaque fois mais je devrais pas, j'aime tellement regrouper mon plaisir avec ceux qui lisent que j'essaye de contenter un maximum, contente que ma plume te plaise, j'essaye de l'améliorer à chaque histoire même si c'est compliqué quand on prend certaines habitudes :s bisous bisous_

 ** _Petite réponse à fan sasunaru ( ma plus grande fan africaine ) :_** _j'espère que le couple t'a plut, qu'il était comme tu l'imaginais. Merci pour ton review ^^ bisous bisous._

 ** _Petite réponse à Maud_** _: Tkt la longueur m'importe peu, c'est le contenu le plus important ^^ Rassures-toi, il y aura encore plein de déclaration )Et tu sens bien, faudra juste attendre encore… Alors elle va grandir mais on ne le verra pas vraiment, je vais faire un saut dans le temps sur la fin mais c'est tout._


	9. Mois 8

Alors que Sasuke et son père parlaient dans un couloir de l'entreprise, Minato les interpella.

\- M. Subaku est arrivé ? Se renseigna Fugaku.

\- Oui, dans la petite salle de conférences, allons-y.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent au point de rendez-vous, non sans avoir discuté un peu du client.

\- M. Subaku est quelqu'un de très important pour l'entreprise, c'est grâce à lui que nous avons réussi à remonter la pente quand l'Akatsuki nous a entraînés dans leur chute.

\- Je m'en souviens un peu, c'était lors de ma première année ici que l'Akatsuki a fait faillite.

\- Oui. Nous avons fait l'erreur de miser le plus gros sur un seul cheval, précisa Fugaku. Il faut quand même que tu saches que c'est le fils Subaku à qui nous allons avoir affaire. Le père lui a légué son entreprise, il y a cinq ans, à sa mort.

\- Vous êtes en train de me perdre, avoua Sasuke.

\- Pour résumer… commença Minato. Quand, Rasa Subaku, le père de Gaara, est mort, il a légué l'entreprise à son fils, mais personne n'a cru en lui et beaucoup d'investisseurs sont partis, ayant peur qu'il fasse couler la boîte sans se rendre compte que c'est à cause d'eux qu'elle a chutée. Pendant un an, presque deux, leurs chiffres étaient au rouge jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un nouveau bras droit, je ne connais pas tous les détails, mais grâce à cette personne, que j'espère rencontrer aujourd'hui, la tendance s'est inversée. À eux deux et quelques fidèles, ils ont liquidé l'entreprise paternelle en remboursant tous les investisseurs et viré les employés qui ne voulaient pas rester, ils ont seulement gardé les fondations puis, repartant de zéro l'ont remis dans le vert et se sont proposés d'investir en nous. Grâce à leur argent, on a réussir à se remettre très vite sur pied.

\- Pourquoi est-il là ? Et comment ils ont réussi à retrouver d'autres investisseurs ? Se renseigna Sasuke.

\- Le bras droit a convaincu les nouveaux employés de devenir les petits investisseurs, ceux même que nous avons fait l'erreur de négliger, de croire en lui. Aujourd'hui, ce sont eux qui ont des petits soucis financiers et ils ont besoin de nous. Ça va de soit que nous allons les aider avec tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous.

\- Nos entreprises vont s'auto-investir ?

\- Dans l'idée, c'est ça, confirma Fugaku.

\- Et s'associer ne serait pas une option ?

\- Avec ton père, on y pense, ça pourrait être une solution, il faudrait lui en parler, on attend de voir ce qu'il ressort de cet entretien, avoua Minato.

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle de conférences et Sasuke put faire face à ce fameux Gaara, aussi grand que lui, roux, la peau blanche et les yeux émeraude. Yeux magnifiquement profonds, mais ternis par des cernes creusées. Minato et Fugaku le devancèrent pour saluer leur invité, il s'apprêtait à se présenter quand Gaara le coupa :

\- Uchiha Sasuke, je sais.

Ils se serrèrent la main puis tout le monde prit place autour d'une table, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de fixer le roux, cherchant à deviner ce qu'il pensait, comment pouvait-il le connaître ? Même si son nom était connu et que la nouvelle de son arrivée dans l'entreprise quelques années auparavant auprès de son père n'était pas passée inaperçu, la façon dont il l'avait prononcé, avec une pointe de mépris, lui paraissait bizarre.

* * *

\- Bien, si tout est réglé, nous aimerions vous parler d'une possible association entre nos deux entreprises, lança Fugaku.

\- Mais peut-être devrions-nous attendre votre bras droit, si nous avons la chance de le rencontrer aujourd'hui, ajouta Minato.

\- Peut-être, mais avant ça, j'ai entendu dire que votre fils travaille avec vous, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il pense de tout ça, pouvez-vous le faire venir ? Demanda-t-il en parlant de Naruto.

\- Oui, seulement Naruto n'a pas été tenu au courant de cet entretien, ni même de ce qui nous lie.

\- Je comprends, mais si vous comptez lui laisser un jour la relève, il doit être capable de faire face aux imprévus et je veux le rencontrer.

Septique, mais ne pouvant pas refuser, Minato fit appeler son fils qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. En passant la porte de la salle, Sasuke vit Naruto se crisper, ce dernier le regarda furtivement puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de prendre la parole :

\- Je ne pense pas que ma présence soit nécessaire, veuillez m'excuser.

Naruto se retourna sous le regard menaçant de son père et celui incompréhensible de Fugaku et Sasuke.

\- Tu vas encore fuir ? S'éleva la voix de Gaara.

Le blond s'arrêta net et le PDG, venant de Suna, se leva et fit quelques pas pour s'approcher du nouvel arrivant.

\- Assieds-toi Naruto. Tout de suite, insista-t-il.

Sans rien dire, il se retourna à nouveau puis vint prendre place sur la chaise que Gaara avait tirée pour lui, le roux récupéra les dossiers de son entreprise, fournis quelques minutes plus tôt à Minato, lui présentant. Toujours dans un silence pesant, Naruto examina le tout, tiquant par moments.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir avec ce bilan truqué.

\- Il ne l'est pas, le contredit Gaara. Il date seulement de plusieurs mois, quand tu es parti.

Sasuke regarda son père et Minato froncer des sourcils, ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir et l'incompréhension les gagna un peu plus. Pourquoi ce patron venait, si c'était pour mentir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ?

\- À ton avis Naruto ?

La colère commençait à se faire ressentir, mais le blond n'osa pas relever les yeux vers les émeraudes et encore moins les azurs ou onyx qui le scrutaient.

\- Je ne comprends pas, vous vous connaissez ? Intervint Minato.

Gaara détourna les yeux pour le regarder puis reporta son attention sur Naruto.

\- Ton père veut que nos deux entreprises s'associent. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Ce n'est plus à moi de prendre ce genre de décision.

\- Pourquoi vous demandez à mon fils, est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin me dire ce qui se passe ici ? S'échauffa Minato.

Un autre silence pesant s'installa pendant lequel Gaara fixa Naruto dans l'attente d'une réponse, mais le voyant s'enfermer dans son mutisme, il se décida d'apporter des réponses au paternel :

\- Vous vouliez rencontrer mon bras droit et bien il est devant vous. Votre fils.

\- … Impossible…

Gaara soupira, attrapa le menton de Naruto et le releva pour obliger les azurs à rencontrer ses yeux.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es parti ? Que tu as tout quitté ? Pour retrouver un père qui ne croit toujours pas en toi, qui n'est même pas reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait pour son entreprise ?

Naruto détourna les yeux avant de se dégager de la prise de Gaara et baisser à nouveau le regard. À côté de lui, ce dernier se cala contre la table, les bras croisés et reprit la parole pour s'adresser à Minato :

\- Libre à vous de me croire ou non, mais votre fils est celui pour qui vous avez autant d'admirations. À son arrivée à Suna, il a intégré mon entreprise, respectant à la lettre mes indications et ceux de mon défunt père, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné et l'année de votre presque faillite, après être venue vous rendre visite, il est revenu et m'a demandé de croire en lui. Contrairement à vous, je l'ai fait et voilà où nous en sommes, il n'est pas seulement mon bras droit, il est mon associé à part entière.

\- Ça suffit Gaara, intervint Naruto, voulant arrêter les confidences

\- Non, il est temps qu'il sache que c'est pour lui que tu as fait tout ça. Que je t'ai laissé liquider l'entreprise de mon père et prendre le risque de nous mettre à la rue. Pour lui, que l'entreprise est là, elle a été remise sur pied uniquement pour la sienne. Temps qu'il sache que pendant qu'il te prenait pour un gamin irresponsable et incapable, tu sauvais son entreprise et l'héritage de Sasuke, cracha Gaara non sans avoir du mal à prononcer le prénom de l'Uchiha.

Minato écoutait sans vraiment entendre, déjà bien loin dans ses pensées. Il fit marche arrière, repassant en avance rapide les dernières années pour tenter de comprendre comment il était passé à côté de quelque chose d'aussi gros, surtout concernant son propre fils.

\- Naruto, c'est vrai ? Demanda Fugaku.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, alors ? À quoi ça rime tout ça, si vous n'avez pas besoin de notre aide ? s'énerva Minato.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de vous, trancha Gaara. La seule personne dont j'ai besoin, c'est votre fils.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- N'est-ce pas évident ? Parce que je l'aime. Et pour répondre à votre question précédente… Si je suis là…

Gaara ouvrit sa veste de costume, plongea sa main dans sa poche intérieure pour y ressortir un écrin et le poser devant Naruto.

\- C'est pour récupérer mon mari…

Il récupéra un autre papier dans sa mallette qu'il posa à coté de l'écrin.

\- Et ma fille…

\- Ce n'est pas ta fille, répondit Naruto du tac au tac.

\- Parce que tu ne m'en a pas laissais le temps, mais je me suis investi dans cette grossesse.

\- Je te rembourserai.

\- Cesse tout de suite ce genre de réflexion. Nous sommes peut-être à Konoha, mais je refuse d'avoir affaire à ce Naruto-là. Je veux celui de Suna, le vrai.

Le blond ne rétorqua pas, laissant le silence reprendre sa place et lisant rapidement la demande d'adoption que Gaara venait de poser devant lui. Machinalement, il fit tourner une bague invisible à son annulaire gauche avec son pouce. Un vieux tique.

\- Dis quelque chose.

\- Je suis avec quelqu'un, lâcha Naruto.

Gaara ne laissa aucune émotion traverser son visage.

\- Malgré notre situation à ce moment-là, tu as fait un enfant à une femme et si j'ai été capable de passer au-dessus de cet incident, ce n'est pas un homme que tu baises sans-

\- Tu ne m'as pas compris Gaara, le coupa Naruto.

Le roux tiqua à la voix dure qu'il n'avait connu qu'une fois chez son mari, le jour où il lui avait annoncé qu'il allait être père et que c'était à prendre ou à laisser. Il vit Naruto jeter un regard furtif sur le côté et tourna la tête en direction du groupe. La lumière se fut.

\- Dis-le.

Devant le mutisme de son bras droit, Gaara s'acharna :

\- Tu as été capable de me dire droit dans les yeux que tu avais mis enceinte Hinata, mais tu n'as pas le courage de m'avouer que tu te tapes ton meilleur ami…

\- … Je suis désolé…

Il pouvait l'être, c'était la seule chose qui pouvait blesser Gaara, au plus au point.

\- C'était tellement prévisible… souffla-t-il en sortant un autre papier devant les yeux azur.

Naruto parcourut rapidement la feuille, une demande de divorce. Un papier en totale contradiction avec le premier pourtant rien n'était surprenant. Gaara était dans son droit et il le méritait.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ça veut dire que je te laisse le choix. Une chose que tu ne m'as jamais vraiment accordée.

Gaara sortit un stylo qu'il posa sur les papiers et lentement naruto le prit, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. Il navigua entre les papiers et le stylo puis posa la pointe sur la partie blanche où il devait signer, mais s'arrêta.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se termine… Comme ça.

Il commença à signer quand la main blanche de son mari le stoppa dans son élan. Il se crispa sous le contact qui le fit frissonner. Il baissa les yeux, mais sa main revint dans son champ de vision ainsi que le visage de Gaara qui s'était agenouillé devant lui.

\- Rien ne t'oblige à y mettre fin. Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?

Naruto se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répondre et Gaara continua :

\- Est-ce que tu es retombé amoureux de lui ?

\- … S'il te plaît… Ne m'oblige pas à répondre. Ne m'oblige pas à faire un choix.

Le roux leva la main pour caresser la joue striée.

\- Mais tu l'as déjà fait, l'année dernière quand tu as accepté de m'épouser. Naruto, tu l'aimais et ça te tuait à petit feu. J'ai accepté de partager ton cœur avec lui pendant trois ans. Je t'ai laissé repartir à Konoha, plusieurs fois, prenant le risque de te perdre définitivement et ce, à chaque fois, mais tu es revenu à la maison et tu n'avais plus la bague qu'il t'avait offerte. On sait tous les deux ce que cette bague signifiait pour toi et tu l'as retirée. À ce moment-là, tu m'as choisi et j'ai compris que tu m'appartenais entièrement, tu me l'as prouvé en acceptant de te lier à moi. Naruto, regarde-moi, réclama le roux. J'ai accepté plus que de partager ton cœur, j'ai partagé ton corps avec Hinata, sans le vouloir et quand tu m'as mis un ultimatum, j'ai encore accepté. Naruto, je t'aime à en crever, mais tu n'as pas le droit de me remettre dans cette situation, je ne supporterais plus de te partager, plus après que tu me sois un jour appartenu entièrement.

Naruto s'abstient de répondre, mais Gaara continua :

\- Naruto, je m'accroche de toutes mes forces, seulement, je ne tiendrais pas si toi, tu ne m'aides pas. Je suis là depuis le début, je-

\- Tu m'avais promis, intervint soudainement le blond. Le jour de notre mariage, tu m'avais promis d'être toujours là pour moi, mais tu m'as menti.

Naruto ne le laissa pas ouvrir la bouche et reprit :

\- Tu m'as abandonné le jour de l'accouchement, je t'avais demandé de rester et tu es quand même partit.

\- J'avais besoin d'air Naruto. Tu m'avais imposé une famille que je n'avais pas choisie, mais que j'ai acceptée, j'avais des décisions à prendre, je devais me retrouver pour savoir où j'allais. Qu'étais-je supposé faire ?

\- Ne pas me quitter.

\- Je ne t'ai pas quitté.

\- Tu l'as fait, tu es parti, tu m'as abandonné, tu n'étais pas là quand cette voiture nous a foncée dessus. J'avais besoin de toi, mais j'étais seul, termina Naruto dans un murmure.

Gaara resserra sa prise sur la main de son mari. De quel accident parlait-il ?

\- Naruto…

\- Hinata n'est pas morte à cause de l'accouchement, mais dans l'accident. Elle était là, dans mes bras, en sang, pleurant de douleur au ventre et de peur de perdre le bébé et tu n'étais pas là. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? J'avais besoin de quelqu'un, mais j'étais seul. Elle est morte avec sa fille dans ses bras et quand je suis rentré, j'étais encore plus seul. Ma fille que je n'arrivais pas à calmer, qui refusait de manger, je n'avais personne et tu n'étais là, répéta-t-il. J'étouffais à la maison, les souvenirs me consumaient à petit feu, je n'arrivais plus à respirer, j'avais besoin d'un point d'ancrage alors je suis rentré à Konoha.

\- Comment j'aurais pu le savoir ?

\- Tu aurais dû le sentir. Je suis ton mari Gaara, tu m'avais fait une promesse que tu as rompue. Tu m'avais dit qu'avec toi ça serait différent… J'étais perdu et je me suis raccroché à la seule chose qui me restait, ma famille.

Le roux n'avait rien à répondre de convaincant pourtant, il essaya, sachant que ce reproche n'était pas entièrement justifié, il avait commis une erreur, une seule et il refusait que ça détruise son couple, il ne laisserait pas Naruto refuser son pardon, alors que lui, l'avait accordé tellement de fois.

\- Ça l'a été. Différent. Je suis ta famille Naruto, une famille qui a cru en toi et qui le croit toujours. Je t'ai soutenu dans toutes tes grandes décisions, je n'ai jamais remis en question tes choix, je me suis contenté de les suivre. Peux-tu en dire autant d'eux ?

Minato, complètement perdu depuis le début, ne répondit même pas à l'attaque et continua d'écouter. Tout comme Fugaku et Sasuke, le père inquiet pour son fils et le fils, retenant sa respiration.

\- Te demander pardon ne servirait à rien, le mal est fait, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de rentrer, tu ne m'as pas attendu.

\- J'ai essayé…

\- Tu n'as pas essayé assez fort. Comme tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de me faire à l'idée de notre nouvelle famille. J'ai toujours voulu un enfant, je pensais seulement qu'on aurait la chance de le choisir ensemble, mais tu m'as obligé à vivre avec le sentiment que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire dans cette histoire... J'estime avoir eu le droit à cet espace.

\- Un espace de neuf mois… ? Reprocha le blond, l'âge de sa fille.

\- Je suis rentré Naruto et tu n'étais plus là, avant même de m'avoir laissé une chance de te montrer à quel point je t'aimais et que je voulais être une personne importante pour ta fille, tu m'as quitté. J'étais censé te courir après ? Si tu étais parti, c'est qu'il y avait une raison, tu en as toujours eu une. Ton départ a causé énormément de tort à l'entreprise. La plupart des investisseurs, les employés, étaient là pour toi, parce qu'ils croyaient en toi, quand ils ont su que tu n'étais plus là, ils ont pris peur et certains ont récupérés leur argent avant de démissionner. J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire pour sauver notre entreprise, c'était la seule chose qui me restait de nous.

\- Alors que fais-tu là ? Lâcha soudainement Naruto.

Gaara pesa le pour et le contre, préférant être honnête, il l'avait toujours été avec son mari.

\- Il y a trois mois, tu es revenu à Suna. Tu es rentré à la maison et-

\- Et tu n'étais toujours pas là, compléta Naruto.

\- Je n'ai pas remis les pieds dedans depuis que tu étais parti. Tu n'étais pas le seul déchiré par les souvenirs, cette maison, nous l'avons fait construire ensemble, imaginant notre futur dans chacune des pièces, j'étais incapable d'y vivre sans toi.

Naruto détourna les yeux, la culpabilité ne cessant pas d'augmenter.

\- J'avais décidé d'attendre que tu reviennes de toi-même, mais Shikamaru n'a pas réussi à me duper. Les solutions qu'il m'a apportées pour l'entreprise venaient en partit de toi, c'est comme ça que j'ai compris que tu avais toujours un œil sur elle et que tu avais dû être en contact avec lui. Je suis rentré et la maison était imprégnée de ton odeur. Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Seulement pour pas que notre entreprise coule ?

\- J'avais un client de Namikaze&Uchiha à voir.

\- Ne me mens pas.

Gaara vit son mari mordre sa lèvre inférieure, il le connaissait, comme personne. Bien plus que Sasuke, dans un sens. Et il savait que Naruto n'avait pas pu laisser couler leur entreprise mais en faisant ça, il lui avait montré qu'il ne voulait pas faire tomber leur couple, car elle en était la représentation la plus flagrante.

\- J'avais besoin qu'on parle, qu'on prenne une décision, ensemble. Toi et moi, ça ne peut pas rester comme ça entre nous.

Le roux se releva, entraînant les azurs sur lui. Il acquiesça silencieusement avant de prendre l'écrin, l'ouvrit et retirer la bague puis sans donner l'occasion à Naruto de protester, il lui mit à l'annulaire gauche.

\- Jusqu'à qu'on prenne une décision, tu restes mon mari.

Naruto regarda la bague pendant de longues secondes avant que l'évocation de sa fille le fasse sortir de ses pensées.

\- Pas ma fille, si tu veux qu'on parle, d'accord, mais ça sera sans ma fille, obligea le blond en se redressant.

Gaara soupira, mais se résigna. Il comprenait que Naruto ne veuille pas que sa fille le rencontre, après tout, il s'agissait d'éclaircir leurs sentiments et la présence de l'enfant risquait d'empêcher cela d'être fait correctement.

\- Dans ce cas, va prendre tes affaires.

Mais Naruto ne bougea pas, nouveau soupire et les yeux émeraude se tournèrent vers les onyx les scrutant. Comment son mari pouvait autant respecter le brun alors que lui…

\- Il ne bougera pas sans ton accord, lança-t-il à Sasuke.

Ce dernier, très calme, se leva pour rejoindre son, quoi déjà ? Il ne savait plus. Il n'arrivait plus à avoir une pensée cohérente. Arrivé à la hauteur de Naruto, il ne sut quelle attitude adoptée, mais il prononça quand même les mots qu'il fallait :

\- Vas-y, tu as des choses à régler, je vais m'occuper d'Himawari.

Naruto le remercia avant de s'en aller sans un regard pour son paternel. La porte de la salle de conférences se referma sur lui et Gaara en profita pour s'adresser aux autres :

\- Je vais récupérer mon mari et ma fille et ne comptez pas les revoir de sitôt.

\- Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? réagit enfin Minato.

\- Pour la seule personne qui connaît vraiment votre fils, qui sait qui il est au fond de lui. Il vous a fui une fois et il le refera sans hésiter si je lui donne tout ce qu'il a toujours mérité. Il vous a toujours aimé, vous et votre femme, vous étiez ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, mais vous avez préféré les fils d'un autre, croire en eux plutôt qu'en lui, votre propre enfant et je suis sûr que vous l'avez traité de la même façon quand il s'est présenté à votre porte, il y a huit mois.

Et malheureusement, Minato ne put le contredire.

\- Aujourd'hui, il a sa fille, c'est son monde à présent et il la fera passer avant tout. Vous n'êtes plus aussi important qu'avant.

\- Nous sommes sa famille.

\- Non, vous l'étiez, maintenant, je suis sa famille. Réalisez, il a un mari, une fille, une maison et une entreprise qui l'attend, des gens qui ne jurent que par lui. Avec qui croyez-vous qu'il va préférer être ? Moi qui, après tous les faux pas commis, l'aime encore au point de traverser le continent pour le récupérer ou vous qui, il y a quelques minutes encore, ne le croyez pas capable d'être mon bras droit ?

* * *

Naruto sursauta en sentant une main se poser au creux de ses reins. La main disparue et il tourna la tête vers Gaara. Il vit, dans la glace de l'ascenseur, son père, Fugaku et Sasuke le regarder.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Tout le monde reporta son attention sur les chiffres des étages s'allumant à chaque passage. Une tension palpable dans la petite cage.

\- Himawari alors... C'est celui qu'elle préférait, souffla Gaara en parlant d'Hinata.

\- Himawari Karura Namikaze-Uzumaki-Hyuga.

Aux prénoms et noms à rallonge, Gaara tourna brusquement la tête vers son mari qui fixait toujours les numéros en hauteur.

\- Tu…

\- Qu'importe la décision qui sera prise, je ne regretterai jamais, coupa Naruto qui savait ce que son mari allait dire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs en vingt-trois ans d'existence, mais donner à ma fille le prénom de ta défunte mère n'en est pas une. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour toi pour te donner naissance, comme Hinata dans un sens. Ma fille a déjà le sang de sa mère, mais je voulais plus pour elle. C'est bête, mais j'espère quand donnant le prénom de ta mère, elle sera comme elle.

Naruto sentit le roux prendre sa main, entrelacer leurs doigts et serrer légèrement d'une pression. Il n'eut pas le courage de refuser le geste, mais en sentant le regard de Sasuke sur sa nuque, son cœur se serra, sa culpabilité au maximum.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Temari et Kankurô, le frère et la sœur de Gaara, qui s'empressèrent de saluer Naruto et serrer poliment la main des accompagnants.

\- Alors, morveux, tu as vraiment cru pouvoir t'échapper comme ça ? Lança Kankurô en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Tu vas arrêter de me traiter comme un gamin ?! Râla Naruto.

\- Tu seras toujours un enfant pour moi. Pourri gâté auquel mon petit frère répond à tous tes caprices.

\- Et bruyant, très bruyant, rajouta Temari. J'espère que ta fille tient plus de sa mère de ce côté.

\- Hey ! S'offusqua Naruto, mais on pouvait voir son petit rictus.

\- Et j'espère que tu n'as pas remis une femme enceinte pendant l'absence de ton mari ou si tu l'as fait, j'espère que c'est une blonde aux yeux bleus ou rousse aux yeux verts !

Minato regardait, un peu à l'écart, son fils se faire accueillir à bras ouverts et agir naturellement avec des gens qui auraient dû lui en vouloir, il se crispa en entendant Naruto rigoler à gorge déployée à la dernière réflexion. Ce rire, ça faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, des années qu'il voulait secrètement l'entendre à nouveau. C'était un rire innocent, enfantin et vrai.

Gaara, à l'écart également, lui chuchota :

\- Vous comprenez maintenant…

XxX

Naruto rentra dans la chambre d'hôtel. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de monter déjà ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas, son esprit était vidé. Ils avaient parlé pendant des heures. Gaara, contre toute attente, avait fini par se résigner à venir vivre à Konoha si c'était la seule façon de le récupérer, mais jamais il n'aurait pu faire ça. Il avait une vie ici et une autre à Suna et elles ne pouvaient pas se mélanger. La première fois, Naruto était partit pour une bonne raison et elle existait encore, bien que la relation, avec ses parents, se soit améliorée grâce à Himawari. Minato et Kushina n'avaient jamais cru en lui, préférant se tourner vers Sasuke et Itachi, un exemple d'après leurs propres mots. Il n'en voulait pas à la famille Uchiha d'être aussi parfaite, mais il aurait aimé que ses parents comprennent qu'il n'était pas un Uchiha, mais un Namikaze-Uzumaki, eux avaient oublié ce que c'était. Aujourd'hui, il aurait pu fuir à nouveau, mais Sasuke faisait partie de l'équation, plus présent que jamais. Il avait commencé à construire quelque chose avec lui, quelque chose qu'il avait désiré depuis bien longtemps, mais que Gaara lui avait offert avant. Quel choix se présentait vraiment à lui ? Détruire ce qu'il avait mit quatre ans à construire pour trois mois ou détruire trois mois pour quatre ans ? Le compte était vite fait. Il avait aimé Sasuke, mais ça avait été un amour à sens unique et il s'était fait une raison, en allant de l'avant avec le roux.

Devant le lit, un torse se colla à son dos et il sentit le visage de Gaara dans son cou. Son mari. Il se retourna dans les bras puissants et leva une main pour dégager le front des mèches rousse, dévoilant le Kanji de l'amour. Sa main resta sur la joue blanche. Son mari. Est-ce que c'était mal d'aimer encore son mari et d'être accroché à son amour de jeunesse qui était avant tout son meilleur ami ? Ça avait toujours été l'un ou l'autre mais il avait les deux aujourd'hui et ne savait pas quoi faire. Est-ce que s'il choisissait l'un, il gardait l'autre quand même ? Gaara ne l'accepterait pas mais Sasuke…

Son mari se pencha sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa. D'abord doucement, exerçant une petite pression et il se sentit défaillir. Il passa ses bras autour du cou face à lui, s'accrochant désespéramment à son mari qui approfondi le baiser. Naruto ferma les yeux, laissant une larme s'échapper quand son mari l'allongea amoureusement sur le lit.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Chapitre 3 de SWITCH en ligne_

 _Prochain chapitre 16/12/2017_

 _Question, avez-vous trouvez le gros clin d'œil à une serie tv bien connu ?_

 _Sentiment de Sasuke sur la situation bcp plus tard._

 _C'est sur ce chapitre que j'ai beaucoup bloqué et je vais être honnête il n'est pas à la hauteur de ce que je voulais mais je n'ai absolument pas réussit à retranscrire correctement ce que je voulais mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter cette histoire juste pour un chapitre… Je voulais un Gaara plus dur et agressif, verbalement et physiquement envers Naruto et un Naruto moins influençable mais bon… Je l'ai écrit et réécrit tellement de fois qu'au bout d'un moment j'ai perdu le fil de ce que j'avais vraiment en tête._

 _Même si la réaction de Naruto parait disproportionné vous comprendrez plus tard. En faite pas tellement après relecture. Il faut être conscient que dans la vrai vie et j'essaye vraiment d'être réaliste dans mes histoires, c'est comme ça, les gens ne prennent pas forcement de risque, ils préfèrent la sécurité, après ce n'est pas dans le caractère de Naruto, soit, mais je veux en faire qlq1 de responsable et c'est pour ça … Faut se mettre à sa place, combien de personne quitterait tout ce qu'elles ont construit pour une chose nouvelle, très peu, surtout quand il y a autant d'enjeux. Un enfant ! Et même si vous pourriez me dire que le cœur est plus fort que la raison, pour Naruto, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est papa maintenant, donc pas la même façon de penser, de réagir etc…_

 _Prochain chapitre est plus un bonus ou un extra selon mon Bêta qui m'a conseillé de le mettre à la fin de l'histoire, trouvant que ça casse le rythme mais je suis assez têtue et je voulais vraiment le mettre après pour que vous compreniez un peu mieux Naruto et Gaara_

 _Désolée pour celles et ceux qui n'aime pas Naruto avec qql1 d'autre et je sais que je risque d'en perdre mais sachez que dans le prochain chapitre, Hinata aussi apparaît ce qui est très important parce qu'on en apprend plus sur la relation mais sinon faudra attendre…_

 ** _Petite réponse à ma plus grande fan africaine :_** _A chaque fois que j'écris ça, ça me fait toujours sourire. Je pense que tu as eu ta réponse avec ce chapitre sur ce qu'il s'est passé à Suna. Sasuke est le seme, Naruto uke . Encore merci pour tes compliments, bisous bisous PS : j'en profite pour te répondre pour SWITCH oui c'est triste, je ne peux pas te dire si Sasuke va se rendre compte du mensonge mais l'histoire n'est pas terminée alors je te laisse la découvrir._

 ** _Petite réponse à flo :_** _Bon bah j'ai changé un peu, fallait bien pour faire avancer l'histoire, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même._

 _ ** _Petite réponse à Michigami95:_** _Désolée, mais c'était déjà prévu que je les fasse un peu changer de partenaire mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire, j'espère que tu suivras quand même la suite !_ _


	10. Mois 9

_À bout de nerfs, Gaara posa fermement sa main sur celle du passager, à côté de lui, le faisant arrêter de jouer avec ses ongles contre l'accoudoir entre eux._

 _\- Pardon, s'excusa le blond. Je suis un peu stressé, c'est la première fois que je prends l'avion._

 _\- Je m'en fous._

 _Le passager le regarda, surpris, puis éclata de rire, faisant tourner toutes les têtes dans leur direction. Il ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à qu'il lui musèle la bouche de sa main._

 _Doucement, l'autre lui prit et la fit glisser._

 _\- Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, enchanté, se présenta le blond sans lâcher sa main._

 _\- Gaara, répondit-il contre tout attente._

 _\- Juste Gaara ?_

 _\- Oui, juste Gaara._

 _Naruto haussa les épaules puis se laissa aller contre le dossier en fermant les yeux et soupirant._

 _\- Ça ira mieux la prochaine fois._

 _\- De ? demanda Naruto en le regardant. Ah oui, oui, je me doute, sourit-il en comprenant que son voisin essayait maladroitement de le rassurer._

 _Gaara se surprit à vouloir en savoir plus._

 _\- Vacances ?_

 _\- Nouvelle vie. Et toi ?_

 _\- … Moi, j'ai essayé._

 _\- Essaye encore, suggéra Naruto._

 _\- … Quoi que je fasse, ça ne change rien._

 _\- Tu n'as pas essayé assez fort alors-_

 _\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles._

 _\- … Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas, répondit le blond, évasif._

 _L'hôtesse réclama l'attention de tous les passagers. Elle expliqua les différentes consignes de sécurité avant de leur demander de s'attacher pour le décollage._

 _\- Tu peux être qui tu veux, l'essentiel, c'est de le vouloir assez fort._

 _Gaara s'apprêtait à lui faire remarquer son raisonnement un peu simpliste quand il se noya dans les azurs à côté de lui._

 _\- Qui veux-tu être Gaara ?_

 _L'avion décolla et Naruto s'accrocha aux accoudoirs en fermant les yeux puis, sans s'en rendre compte, Gaara posa sa main sur celle de son voisin qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux._

 _\- Respire, lui conseilla-t-il. Respire…_

 _Naruto prit une grande bouffée d'air et écarta ses doigts pour laisser ceux du roux prendre place entre. Il les resserra pour les emprisonner puis murmura un « merci » du bout des lèvres._

* * *

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Gaara quand Naruto s'introduisit dans les toilettes de l'avion à sa suite._

 _\- J'ai cru que c'était une invitation quand tu t'es levé. Oh et puis merde, s'exclama le blond en prenant son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser._

 _Malgré l'étroitesse de la pièce, il aurait pu facilement lui en décrocher une pour le faire lâcher, mais l'envie n'y était pas._

 _\- Si tu n'as jamais fait quelque chose sans réfléchir, c'est maintenant, souffla Naruto contre sa bouche._

 _Gaara fondit sur ses lèvres, défit leur braguette et se laissa aller dans les bras de cet homme qu'il ne reverrait jamais._

* * *

 _\- Hey ! S'exclama Naruto à l'autre bout de l'appareil._

 _Gaara, les bras levés au-dessus des sièges pour récupérer son sac, se retourna vers lui._

 _\- Ta vie t'appartient, ne laisse personne te faire croire le contraire._

 _Naruto lui offrit un sourire à se damner puis s'évapora dans la chaleur de Suna, laissant comme souvenir des azurs rieurs et un corps remplissant parfaitement le sien._

 _XxX_

 _\- Arrêtez les entretiens, j'en ai marre._

 _\- Mais Gaara, tenta Temari._

 _\- Renvois les derniers ! Ordonna-t-il à sa sœur._

 _À contre cœur, elle se dirigea vers la sortie du bureau pour s'exécuter. Kankuro en profita pour lui rappeler ses devoirs :_

 _\- Gaara, l'entreprise de papa est en train de plonger. Tu dois faire quelque chose._

 _\- Occupe-toi en si tu préfères, je te la lègue. Moi, j'en ai marre._

 _La colère transforma la vision du grand-frère, mais avant de pouvoir l'exprimer, la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur un blond que Gaara reconnu de suite à la voix._

 _\- Bonjour, M. Sabaku, désolé de vous interrompre, mais je suis venu pour faire un entretien et je compte bien …le faire._

 _La fin de la phrase fut murmurée quand Gaara se retourna et que Naruto le reconnut._

 _\- Je suis désolée, lança Temari. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'arrêter._

 _\- Ce n'est rien. Kankuro, Temari, sortez, je vais faire ce dernier entretient. Seul._

 _Surpris, mais plein d'espoir, le frère et la sœur sortirent de la pièce, laissant le dernier candidat aux mains de leur cadet impitoyable._

 _\- Assieds-toi, intima Gaara._

 _\- Merci, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. Je ne vais pas te faire perdre ton temps plus longtemps._

 _\- Ta volonté est-elle si petite ? lâcha Gaara quand son entretien tourna les talons. Je croyais que tu voulais changer de vie, tu arrêtes déjà ? Avant même d'avoir commencé ?_

 _Naruto s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, dos à lui, puis lui fit face._

 _\- Et toi, n'as-tu jamais pensé à faire quelque chose de fou ? reprit le roux en réponse à la même question que le blond lui avait posé dans l'avion._

 _\- Si, maintenant, lança le blond en se jetant sur lui._

 _Le visage en coupe, un baiser fougueux échanger et de nouveau, il se donna à cet homme qui allait le mener à sa perte._

 _XxX_

 _\- La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai cru que tu étais marié, avoua Gaara quand Naruto entrelaça leurs doigts._

 _Ce dernier regarda sa main gauche, où trônait la bague de Sasuke, saisit par son amant._

 _\- Et tu m'as quand même laissé te faire l'amour ?_

 _\- Baiser serait plus juste. Je ne pensais pas qu'on se reverrait._

 _Naruto sourit à sa franchise puis regarda à nouveau droit devant lui, avançant quand la queue du cinéma fit de même, mais sentant les yeux émeraude le scruter, il demanda :_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Tu ne vas pas me parler de lui ?_

 _\- Il n'y a rien à dire._

 _\- Pourtant, tu es amoureux de lui, je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir à quoi m'en tenir._

 _\- C'est mon meilleur ami, c'est tout, il est très important pour moi._

 _\- C'est la première fois que tu me mens, lança Gaara sans reproche._

 _\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Gaara à part que je t'aime aussi, est-ce que ça, tu le crois ?_

 _Le roux plongea dans les azurs et il savait que son petit copain ne mentait pas. Il le sentait dans chaque sourire, chaque étreinte, dans toutes les décisions pour construire leur futur mais il savait que Naruto ne l'aimait qu'à moitié. Il éteignit cette idée, il ne voulait pas les pousser sur une pente douteuse et hocha simplement la tête._

 _XxX_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus Gaara ?! S'énerva Naruto._

 _\- Que tu enlèves cette putain de bague. J'en ai marre que tu regardes ce bijou comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, il ne t'aime pas, à chaque fois que tu retournes à Konoha, c'est toujours la même chose, il ne se passe rien, il n'est pas là, ton père te traite toujours comme un gamin incapable et tu reviens à Suna en vrac. Arrête, s'il te plait. Donne-moi ton cœur entièrement, parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps je tiendrais à le partager._

 _Naruto n'avait rien répondu, il s'était juste dirigé vers la porte d'entrée et l'avait franchit sans un mot._

 _Gaara s'en voulut à demi. Il avait craqué, lui qui pensait pouvoir se satisfaire de cette situation, de la moitié du cœur de son amant, il se trompait. Il avait même accepté de liquider l'entreprise de son père pour en construire une tampon pour aider celle du père de Naruto et qu'est-ce qu'il avait eut en échange ? Rien. Il n'avait pas fait ça pour obtenir plus d'amour de son homme mais il aurait espéré plus que le peu qu'il avait déjà. Malgré tout, il ne regrettait pas sa décision, bâtir cette entreprise avec Naruto les avait lié mais il voulait plus qu'une simple connexion financière…_

 _\- Je vais retourner à Konoha pour les vacances de Noël et je pense que nous devrions réfléchir, à nous, chacun de notre côté._

 _\- Tu veux faire un break ? Demanda Gaara pour être sûr._

 _\- Oui, je veux qu'on se sépare quelque temps. Tu ne supportes plus cette situation et moi, j'ai besoin d'y voir clair pour prendre la bonne décision._

 _Naruto n'avait pas besoin d'y voir plus clair, il avait juste besoin de voir Sasuke, c'est tout et Gaara le savait. Encore une fois, son partenaire ne lui laissait pas le choix, encore une fois, il était spectateur de leur vie._

 _XxX_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Hurla Naruto pour se faire entendre dans le brouhaha. Attends, on va autre part._

 _Naruto entraîna Hinata, une copine de classe, à l'écart de la fête. Sur le passage, ils récupérèrent plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool et s'enfermèrent dans une chambre._

 _\- Je disais que ça fait plaisir de te voir à une soirée, tu ne viens jamais d'habitude, dit-elle calmement en prenant place sur le lit avec Naruto._

 _\- Je sais, mais je suis rentré de Konoha tout à l'heure et j'avais besoin de me changer les idées._

 _\- Ta ville natale ?_

 _Naruto hocha de la tête avant de prendre une des bouteilles et de la boire.._

 _\- Tu es sûr que tu veux juste te changer les idées ?_

 _Il regarda la jeune femme, rictus moqueur aux lèvres, qui fit un signe du menton en direction de l'alcool._

 _\- Les noyées ?!_

 _Elle se mit à rire franchement, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire ainsi, mais ce son cristallin renvoya l'image de son meilleur ami et il ne voulait pas. Pas ce soir. Alors, il reprit quelques gorgées._

 _\- Il n'y a rien que tu veux oublier ce soir ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement._

 _\- À part ma vie ? Souffla-t-elle tristement._

 _Naruto fronça légèrement les sourcils, signalant que si elle voulait en parler, il était là, mais elle hocha négativement la tête avant de prendre la deuxième bouteille d'alcool et boire plusieurs gorgées. Elle grimaça un peu sous son regard amusé._

 _\- Aller trinquons ! S'exclama-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle sur le lit._

 _\- À nous, rien que nous et au chemin que nous choisissions et dont personne ne pourra nous déviez, enchaîna la jeune femme._

 _\- Amen !_

 _Ils cognèrent leurs bouteilles avant de les vider rapidement._

* * *

 _Naruto émergea difficilement, un mal de crâne épouvantable, il entendit le bruit d'une chasse d'eau puis Hinata arriva dans la chambre, à moitié nue, avec seulement son vieux t-shirt orangé sur le dos._

 _\- Et merde, murmura-t-il. Dis-moi pas qu'on a couché ensemble ?_

 _Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand elle retourna en courant dans la salle de bain attenant à la chambre pour vomir. Il prit sur lui et partit la rejoindre, non sans avoir enfiler son caleçon qui traînait sur le chemin. Il se pencha sur elle pour lui tenir les cheveux et mouiller son front avec de l'eau._

 _\- Je suis désolé Hinata._

 _\- Ce n'est rien…_

 _\- Mais-_

 _\- Je t'assure, ce n'est rien. Je sais que tu es gay Naruto, je le savais, mais tu n'avais plus cette bague à ton annulaire…En plus, j'en avais envie._

 _Elle posa sa tête contre la cuvette froide et ferma les yeux avant de dire, un micro sourire aux lèvres :_

 _\- Et toi aussi…_

 _Il aurait voulu démentir, mais la sensation de vide entre ses jambes et les capotes usagées éparpillées autour du lit et sur la table de chevet prouvaient le contraire. Il avait dû le vouloir plusieurs fois, mais dans son esprit embrumé, il sut que ce n'était pas pour les bonnes raisons. Ce n'était pas Hinata qu'il avait vu cette nuit, dans ses bras, dans ses souvenirs, il avait fait l'amour à Sasuke, rien qu'à lui._

 _\- Si j'étais hétéro, je t'aurais épousé._

 _Elle rigola par intermittence._

 _\- Tu aurais pris tes responsabilités comme dans l'ancien temps ?_

 _\- Évidemment !_

 _\- Juste parce qu'on aurait eu des rapports ?_

 _\- Non, parce que je serais tombé amoureux de toi, avoua-t-il en dégageant sa frange de son front._

 _Oui, il l'aurait aimé parce qu'elle avait, en plus de son physique, ce petit quelque chose inexplicable que Sasuke avait aussi. Après un dernier sourire, elle s'endormit sur la cuvette, les dégâts de l'alcool encore en action et il la prit dans ses bras pour la rallonger sur le lit. Ils étaient chez Kiba, un ami, donc ils avaient encore quelques heures devant eux pour se reposer. Il s'installa à ses côtés, la prit dans ses bras pour la réchauffer et arrêter ses petits tremblements. Il dégagea ses mèches brunes pour observer son visage de poupée, elle était magnifique et prit dans ses pensées, il plongea dans un sommeil réparateur._

 _XxX_

 _Naruto passa la porte de la maison qu'il partageait avec Gaara, il avait attendu de bien décuver avant de revenir. Il se dirigea vers la voix du roux au salon qui s'excusa au téléphone avant de raccrocher après l'avoir vu. Ils se firent face quelques secondes avant qu'il comble le mètre qui les séparait et qu'il l'embrasse désespérément, espérant ne pas se faire rejeter, lui qui avait tout abandonné à Konoha pour revenir entièrement à Suna._

 _Gaara posa ses mains sur celles prenant son visage en coupe et l'absence d'anneau à l'annulaire gauche de Naruto le rassura, plus que ça, il l'encouragea dans ses choix. Lui aussi avait beaucoup réfléchit pendant la séparation et l'évidence était là, l'absence de Naruto était un enfer, il refusait d'être séparer une seconde de plus de cette homme. Il se laissa soulever par les cuisses pour entourer les hanches de son amant qui le guida jusqu'à leur chambre. Naruto l'allongea et ils se déshabillèrent avec empressement avant de coller leur corps et se frotter. Ils échangèrent des baisers à en perdre haleine, comme si leur vie en dépendait et entre deux halètements, le roux demanda :_

 _\- Veux-tu m'épouser ?_

 _Naruto eut un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre ses caresses sans répondre. Puis Gaara vit son amant s'asseoir sur son bassin, prendre son sexe et le présenter à l'entrée qu'il n'avait jamais pu profaner. Sans pouvoir obtenir une explication, Naruto s'abaissa sur son membre pour l'engloutir complètement et souffla, la voix étranglée d'émotions :_

\- _Oui._

 _Naruto n'avait plus aucune raison de refuser les sentiments de Gaara et de tenir bon. Il lâcha complètement prise, s'abandonnant à son futur mari._

 _XxX_

 _\- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Gaara devant la mine grave de son futur mari._

 _\- Non, reste assis, il faut qu'on parle, exposa le blond en touchant nerveusement sa bague, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu._

 _\- Tu ne veux plus qu'on se marie ?_

 _\- Si, bien sûr que si, mais je pense que c'est toi qui ne voudras plus._

 _Et sans attendre, Naruto lui expliqua. Il lui avoua qu'avant de rentrer à la maison, il y a plusieurs mois de ça, il avait couché avec une fille, Hinata. Ils pensaient s'être protégés cependant avec l'alcool qu'ils avaient bu, ils ne souvenaient pas de tout, une capote avait peut-être craquée ou la pilule n'avait pas été assez forte, mais que le résultat était là. Hinata était enceinte, elle avait fait un déni de grossesse pendant presque quatre mois, mais, se sentant trop mal lors d'un cours, Naruto l'avait amené au médecin qui avait annoncé sa grossesse. Sur le coup, ils n'avaient pas échangé et le lendemain, elle avait un petit ventre rond, c'était le phénomène, quand la mère prenait conscience des choses, son corps se mettait en place. Finalement, ils étaient retournés voir le médecin qui l'avait examiné plus sérieusement et qui leur avait exposé les faits. Le corps d'Hinata était trop fragile pour supporter l'enfant, mais que c'était trop tard pour avorter. Seulement, rien ne garantissait que son corps supporte l'opération. Plusieurs possibilités s'offraient à eux : Mener à terme cette grossesse et prendre le risque qu'elle meurt ou arrêter, mais avec le même risque. Gaara lui demanda s'ils avaient pris une décision._

 _\- Je veux avoir cet enfant et Hinata aussi. C'est à prendre ou à laisser._

 _XxX_

 _Gaara regarda son futur mari avancer dans la mairie, Hinata à son bras. Il avait accepté un avenir où Naruto allait avoir un enfant avec une femme, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Le perdre ? Impossible. Il aimait trop cet homme._

 _Naruto se posta devant lui, la mère de son enfant à côté et le maire commença la mini-cérémonie. Ils avaient invité Temari, Kankurô et Hinata qui servaient de témoin, ils n'avaient pas voulu s'afficher, le mariage homosexuel n'était pas forcément une chose encore inscrite dans les mœurs et ça ne leur ressemblait pas non plus. Son frère et sa sœur n'avait pas refusé ce rôle, il estimait que son bonheur passait avant tout, même s'ils savaient que le couple n'était pas le plus solide au monde mais ils aimaient Naruto, le respectait pour ce qu'il avait fait en tant que bras droit et de leur point de vue, ils n'avaient pas à s'en mêler, juste à soutenir leur cadet._

 _Le maire les déclara mari et mari après les signatures, mais avant de pouvoir s'embrasser, Gaara demanda à dire quelques mots que l'homme avait omis de leur accorder. La demande surprit tout le monde, même Naruto, qui connaissait pourtant le caractère introverti de son amant._

 _\- La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu m'as dit que je pouvais être qui je voulais, le tout, c'est que je le veuille assez fort. J'ai décidé que je serais la personne sur qui tu pourras toujours compter, celle qui croit en toi à chaque seconde. Je serais différent, ça sera différent avec moi parce que je le veux plus que tout au monde. Je t'aime Naruto. Je voulais être ton mari et aujourd'hui-_

 _\- Tu l'es, le coupa Naruto en comblant les derniers centimètres entre eux._

 _Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, les applaudissements retentirent et le blond sourit dans le baiser._

 _\- Tu es déjà cette personne et je t'aime Gaara, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres._

 _XxX_

 _\- Je vais prendre l'air, sinon je risque de dire des choses que je vais regretter._

 _\- Gaara, reste ici._

 _\- Non, j'en ai marre Naruto._

 _\- Ecoute-_

 _\- Non, c'est toi qui vas m'écouter, ordonna le roux. L'entreprise a besoin de toi et tu n'es pas là, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois m'en occuper pendant que tu t'occupes d'Hinata._

 _\- Maintenant, tu vas me reprocher de prendre soin de la mère de ma fille et ma fille ?_

 _\- Non, ce que je te reproche, c'est de faire comme si je n'existais pas, tu m'oublies Naruto. J'ai tout accepté de toi, depuis le premier jour, même quand tu as faits un enfant à une fille qui ressemble à ton meilleur ami, j'ai fermé les yeux._

 _\- Sasu-_

 _\- Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre son prénom ! Écoute, j'ai compris, tes parents ne t'ont jamais considéré, tu n'as jamais eu ce que tu voulais, ni ce que tu méritais. Aujourd'hui, je te donne tout et c'est compréhensible, tu y as pris goût, tu ne veux pas perdre ça, mais j'étouffe, j'ai besoin de respirer Naruto. Tu m'en demandes trop et je n'ai rien en retour._

 _\- Tu veux me quitter ?_

 _\- Non, je veux juste m'éloigner, j'ai besoin d'y voir plus clair. Je t'aime, mais faut que je parte._

 _\- Reste s'il te plaît…_

 _\- Je reviendrais._

 _Sans un mot de plus, sans que Naruto puisse l'arrêter, Gaara quitta la maison._

* * *

 _\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, avoua Naruto. Tu crois que j'ai merdé ?_

 _Hinata, les mains sur sa tasse de thé, sembla réfléchir avant de répondre :_

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée que je donne mon avis._

 _\- S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce que tu penses. Tu crois que je devrais aller le chercher ?_

 _\- Est-ce que tu en as vraiment envie ? Demanda-t-elle._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _Elle baissa les yeux pour s'arrêter, mais Naruto l'encouragea._

 _\- Sasuke…_

 _\- Il ne s'est jamais rien passé de sérieux entre nous, il ne m'aime pas, j'ai retiré sa bague et j'ai épousé Gaara, qu'est-ce que je dois faire de plus ?_

 _\- Cesser de l'aimer._

 _Naruto ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma sans qu'aucun mot soit sorti. Il pensait vraiment avoir réussit à sortir le brun de sa vie, du moins il avait tout fait pour. N'avait-il pas réussit ? Apparemment non…_

 _\- Tu n'en parles presque jamais mais il ne s'agit pas du nombre de fois que tu en parles, mais de comment tu en parles. Depuis le soir où nous avons couché ensemble, je m'en suis rendu compte. Tu l'as évoqué qu'une fois, mais j'ai su tout de suite. Naruto, tu as le cœur le plus pur que je connaisse, il est assez grand pour aimer un pays, mais Gaara a besoin que tu n'aimes que lui, car lui n'aime que toi, si tu n'es pas capable de lui donner, tu dois le laisser partir. Il ne mérite pas d'être un substitut._

 _\- …_

 _\- C'est bien de recevoir, mais il faut aussi donner Naruto. Regarde-moi, souffla-t-elle en lui attrapant les mains. Quoi que tu décides, que tu restes avec lui ou que tu ailles rejoindre Sasuke, je te suivrais dans tous tes choix._

 _Elle se leva, l'embrassa sur le front puis débarrassa leur tasse de thé. Elle fit un peu de vaisselle avant que Naruto se lève et déclare :_

 _\- Je dois le retrouver._

 _Il se ravisa vite en regardant le ventre de plus de huit mois d'Hinata._

 _\- Vas-y, l'encouragea-t-elle._

 _\- Non, je ne te laisserais pas alors que tu peux accoucher à tout moment._

 _\- Il me reste encore deux semaines, le rassura-t-elle._

 _Il secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite avant qu'elle choisisse de l'accompagner._

 _\- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable Hinata._

 _\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, si tu as besoin de lui parler, ça ne doit pas traîner, je suis sûre qu'il t'attend._

 _Finalement, Naruto se laissa convaincre, récupéra ses clés de voiture et une veste pour la mère de sa fille avant de filer. Ils roulèrent un moment, Naruto perdu dans ses pensées les plus profondes avant que la voix d'Hinata le fasse sortir brutalement de ses pensées :_

 _\- Attention !_

 _Une dernière pensée traversa sa tête avant de voir une voiture foncer sur eux:_ Sasuke…

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Tout d'abord, encore une fois, merci de tous vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, honnêtement je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! Bien au contraire je pensais faire choux blanc vu que l'avant dernier, je n'avais presque pas eu de retour. Alors je suis vraiment contente et je suis impressionnée du nombre de personne que j'ai surpris ! Merci merci_

 _Désolée pour les sauts mais j'avais besoin de vous faire voir plusieurs scènes, les plus importante ça va de soit._

 _Bon, comme je vous l'ai dit mon bêta voulait que je le mette en extra ce chapitre parce que ça cassait le rythme de l'histoire … Vous serez sûrement d'accord ou pas, moi je le suis en tout cas mais c'est plus ou moins ce que je voulais faire. Car à partir du prochain chapitre, tout va s'enchaîner rapidement et je trouvais ça bien de faire une pause, tout en apprenant de bonne info. Sinon peut-être que vous comprendrez ou peut-être pas mais croyez moi quand quelqu'un, qui a été exclut pendant longtemps, trouve une personne qui la traite comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde, elle y prend goût et finit par en abuser, vouloir toujours plus, avant de se rendre compte que ça ne sert à rien de demander alors qu'elle reçoit automatiquement._

 _Au cas ou certaines personnes ne l'aurait pas comprit, Naruto faisait ses études en alternance_

 _Pause pendant 2 semaines car le 24 et 31, je sortirai un TS donc reprise de l'histoire le 7/01/18_

 _PS : Question sur les couples dans la boîte à idées, dernier chp._

 _ **Petite réponse à flo :**_ _Ooh, je t'ai surprise, tant mieux ^^ Je vais essayer de continuer même si ce n'est pas dans cette histoire =) Et oui je te rassure . encore merci !_

 _ **Petite réponse à Maud :**_ _Merci ^^_

 _ **Petite réponse à ma plus grande fan africaine :**_ _Que de compliments ! Je suis contente de t'avoir transporté avec ce chapitre, j'espère que d'autre te feront ressentir la même chose ^^ Si tu aimes bien le GaaraNaruGaara, tu as été servie ici. Je suis une fille, je pensais écrire au féminin mais je ne dois pas faire attention des fois =s Merci merci en tout cas._

 _ **Petite réponse à Michigami95 :**_ _Je ne sais pas à quel moment tu as lu le dernier chp mais je l'ai réédité car je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié de te répondre, je suis vraiment désolée ! mais sache que je réponds à tout le monde d'habitude, c'est vraiment un oublie._

 _ **Petite réponse à**_ **Snowkiss38 :** _Il ne divorce pas car il aime quand même Gaara, pas autant que Sasuke mais contrairement à ce dernier, Gaara a toujours été là pour lui, il lui a quand même donné une famille, une entreprise, accepter tout ce qu'il était. Himawari aime Sasuke parce qu'elle n'a jamais connu Gaara ( Quand Hinata a accouché, il n'était pas là puis après Naruto est partie ) J'ai expliqué son raisonnement, il est partagé entre 4 mois et 4 ans, le compte est vite fait, je t'invite à relire le chapitre ( fin ) tout est expliqué si ça te parait toujours incompréhensible alors n'hésite pas, je te l'expliquerai plus en détail ^^ Tu as ou tu n'as pas haute estime de la fidélité ? parce que si tu l'as, Naruto doit rester avec Gaara vu qu'ils sont mariés ^^ Enfin sinon merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire ! Et merci pour tes réponses dans la boîte à idées._


	11. Mois 10

Dans la chambre d'enfant, Sasuke berçait Himawari dans ses bras, elle dormait depuis une heure, mais il n'arrivait pas à la poser dans son lit. Un mauvais pressentiment le prenait à chaque fois, comme si ça allait être la dernière fois.

Il fit encore un tour de la petite chambre, s'arrêtant devant le lit posé contre le mur où trônait son empreinte et celle de Naruto, quand ils avaient peint la pièce. Il se fit violence et se pencha pour la laisser dormir tranquillement dans un bon lit. Elle se mit à gigoter et son visage se crispa, elle lâcha un début de pleure avant que Sasuke lui donne son dinosaure et le renard de Naruto. Elle se calma instinctivement et il partit s'asseoir dans la chaise à bascule qu'ils avaient achetée.

 _« Sasuke, je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu. J'ai vécu à Suna, j'ai pris des décisions et j'ai agi, car, à ce moment-là, j'ai estimé que c'était la meilleure chose pour moi et je ne pourrais jamais revenir en arrière. Je ne peux pas effacer ce que j'ai vécu là-bas. »_

Les mots de Naruto lui revenaient en pleine figure. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Naruto lui avait pourtant tendu la perche et il avait préféré l'ignorer. Il avait essayé de lui dire et Sasuke avait été sourd. Pourtant dans leur enfance, Naruto n'avait jamais eu besoin de parler pour qu'il le comprenne, alors pourquoi ? Il était marié, il avait une fille, une entreprise, une maison. Il avait une vie et une famille à lui. Une, où il n'en faisait pas parti. Sasuke s'était rendu compte de tellement de choses concernant Naruto pendant l'échange avec son mari. Naruto avait des démons en lui sans jamais le dire à personne. Il avait vécu avec ça pendant des années, sans jamais se plaindre et il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire pour les combattre et prouver ce qu'il valait avec eux. Lui, son meilleur ami, il avait toujours pensé connaître Naruto corps et âme, mais c'était faux. Il revint à la même interrogation faite des mois précédents, est-ce qu'ils avaient seulement été amis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait encore caché ?

Est-ce qu'il avait mal ? Se sentait en colère ? Triste ? Oui, il souffrait mentalement de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt pour se barricader mais aussi physiquement. Il voulait s'arracher le cœur lui-même car il savait qu'on allait bientôt le faire pour lui et cela serait pire.

Est-ce qu'il aurait dû dire quelque chose dans cette salle de conférence ? Piquer une crise ? Hurler à Naruto sa trahison et sa tromperie ? Affronter Gaara ? Se mettre entre eux ? Oui, mais au fond, qu'est-ce que ça lui aurait apporté ? Rien. Plus de problème, plus de souffrance pour chacun. A quoi bon ? Il se voyait seulement comme une branche à l'arbre de Naruto et Gaara. Une branche qu'ils pouvaient décider de casser à tout moment. Ce qui lui fit plus mal, c'est qu'il pensait être un tronc… En tout cas, Naruto et Himawari était le sien.

XxX

Après plusieurs minutes à attendre dans l'allée, Naruto se décida enfin à franchir la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Sasuke. Il soupira de soulagement en n'y trouvant aucune résistance, mais la peur qu'il ressentait depuis l'apparition de son mari ne fit que s'agrandir. Il posa doucement ses clés dans le vide-poche à l'entrée où trônait une photo de lui et sa fille avec Sasuke, se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Himawari pour la voir et vérifier que tout allait bien, puis, après l'avoir embrassé délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller, il regagna sa chambre ou plutôt celle de Sasuke. Depuis leur mise en couple, ils avaient décidé de se regrouper dans celle du brun et de faire de la sienne un bureau. Il rentra à reculons, Sasuke dormait, dos à lui. Il resta debout devant le lit un bon moment, peut-être plus longtemps que devant la porte d'entrée avant de se décider à retirer ses vêtements et se glisser dans le lit. Il se plaça sur le flanc, dos à Sasuke. A une distance raisonnable. Peut-être aurait-il dû dormir sur le canapé ?

Il sentit bouger de l'autre côté du lit et il retint sa respiration, mais ça ne changea rien, Sasuke était réveillé et se colla à lui, épousant son corps et nichant son visage dans ses cheveux.

* * *

En sentant Naruto rentrer dans les draps, Sasuke se retourna pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de sentir sa présence contre sa peau, être bien sûr qu'il était rentré chez eux, près de lui. Chose dont il avait douté, une peur sans nom dans le ventre de se réveiller avec un lit vide et plus d'Himawari. Ses pensées l'avaient clairement empêché de s'endormir.

Il huma les cheveux blés pour y trouver une odeur inconnue, mais dont il ne douta pas de la provenance. Naruto était revenu près de lui mais est-ce qu'il comptait y rester ?

Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, ils devaient parler et c'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Murmura Naruto.

\- Je veux savoir combien de temps, je t'ai fait souffrir.

Il aurait dû lui demander depuis combien de temps, il le menait en bateau mais la vérité c'est que ça ne lui avait même pas traverser l'esprit. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Naruto. Sasuke avait été égoïste, il l'avait toujours été dans son adolescence mais il refusait de l'être aujourd'hui ou simplement de le redevenir.

\- … Depuis que je sais que j'aime les hommes.

Sasuke resserra sa prise sur le corps musclé à cet aveu, il avait toujours torturé Naruto sans le savoir. Pourtant ils avaient essayés d'aller plus loin et avait réussit, physiquement. Est-ce qu'il aurait dû voir au-delà ?

\- Sasuke… Ça n'aurait rien changé si je te l'avais dit, le rassura-t-il. Sois honnête, aurais-tu pris un tel risque, me perdre en tant qu'ami ? Moi, je ne l'ai pas pris.

Naruto avait raison mais apprendre que son meilleur ami l'avait aimé et qu'il revenait à Konoha pour lui alors qu'il avait fait passé Suigetsu en priorité, avait compressé sa poitrine. Sa culpabilité d'avant était revenue. Lui, avait toujours été la priorité de Naruto et il venait seulement de le comprendre mais ce qui l'avait fait sentir encore plus mal c'était de se rendre compte que si Naruto était marié à cet homme, c'était parce qu'il avait retiré sa bague et que son meilleur ami l'avait découvert.

\- J'ai préféré vivre à tes côtés en taisant mes sentiments pour ne pas te perdre.

\- Pourtant, tu es parti.

\- C'était trop dur de te voir avec d'autres, les faux-semblant ce n'était pas moi, je n'y arrivais plus et mes parents… C'était un tout, je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas heureux à Konoha et que je m'obstinais dans un chemin qui n'était pas le mien.

\- Et maintenant, l'es-tu ? Heureux, ici ?

La réponse ne vint pas et Sasuke entrelaça leurs doigts, il sentit la bague fraîche contre sa peau. Naruto ne l'avait pas enlevée et il n'était pas assez idiot pour ne pas en comprendre la signification. D'une légère pression, il le bascula pour le mettre sur le dos.

\- Je le suis…

\- Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, n'est-ce pas ? Continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Une main bronzée se leva devant son visage et dégagea une de ses mèches brunes. Même dans le noir, il pouvait deviner les azurs tristes qui le scrutaient. Il se déplaça et vint s'allonger de tout son long sur Naruto, puis, lentement, se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il aurait voulu savoir quoi dire pour tenter d'empêcher l'inévitable, mais aucun mot ne traversa son esprit. Il avait trop réfléchit en l'attendant, maintenant il devait agir. Ainsi, il laissa son corps parler pour lui. Il quémanda l'accès à la bouche de son meilleur ami qui lui donna. Le baiser, tendre et intense, lui tordit l'estomac. Il se releva légèrement sur un coude, laissant sa main descendre jusqu'aux cuisses bronzées qu'il écarta pour se présenter, sans attendre, à l'entrée du corps sous lui. Son sexe n'était pas complètement tendu, mais il rentra facilement, trop facilement… Et encore une fois, il n'était pas naïf.

\- Sasuke, je suis dé-

Il le fit taire d'un second baiser. Il n'avait pas besoin d'excuse, il avait juste besoin du corps de Naruto. De sa présence et de le posséder, même si c'était éphémère. Même si c'était la dernière fois. Jamais, à aucun moment, il avait pu imaginer une seconde qu'ils pouvaient se séparer. Sasuke s'était enfin rendu compte que Naruto était parfait pour lui et il pensait que la réciprocité était vraie, mais, apparemment, encore une fois, il s'était trompé.

Le brun tenta de faire durer le rapport le plus possible, mais, comme à chaque fois qu'il était à l'intérieur de Naruto, il se consumait et les larmes qu'ils devinaient contre les joues de son amant l'excitaient toujours, pourtant, aujourd'hui, il en comprit la réelle signification. Ce n'était pas du plaisir, ou peut-être juste un peu, mais, surtout, de la culpabilité. Naruto savait depuis le début comment ça allait se finir et Sasuke n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir, le blond avait tenté de le prévenir et il avait été sourd.

Il éjacula et marqua ce corps qu'il savait pour la dernière fois à lui.

XxX

Naruto émergea doucement sans Sasuke à ses côtés. Il se cacha les yeux avec son avant-bras, ressassant la nuit dernière. Sasuke avait compris. Lui, n'avait pas pensé à Gaara sur le moment, pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que son mari et son meilleur ami lui avaient fait l'amour de la même façon. Comme si, c'était la dernière fois. Il sortit difficilement du lit pour retrouver sa fille, qu'il ne trouva pas dans sa chambre. Il continua jusqu'à la cuisine et la vit dans les bras de Sasuke. Contrairement à d'habitude, où le brun passait son temps à la faire rire ou sourire, là, il la maintenait contre sa poitrine et lui caressait les cheveux, loin de s'en plaindre, Himawari était très calme et semblait profiter de l'étreinte. Quand Naruto apparut dans leur champ de vision, il nota les bras de Sasuke se resserrer un peu plus sur le corps enfantin et sa fille ne chercha pas à venir dans ses bras.

\- Sasuke…

\- Assieds-toi, je vais te préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Il obéit sans protester. Dans un silence de plomb, Sasuke et Himawari lui préparèrent un bol de lait chaud et des tartines qu'ils posèrent devant lui. Le brun garda la petite contre son torse en prenant place en face à lui.

\- Ton départ est prévu pour quand ? demanda son vis-à-vis, sans perdre de temps.

\- … Dans quelques heures.

Sasuke eut un léger temps d'arrêt en remuant son café d'une main, de l'autre, il resserra sa prise sur Himawari. Naruto ravala la boule qui lui montait dans la gorge. Il savait ce que ressentait Sasuke pour sa fille. Il l'a considérait également comme la sienne et ce soir, il lui retirait. Naruto prenait une partie du cœur de son meilleur ami, ce qu'il avait toujours voulu dans un sens mais pourquoi ça lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche ?

\- Ce n'est pas un peu précipité ?

\- Si…

Sasuke comprit.

Naruto ne voulait pas laisser le temps qu'on le retienne, il voulait qu'on le laisse partir. La situation était déjà difficile et chaque seconde qui s'écoulait lui déchirait le cœur, il n'avait pas besoin que d'autres le tue à petit feu, il se l'infligeait déjà lui-même. Il allait aussi en blesser d'autres mais peu importe la décision qu'il aurait prit, des personnes auraient souffert quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Tes affaires ?

\- J'ai encore tout ce qu'il me faut là-bas…

\- Tes parents ?

\- Je les préviendrais une fois sur place.

\- Hm.

\- Pour mes affaires ici… commença Naruto. J'enverrais quelqu'un les récupérer.

Sasuke ne répondit rien et le reste du repas se fit en silence, qu'avaient-ils à rajouter de plus ? Des excuses inutiles ? Des mots qui n'arrêteraient pas le temps ? Est-ce qu'il devait se battre ? Sûrement. Mais pendant une fraction de seconde, Sasuke se mit à la place de ce mari et père de famille et ça suffit à renoncer devant l'inévitable.

XxX

 _« Dernier appel pour le vol 431 à destination de Suna »_

\- On doit partir, lança Gaara. Temari et Kankurô nous attendent.

Naruto hocha la tête avant de tourner son visage vers Sasuke, réclamant silencieusement sa fille qui n'avait pas quitté ses bras depuis le réveil. Elle se mit à pleurer quand Naruto la récupéra et, ni le dinosaure, ni le renard, suffirent à la calmer, Sasuke se pencha dans son cou.

\- Prends soin de ton père. Je compte sur toi, chuchota-t-il.

Elle ne rigola pas, mais s'arrêta de pleurer et Sasuke se redressa avant de se pencher sur Naruto et coller leur front, une main sur la nuque bronzée. Il pouvait sentir le désespoir de son meilleur ami et ce dernier devait sentir le sien mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser croire qu'il faisait mal car ce n'était pas le cas. Oui, cette décision lui brisait le cœur mais il était assez intelligent et mature pour la comprendre.

\- Ne regrette rien Naruto et, surtout, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu as fait au mieux pour toi et ta fille, j'en aurais fait autant, souviens-toi juste, tu es et tu resteras mon meilleur ami, personne ne peut nous enlever ça. Je serais toujours là pour toi et Himawari, ne l'oublie pas. Ne m'oublie pas.

Naruto ravala ses larmes. Comment pouvait-il l'oublié ? Impossible. Personne ne pouvait leur enlever ça ? Pourtant, ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre qu'à partir de maintenant, leur relation redeviendrait ce qu'elle avait été quand chacun vivait dans des pays différents inexistante…

\- Promets-le-moi.

\- Je te le promets Sasuke.

Un mensonge.

Après avoir fait rencontrer leur nez, Sasuke desserra sa prise sur la nuque qu'il tenait et laissa Naruto s'éloigner. Himawari se mit à pleurer et ses cris s'estompèrent dans la foule. Il fit quelques pas en avant, mais se ravisa vite, c'était peine perdu, il n'était pas dans un film, c'était la réalité et dans la réalité, les gens ne reviennent pas à la dernière minute sur leur décision et ne courent pas dans un aéroport pour retenir la personne qu'ils aiment.

Il baissa les yeux et vit son dinosaure, par terre, disparaissant et apparaissant en fonction des personnes qui passaient devant. Il s'avança jusqu'à la peluche qu'il récupéra. Naruto et sa fille n'aurait plus rien de lui… Combien de temps, il resta immobile au milieu de la foule, il ne sut, mais ce fut une voix qu'il connaissait qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il se retourna vers la personne et la laissa combler la distance qui les séparait. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se pencha et posa son front contre le torse face à lui.

\- … Je l'aime.

\- Je sais petit frère, je sais…

Itachi sentit plus qu'il ne vit les larmes de Sasuke. Il entoura le corps de son cadet et l'entraîna dans une étreinte réconfortante à laquelle, l'autre répondit silencieusement.

Fugaku était venu le trouver la journée précédente pour lui expliquer la situation et, bien que Sasuke soit sur messagerie, il s'était réveillé avec un mauvais pressentiment et quand ce dernier avait tenté de le joindre sans prononcer aucun mot, il avait compris. Une géolocalisation plus tard, il prenait sa voiture et roulait en direction de l'aéroport.

Personne n'aurait pu prédire ce qui allait se passer, même pas lui, mais si ça avait été le cas, est-ce qu'il aurait pu éviter leur rapprochement pour que son petit frère ne souffre pas ? Pour lui, Sasuke et Naruto étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, il avait eu des soupçons sur les sentiments de Naruto pendant leur adolescence, mais il savait qu'à partir du moment où son cadet ouvrirait les yeux, rien n'aurait pu le stopper.

Les mains dans son dos s'accrochèrent à ses vêtements, désespéramment, et il resserra sa prise, espérant que son contact suffise à soulager sa peine.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _D'abord, j'espère que vous avez passez de bonnes fêtes et bonne année à ce que je n'ai pas vu sur mon TS de fête. Est-ce que je vous ai manqué sur cette histoire ? Vous oui en tout cas ^^_

 _Et voilà, la séparation… Je sais que vous allez être partagé entre ceux qui aime le Gaara et Naruto dans cette histoire et apparemment il y en a bcp ^^ et ceux qui veut le SasuNaru. Sache que ce n'est pas finit, il reste encore 2 chp et un épilogue._

 _Itachi, mon Itachi d'amour, ça va être très dur le jour où je vais devoir le travailler autrement que comme un protecteur ou comme la voix de la raison_

*LE PROCES DE MA VIE* _  
commencera sa publication le 10 janvier dans 3 jours,  
c'est une courte histoire de 5chp avec un extra sur la belle famille,  
j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

 ** _Petite réponse à ma plus grande fan africaine :_** _Encore merci pour switch et l'extra de moment d'égarement, ta review et des fois quand y a rien à dire y a rien à dire lol, ça arrive mais si c'est dans le positive ça me va ^^. Pour mon sky, tu dois avoir un blog si je ne te dis pas de bêtise et me demander en ami, si tu n'as pas de sky, je le débloquerai pour que tu puisses y accéder. Et merci pour ton second message, j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes et que tu as été gâté !=D_

 ** _Petite réponse à Snowkiss38 :_** _Déjà merci d'avoir réécrit ton commentaire parce que tu avais déjà bien entamé et le refaire parce que ça a coupé, je ne sais pas si moi, j'aurais eu le courage de le refaire ^^ Et merci pour ta review, il y avait matière a répondre jusqu'à que je me rende compte que tu avais compris à la fin lol, j'étais déjà partie dans a tête pour ma réponse avec introduction corps et conclusion mdr mais finalement le précédent chapitre t'a éclairé et répondu a ta question donc tant mieux. Mais sache que je comprends ton point de vue. Oui, si on s'arrête à l'apparition de Gaara ( sortit de nulle part je te l'accorde x) ça serait la facilité mais comme tu l'as lu après ( finalement il n'est plus sortie de nulle part ), il y a tout les à côtés qui montre que Naruto ne peut pas se détacher comme ça. Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre à répondu à d'autre de tes questions, si tu en avais ou peut-être que cela en a créées ^^_

 ** _Petite réponse à flo :_** _Alors je ne sais pas si j'ai bien compris ton commentaire mais dans le doute, je préfère préciser que non, Sasuke n'est pas l'auteur de l'accident d'Hinata et Naruto. Je ne pensais pas l'avoir fais ressentir comme ça. En faite si j'ai mis le nom de Sasuke à la fin du chapitre précédent, c'était pour faire comprendre que la dernière chose à laquelle Naruto pensait avant d'avoir ce problème c'était seulement Sasuke._

 ** _Petite réponse à Maud :_** _SWITCH :_ _merci. Pour le précédent chapitre, je ne serais pas te dire pourquoi l'amour est aussi compliqué même si je ne pense pas que ce soit l'amour en lui-même mais surtout les Hommes qui le rendent compliqué. Je pourrais essayé d'écrire une histoire sans amour et mignonne mais j'aurais besoin de plus d'information parce que je reconnais que rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Faut dire que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Je te laisse te diriger vers ma boite à idée pour me mettre ton idée comme ça je ne la perd pas dans les autres reviews et que je puisse m'y diriger à tout moment facilement._

 ** _Petite réponse à Ano :_** _Merci à toi pour SWITCH et cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle te plaira jusqu'à la fin ^^ et que tu as passé de bonne fêtes =)_


	12. Mois 11

_\- Comment allez-vous tous les deux ? Demanda Kushina._

 _\- Tout va bien merci, répondit Naruto à travers l'écran._

 _La connexion sauta, mais se rétablit vite. Kushina, Minato et Naruto se parlaient au moins une fois par semaine via Skype depuis le déménagement du plus jeune. Ils avaient été mit sur le fait accompli et s'étaient retenus de dire ce qu'ils pensaient à leur fils pour éviter un nouveau déchirement. Ils s'étaient aussi rendus compte de certaines erreurs et tentaient de ne pas les reproduire. Ils échangeaient des banalités, mais les parents refusaient de s'éloigner davantage de leur fils et surtout de perdre définitivement leur petite fille._

 _\- Comment va ton mari ? Se força Minato, sans pour autant prononcer son prénom._

 _Naruto eût un petit temps d'absence avant de répondre positivement, mais Minato et Kushina tiquèrent._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon fils ?_

 _\- Tout va bien._

 _\- Naruto, s'il te plaît, ne nous remets pas à l'écart, supplia sa mère._

 _Leur fils se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne avant de répondre :_

 _\- Gaara et moi, nous ne sommes plus ensemble… Nous nous sommes séparés quelques jours après que je sois revenu vivre à Suna._

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlés et pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ?_

 _Naruto leur demanda de baisser le ton car ils avaient élevé la voix sans s'en rendre compte et Himawari dormait._

 _\- Papa, maman… Je n'en ai pas parlé parce que ça ne change rien, je ne vais pas revenir, du moins, pas tout de suite._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Quand j'ai décidé de revenir ici, c'était pour essayer de recoller les morceaux avec Gaara, mais nous n'avons pas réussi. On s'est rendu compte qu'il y avait trop de rancœur entre nous et nous n'arrivions pas à passer au-dessus._

 _Kushina et Minato aurait pu se sentir peiné mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas malgré tout elle se sentait désolé par rapport à la situation. Quand quelque chose était casée dans un couple, il était très difficile de le réparer. Peu de personne arrivait à passer au dessus et continuer leur vie comme si de rien était. Surtout si une troisième personne faisait partie de l'équation…_

 _\- C'était prévisible, mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner sans avoir essayé._

 _\- Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Demanda Minato._

 _\- Prendre mes responsabilités. Gaara m'a laissé la maison, mais nous devons la vendre avant de divorcer sinon l'État va prendre un pourcentage dessus, quant à l'entreprise, je ne peux pas repartir et prendre le risque qu'elle coule. Il faut que je trouve une solution._

 _Minato remarqua seulement maintenant que son fils était devenu un homme._

 _\- Tu veux qu'on le dise à Sasuke ?_

 _\- Non, surtout pas !_

 _\- Tu lui manques et tu comptes beaucoup pour lui, peut-être que…_

 _\- Je sais, mais non, coupa-t-il. S'il vous plaît, ne lui dite rien. Il faut que je règle tous mes problèmes avant de revenir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra et je ne veux pas que Sasuke m'attende, il mérite mieux que ce dont j'ai été capable de lui offrir jusqu'à maintenant..._

 _Kushina et son mari ne surent quoi répondre, soutenant leur fils dans cette décision même s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord._

 _\- Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, je vous laisse pour ce soir. On s'appelle la semaine prochaine ?_

 _Ils hochèrent positivement de la tête avec de se déconnecter._

* * *

\- Minato ?

Le paternel sortit de ses pensées quand Fugaku l'interpella. Il était complètement ailleurs et cela c'était remarqué sans aucun doute. Minato soupira, il n'avait pas fait attention à l'entrée des employés, réunit dans la salle de conférences depuis une heure, et encore moins à leur sortie. Il avait vraiment fait acte de présence.

Fugaku vint prendre place à côté de son ami et l'encouragea du regard. Il savait que Minato en avait gros sur le cœur depuis le départ de Naruto. Si la première fois, son ami avait trouvé que c'était une bonne chose pour son fils de partir à l'étranger et d'évoluer dans un autre milieu, cette fois-ci, il avait eu l'impression que Naruto lui avait été enlevé ainsi que sa petite fille. En dix mois, il avait eu le temps de recréer des liens père/fils même s'ils étaient encore bancals mais Himawari avait prit une place considérable dans la vie de sa femme et lui. A demi conscient qu'ils avaient voulu se rattraper, avec l'enfant, de toutes les erreurs qu'ils avaient commise avec Naruto. Que pouvait-ils faire maintenant pour les récupérer ? Pour leur prouver qu'ils les aimaient et qu'ils pouvaient revenir auprès d'eux sans qu'ils voient Naruto comme un homme indécis, irresponsable et immature. Non, bien au contraire. Kushina et lui n'avaient plus besoin de preuve concernant son fils, ils avaient juste besoin qu'il rentre près de lui et qu'ils les laissent s'occuper de lui. Enfin.

\- Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là ? se demanda-t-il, à lui-même. Avec Kushina, on a abandonné notre fils. Comment avons-nous pût passer à côté de son potentiel. Nous n'avons pas cru en notre fils. Quel genre de parents ne croit pas en leur enfant ? répéta-t-il en regardant droit dans les yeux de son ami. La seule chose qu'un parent doit faire, c'est faire confiance à ses enfants. Être parents signifie avoir une foi inébranlable en son enfant. Et nous en n'avons même pas été capable.

Ce dernier, une main sur l'épaule, essaya de le réconforter.

\- Personne n'est parfait Minato, on fait tous des erreurs, ça arrive à tout le monde, mais le tout, c'est de réussir à passer à autre chose et ne pas recommencer. Ton fils n'a que vingt-trois ans, tu as toute une vie pour te rattraper avec lui.

\- Tu as des conseils à me donner ?

\- J'aimerais, mais, malgré ce que tout le monde pense, ma relation avec mes fils n'est pas aussi parfaite. Je n'ai pas su leur montrer autant d'intérêt que Kushina et toi et, avec les années, c'est devenu encore plus difficile d'échanger. Même si je suis heureux de leurs liens fraternels, Itachi est la seule personne vers qui Sasuke se tourne, et vice versa.

Les paternels échangèrent un regard de connivence avant que la secrétaire arrive :

\- Monsieur Namikaze, votre fils sur votre ligne principale, il a l'air paniqué et-

Sans la laisser finir, il prit le combiné à l'oreille et l'appel de son fils.

\- Calme toi Naruto, je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Fugaku ne perçut que des brides de la conversation, mais à la voix perceptible de Naruto et le visage grave de son associé, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Minato raccrocha, mais reprit le téléphone à son oreille après avoir composé un numéro. Il exigea de Kushina qu'elle prépare immédiatement leur affaire sans discuter. Il raccrocha pour joindre leur compagnie aérienne qu'ils utilisaient pour les voyages d'affaires et réussit à obtenir un vol dans la journée.

\- Fugaku ?

\- Sois tranquille, je m'occupe de tout ici, va voir ton fils et ramène-le.

Ils n'étaient pas aussi proches que leurs fils respectifs, mais leurs nombreuses années à travailler ensemble et à lier leur famille en dehors de l'entreprise leur avaient permis de se comprendre.

\- Merci.

XxX

Minato était parti depuis plusieurs semaines et Sasuke ne se satisfaisait toujours pas de l'explication de son paternel. Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas toutes les informations en main. Avec son père, il gérait à bout de bras l'entreprise et ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du père de Naruto de les laisser se débrouiller dans un moment aussi chargé de travail.

Certes, il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans l'entreprise pour noyer sa peine mais ça devenait trop. Peine qui ne s'estompait pas… Il n'avait plus le goût à rien, il refusait les sorties avec la famille ou entre amis, il ne voulait pas s'amuser. Sans Naruto il n'y avait pas d'intérêt. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi mal, même Suigetsu ne l'avait pas mit dans cet état et il s'était rendu à l'évidence. En perdant Naruto, il n'avait pas seulement perdu son meilleur ami, même s'il avait affirmer le contraire à l'aéroport, non, il avait aussi perdu l'homme de sa vie.

Après un énième appel de mécontentement sur la non-possibilité de joindre Minato, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son père pour obtenir la vraie raison de l'absence du père Namikaze. Sans frapper, il rentra et tomba sur l'objet de ses questionnements, captant un bout de conversation.

\- Sasuke, retourne dans ton bureau, ordonna gentiment son père.

\- Non, vous allez me dire ce qui se passe avec Naruto et tout de suite. Je ne bougerais pas avant de savoir.

Naruto et lui s'était séparés et ils n'avaient plus de contact mais il était évident qu'il l'aimait toujours et il devait savoir si quelque chose n'allait pas. Il regretta un instant de ne pas avoir eu le courage de lui écrire ou l'appeler mais il ne voulait rouvrir leurs plaies. Il voulait laisser une chance à Gaara, c'était une question de respect. Si Naruto l'avait choisit, lui, il aurait aimé que le roux s'efface pour les laisser vivre pleinement leur histoire.

Fugaku dévia son regard vers Minato, qui, lasse et vraisemblablement fatigué, abdiqua :

\- La famille d'Hinata est venue réclamer la garde définitive d'Himawari.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Comment ça, sa famille ? Je croyais qu'elle…

\- "Était toute seule" ? Compléta Minato. Non, Naruto a dit ça parce qu'après l'annonce de sa grossesse, Hinata a été rejeté par sa famille. Apparemment, bien avant ça, elle n'était pas bien considérée, donc il n'a pas trouvé nécessaire de l'évoquer. Seulement, va savoir pourquoi, la culpabilité, les remords ou autre chose, sa famille a décidé de réapparaître et récupérer Himawari.

\- Ils ont le droit ? S'étonna Sasuke.

\- Oui, ils l'ont. Ils sont de sa famille.

\- Personne n'osera arracher une enfant à son père ?

\- Malheureusement, si le juge décrète que Naruto n'a pas les capacités de s'en occuper ou s'il estime qu'il ne lui offre pas une vie décente, il peut.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas alors…

Minato resta silencieux et Sasuke transforma sans affirmation en question :

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- …

\- Avec Gaara, ils-

\- Il n'y a plus de Gaara, coupa Minato. Sasuke… Naruto et lui ne sont plus ensemble, ça n'a pas fonctionné entre eux. Mon fils s'occupe seul d'Himawari. Neji va en jouer, de même que son homosexualité.

\- Qui est Neji ?

Sasuke était complètement perdu face à l'apparition de nouvelles personnes.

\- Le cousin d'Hinata. Il connaissait plus ou moins Naruto, ils ont eu des amis en commun à Suna. Il va exposer ce qu'il connaît de lui. Un homme irresponsable, qui a mis sa cousine enceinte alors qu'il aime les hommes. Il va aussi mettre le doigt sur sa fuite, ses fuites. Son instabilité, en gros…

\- Mais comment peut-il être au courant ?

\- Les gens parlent et les Hyuga sont une famille avec beaucoup d'argent, il a fait ce qu'il fallait avant de retrouver Naruto et le convoquer aux affaires familiales.

\- Où sont-ils ? S'inquiéta le brun.

\- Himawari a été prise par une assistance sociale et-

Assistance sociale, voulait dire que Naruto n'avait plus sa fille avec lui, la pire chose pour un parent et plus encore pour ce dernier. Lui-même l'avait ressentit quand Himawari était partie à Suna avec Naruto, il avait l'impression qu'on lui prenait une partie de lui, il ressentait un vide, un de plus que celui que Naruto créait déjà.

Sasuke récupéra son portable dans sa poche mais une main l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

\- Ne fais pas ça.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais à Suna avec vous.

\- Non, trancha Minato. Sasuke, je comprends tes sentiments, mais tu ne peux pas, tu vas empirer les choses.

\- Il a besoin de quelqu'un.

\- Et nous sommes là, Kushina et moi. À l'heure actuelle, dans cette situation, nous sommes les seules à pouvoir faire quelque chose. Hinata étant morte sans avoir donné ses dernières volontés, on doit tout faire pour montrer au juge qu'il a une famille stable et normale… Ta présence risque d'empêcher tout ça. Respect le, s'il te plaît. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu dois t'effacer.

Les derniers mots de Minato lui compressa la poitrine, il s'était déjà trop effacer... Mais à contre-cœur, Sasuke se laissa convaincre. Il ne voulait pas être une des causes de la perte définitive d'Himawari et il savait que se montrer aux côtés de Naruto avec son homosexualité aggraverait les choses.

\- On va les ramener à la maison, je te le promets.

Il sentit la main de Minato se resserrer sur son épaule puis elle remonta sur sa joue et il releva la tête pour plonger dans les azurs qui lui rappelaient ceux de Naruto.

\- Je suis venu pour m'assurer que tout allait bien et pour récupérer des affaires, mais je dois repartir… Je peux compter sur toi ? Ça va aller ?

Sasuke acquiesça et Minato le dépassa, mais avant de franchir la porte du bureau, il l'interpella :

\- Je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être vous aider.

XxX

\- Naruto, tu es prêt ? Demanda Kushina en rentrant dans sa chambre.

Elle s'approcha de lui, doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur, mais sans succès, il sursauta quand elle le toucha. Son fils avait les nerfs à vif, même si Naruto ne lui avait jamais été enlevé, elle pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Elle posa un doux regard sur lui et remplit de fierté, Naruto tenait bon, il n'avait pas encore flanché et ça la rassurait autant que ça l'inquiétait parce qu'il pouvait exploser à tout moment…

\- Va t'habiller mon poussin, le juge nous reçoit dans quelques heures.

Il hocha positivement de la tête et se retourna vers son armoire. Après presque un mois sans sa fille et à batailler, il avait enfin obtenu une audience pour tenter de la récupérer. Récupérer sa vie. Il avait tout abandonné pour elle, la maison avait trouvé preneur quelques jours avant qu'elle lui soit retirée et il avait exigé le divorce dans la semaine, Gaara lui avait accordé, proposant son aide pour Himawari mais il avait décliné. Ils étaient séparés et même s'il savait que son ex mari l'aimait encore, il ne pouvait pas continué à le retenir, à lui donner de l'espoir, son amour pour Naruto le détruisait. Jamais, il ne pourrait lui offrir ce qu'il désirait, tout son être. Sasuke avait toujours eu une partie de lui et il était incapable de lui retirer. Il en avait eu pleinement conscience en quittant Sasuke après avoir vécu une vraie histoire avec lui, et même s'il pouvait vivre avec, Gaara ne méritait pas ça et n'avait pas pu le supporter plus longtemps. De son côté, avoir vécu la mort d'Hinata et la naissance de sa fille, seul, avait fait disparaître toute la confiance qu'il avait en Gaara. Toutes ces choses avaient eu raison de leur mariage. Ils avaient essayé, effaçant tous les regrets et les remords mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ils avaient vécu une histoire d'amour mais ce n'était pas celle qu'ils vivraient jusqu'à la fin de leur existence. Elle avait été aussi belle que destructrice mais pas épanouissante et ce n'était pas un bon climat pour un enfant.

S'habillant d'un costume classique noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate bordeaux, il partit dans la salle de bain pour arranger sa tignasse blonde, mais sans succès. Il s'appuya de part et d'autre du lavabo et baissa la tête. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le poids du monde sur ses épaules et personne pour le soulager de ce mal. Était-ce le destin qui le punissait d'avoir jouer avec des personnes qui l'aimaient ? Ses mains se crispèrent sur la surface froide et sa bouche se déforma de colère jusqu'à que son portable sonne, attirant son attention. Il retourna dans la chambre et le récupéra sur sa table de chevet. En voyant le prénom et la photo de Sasuke, il hésita à décrocher. La sonnerie s'arrêta, mais recommença, cette fois, il décrocha, restant silencieux, une boule d'émotion l'empêchait de parler.

 _\- Tout va bien se passer. Je te le promets Naruto. Tu vas retrouver ta fille._

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, ravalant un sanglot et cachant, de sa main libre, ses yeux mouillés. Sasuke ne pouvait pas lui promettre une telle chose, lui donner de l'espoir alors que peut-être sa fille lui serait enlevée. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le croire car ses mots sortaient de la bouche de la seule personne qui comptait, plus que de raison, pour lui et sa fille.

 _\- Je suis là, je serais toujours là et je t'attendrai._

* * *

Devant le juge qui s'apprêtait à rendre son verdict, Naruto et ses parents étaient plus soudés que jamais tandis que Neji et Hiashi Hyuga abordaient un sourire de vainqueur.

\- Avant que vous prononciez votre décision, je souhaiterais que vous regardiez ceci, intervint Minato en tendant une clé USB.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda le juge.

\- Ils essayaient juste de retarder l'inévitable, cracha Neji.

\- Dedans, se trouvent les dernières volontés de la mère d'Himawari.

La révélation surprit tout le monde, même Naruto. Ce dernier chercha à savoir comment il avait eu l'objet et discrètement Minato expliqua que Sasuke lui avait confié. Apparemment, elle se trouvait dans un dossier caché de sa tablette, dossier que le brun avait trouvé par hasard à cause d'une fausse manipulation et l'avait conservé précieusement.

Le juge récupéra la clé qu'il brancha sur son ordinateur portable. Il le retourna vers les autres et actionna la vidéo, mais Naruto, avant même d'entendre la douce voix, ne pût supporter l'image d'Hinata :

\- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas, veuillez m'excuser.

Et il sortit de la pièce, laissant les autres devant la vidéo qui allait lui rendre sa fille ou au contraire lui enlever pour toujours. Peut-être aurait-il évité de fuir devant le juge, geste qui montrait sa faiblesse mais qu'importe. Voir la mère de sa fille après autant de temps creusait atrocement sa poitrine. Elle lui manquait terriblement et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si elle était encore en vie, s'il n'avait pas prit la voiture pour retrouver Gaara, s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré… Elle serait encore en vie.

* * *

Assis sur un banc dans le couloir du tribunal, Naruto attendait, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le visage dans ses mains. La porte s'ouvrit et il se redressa vivement. Neji et Hiashi lui jetèrent un regard rempli d'émotions contradictoires avant de s'en aller sans un mot.

\- Fils ?

Naruto reporta ses azurs mouillés sur ses parents, il tremblait de peur. Qu'allait-il devenir sans sa fille ? " _Tout va bien se passer. Je te le promets Naruto. Tu vas retrouver ta fille"_ Les mots de Sasuke s'imposèrent dans son esprit et un fin espoir naquit en lui.

\- Allons chercher Himawari et rentrons à la maison.

Naruto se laissa retomber sur le banc, se mettant à rigoler nerveusement, des larmes silencieuses s'échappant de ses yeux. Kushina et Minato s'assirent à ses côtés et le serrèrent dans les bras.

Le cauchemar était terminé.

\- Oui, rentrons, souffla-t-il.

* * *

 **Petite note de l'auteur :**

D'abord merci pour tous les commentaires du précédent chapitre, je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait de personne autant touché mais j'en suis très fière. Malheureusement, j'ai peur de vous avoir fait un ascenseur émotionnel = S

La semaine prochaine, ça sera le dernier chapitre et après épilogue.

Je sais ce chapitre est assez expéditif ( pouvant paraître bâclé … ) et je n'en suis pas fière non plus mais il fallait bien une fin et j'avais besoin de ça même si l'histoire ne concernait aucunement la réconciliation de Naruto et Gaara, ni la rencontre avec la famille d'Hinata. Et il ne faut pas oublier aussi qu'il y a un mois entre chaque chapitre.

L'histoire parle de Naruto et sa fille, comment il a géré tout ça avec son cœur et sa tête. Et Bien sûr Sasuke. Je voulais aussi mettre l'accent sur les sentiments sincères d'Hinata et Naruto. J'espère avoir réussit à faire comprendre mon point de vue par rapport au vrai manga. J'aime bcp le couple SasuSaku et NaruHina même si je ne suis pas d'accord. Certes ils ont des sentiments tous l'un pour les autres mais de mon point de vue, Naruto n'aimera jamais Hinata autant que Sasuke et vice versa pour Sasuke et Sakura mais ça ne veut pas dire que leurs sentiments ne sont pas sincère envers les filles, je ne pense juste pas que ce soit des sentiments amoureux mais plus de le but de réussir le vie et obtenir ce qu'il n'avait pas ou avait perdu ( une famille ) Il y a juste à mon avis trop d'ambiguïté. Après si vous souhaitez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, je ferais un ou deux extra mais je ne pense pas qu'il y en besoin. Sachez quand même qu'on va revoir Neji et Hiashi dans le prochain chapitre mais plus de Gaara.

Bisous bisous

 **Petite réponse à ma plus grande fan africaine :** tkt c'est normal de te répondre. Est-ce que tu peux lire mes doujins sur sky du coup ? J'ai tout débloqué.

 **Petite réponse à leilachan :** oui c'est vrai que ça faisait un moment ^^ comment vas-tu ? ahah j'espère que les mouchoirs sont terminés même si je ne suis pas sûre ) Naruto n'est pas vraiment girouette, il sait ce qu'il veut depuis le début mais il se ment à lui-même, préférant essayer de faire les choses dans l'ordre et arranger, malheureusement il n'a pas réussit mais c'est dans son caractère de tout tenter.

 **Petite réponse à lydie :** Sasuke doit souffrir un peu parce que Naruto à souffert même si je ne l'ai pas montré avant, je suis pour le partage de sentiments même si c'est triste, j'espère que la suite t'aura plut.

 **Petite réponse à flo :** tkt si j'ai mis le pairing sasunaru, c'est que ça finira sur ce couple sinon je ne mets rien ^^

 **Petite réponse à Rockbll :** De rien, j'espère que la suite t'a plut ^^

 **Petite réponse à Snowkiss88 :** Ahah ça me rassure, alors comme tu as pu le lire, j'ai retranscrit ce que tu pensais, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça et ça n'était plus comme avant entre les 2. Oui Sasuke paye son ignorance, c'est injuste je sais. Ce n'est pas naive mais oui, si les parents de Naruto avait été considéré par ses parents, il serait resté et les choses ce serait passé différemment, peut-être qu'il aurait avouer ses sentiments à Sasuke en lui hurlant à la figure ou autre.


	13. Mois 12

Minato et Kushina regarda leur fils et petite fille, collés l'un à l'autre. Depuis les retrouvailles du père et de la fille, ils ne se lâchaient plus. Leur regard océan, ancré l'un dans l'autre. Naruto ne les avait pas laissé toucher ou prendre Himawari dans leurs bras mais ils avaient accepté la situation, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'était que passagère et normale avec la séparation de plusieurs semaines.

On naît pas parents, on le devint. C'est ce que Minato et Kushina se répétaient sans arrêt, sûrement pour se rassurer mais à l'évidence, Naruto l'était. A cet instant précis, ils étaient tellement fiers de lui.

\- On devrait tous aller se reposer avant de prendre l'avion, suggéra Kushina.

Naruto, qui berçait sa fille, acquiesça d'un sourire et Minato, assit sur le lit de l'hôtel, se leva, non sans avoir laissé la clé USB sur sa table de chevet.

\- Tu peux la garder avec toi, lança le jeune papa en voyant son père.

\- Naruto, tu devrais la regarder.

Il s'approcha de son fils. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu durant le mois dernier, Minato se permit de donner son avis et il savait que Naruto ne le rejetterais pas, pas cette fois. Dans leur malheur, leurs liens s'étaient définitivement rattachés et soudés. Il trouva cela un peu triste, qu'il faille en arriver là pour enfin que tout devienne comme ils l'avaient espéré.

\- Je n'ai jamais connu Hinata, mais je suis sûr qu'elle aurait aimé que tu trouves cette vidéo, sinon elle ne l'aurait pas enregistrée.

Il l'embrassa sur le front ainsi que sa petite fille, puis sorti de la chambre, main dans la main avec sa femme en laissant son fils prendre sa décision.

* * *

Tandis qu'Himawari jouait par terre avec son portefeuille, Naruto réfléchissait, la clé USB entre les mains. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts une énième fois avant de se décider. Il avança jusqu'à la télévision où il trouva un port USB pour la brancher. Il changea la source avec la télécommande pour tomber sur un dossier avec pour seul nom, une date. Il cliqua sur « ok » et monta le son quand la voix d'Hinata se fit entendre :

 _\- Naruto… Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que je fasse ça, une sorte de testament vidéo, mais j'espère qu'un jour, quand tu m'en voudras moins, tu la regarderas…_

Naruto détailla la mère de sa fille, assise sur la table de ce qu'il reconnut comme son ancien salon. Elle était magnifique, elle l'avait toujours été. Elle était son idéal féminin malgré son homosexualité et ça ne faisait aucun doute que si Sasuke n'avait pas existé, c'est avec elle qu'il aurait fait sa vie. Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas que les hommes après tout. Elle était exceptionnelle avec lui. Douce, avenante, une battante. Elle lui portait un amour inconditionnel et souvent, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu lui offrir autant qu'elle. Malgré tout, il était profondément lié à elle et cette connexion s'appelait Himawari, qu'il le veuille ou non, il ressentait pour Hinata un amour unique, il l'aimait et l'aimerait toute sa vie. C'était la mère de sa fille et ce statut lui donnait un pouvoir puissant sur sa personne.

 _\- Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais te dire, mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps avant que tu rentres, donc je vais faire vite._

Elle s'arrêta pour prendre une grande inspiration.

 _\- Je t'aime Naruto, je t'ai aimé depuis le premier jour où tu as passé les portes de l'amphithéâtre et je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Tu as été une bouffe d'air dans ma vie. Je sais que tu penses le contraire, mais tu m'as tellement donné. Tu m'as recueilli quand ma famille m'a tourné le dos, tu m'as rendue heureuse quand je pensais cela plus possible. Tu m'as offert une seconde vie, tu m'as protégé et aimé, à ta façon…_

Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre, bien développé.

 _\- Je m'en veux Naruto, de t'avoir coincé dans cette vie, j'espère que tu me pardonneras parce que je n'ai jamais voulu te mettre dans cette position, t'obliger à prendre une telle décision. J'ai toujours voulu le meilleur pour toi et au fond, j'espère que je te l'ai apporté et que tu la considéreras comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Elle n'a pas encore pointé le bout de son nez, pourtant, je le sens, au plus profond de moi, elle ne peut pas se passer de toi. Elle t'aime tellement._

Ses yeux se voilèrent.

 _\- Je sais que tu l'aimes déjà, mais elle aura besoin de tellement plus. Elle aura besoin d'une famille, d'une vraie. Je te la confie Naruto, je sais que tu le lui offriras, comme tu l'as fait pour moi. Ce sera dur, mais je sais que tu lui apporteras le meilleur, à Suna ou à Konoha… Tu feras les bons choix et ne laisses personne te dire le contraire. Ne laisse personnes vous séparer. Tu es un homme extraordinaire et je n'aurais jamais pu me lier à un autre que toi. Prend soin d'elle._

Elle marqua une pause avant de s'adresser à sa fille en regardant son ventre.

 _\- Himawari, je te confie ton père. Promets-moi de veiller sur lui et de t'en occuper, il aura besoin de toi. Il faudra que tu prennes soin de lui, car j'ai peur que personne ne le fasse si je ne suis plus là. Tu devras lui apprendre à penser à lui et à son bonheur, il risque d'oublier d'être heureux. Il fera des erreurs et ne s'y prendra pas toujours comme il faut, mais tu devras être indulgente parce qu'être parents, ce n'est pas facile et il apprendra tous les jours à tes côtés. Je compte sur toi pour le ramener sur le bon chemin, celui qui vous rendra heureux, tout les deux, parce qu'il existe, n'en doutez jamais…_

La vidéo continua, mais Hinata ne parlait plus et Naruto, les yeux fixés sur l'écran, la regardait sans vraiment la voir. Il espérait trouver des réponses mais à quelles questions ? Puis, une petite silhouette, cachant une partie de l'image, le fit réagir. Himawari se tenait debout, les mains contre l'écran. Elle tourna la tête puis son corps et leva les mains devant elle. Elle fit un pas puis deux.

\- Pa...pa...pa...pa…

Instinctivement, il mit un genou à terre et tendit les bras. Elle fit encore quelques pas, mais elle se pencha trop et Naruto la réceptionna avant qu'elle bascule. Il la félicita et elle s'agita dans ses bras. Le jeune papa remarqua seulement à cet instant qu'elle tenait un papier dans sa petite menotte, la faisant lâcher prise doucement pour regarder. Entre ses mains, toute abîmée, se trouvait une photo de Sasuke et elle que Naruto avait toujours gardée dans son portefeuille.

\- Pa..pa..pa…

« _Je compte sur toi pour le ramener sur le bon chemin, celui qui vous rendra heureux, tout les deux, parce qu'il existe, n'en doutez jamais… »_

La dernière phrase d'Hinata revint à ses oreilles et Naruto, les larmes aux yeux, ne laissa pas sa fille baragouiner davantage, la serrant fort dans ses bras, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il venait de retrouver sa fille, sa vie, son tout et il ne laisserait plus jamais personne lui retirer. Malgré tout, il ressentait un trou dans sa poitrine, un trou qu'une seule personne, avait le pouvoir de combler…

XxX

Devant la porte d'entrée, Naruto resta immobile avec sa fille dans les bras, attendant que Neji aborde un mouvement ou parle, mais rien, il le regardait stupéfait.

\- L'avion ne va pas tarder à décoller, je vais donc faire vite, lança Naruto pour amorcer la discussion.

\- Ne restez pas là, entrez, intervint Hiashi qui venait d'arriver près d'eux.

Toujours silencieux, Neji se décala pour laisser Naruto rentrer. Ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire sur les lieux mais il trouva la maison froide, les couleurs étaient sombres et peu de photo ou d'objet traînait en évidence comme s'il s'agissait d'une maison type. Le patriarche l'invita à se mettre à l'aise sur le canapé, mais il refusa poliment et s'approcha d'eux, rentrant dans leur espace vital.

\- Himawari, voici ton grand-père et ton oncle, tu dis "bonjour".

Il montra le geste à faire, mais elle se cacha dans son cou puis tourna lentement la tête pour les regarder avant de remettre son visage contre son père. Il sourit devant la timidité de sa fille.

\- Tu vas avec Tonton ? Demanda-t-il.

Naruto jeta un regard à Neji pour être sûr qu'il se sentait prêt à la récupérer et ce dernier, passer la surprise, ne pût masquer un petit sourire. Il tendit les bras et le jeune papa fit glisser sa fille. Elle tordit son petit corps pour réclamer son père avec des petits cris plaintifs, mais son attention fut vite attirée par la main qui emprisonna délicatement la sienne ainsi que les yeux clairs qui la regardaient, telle la huitième merveille du monde.

Naruto regarda sa fille approcher ses menottes du visage de Neji avant de reporter son attention sur le père d'Hinata, les laissant dans leur bulle. Ils se jaugèrent avant que le blond s'incline en avant.

\- J'espère qu'un jour, vous me pardonnerez pour la mort de votre fille.

Hiashi s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce que le père de sa petite fille lui présente des excuses, surtout pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Sans scrupule, il avait choisit de retirer à Naruto ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, pour retrouver la seule chose qui lui restait de son propre enfant.

Et si un jour les remords auraient frappés à sa porte, ils les auraient renvoyés sans ouvrir.

\- Je l'aimais, elle a toujours été plus que la mère de ma fille, elle a été la femme de ma vie et j'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle soit encore à mes côtés, malheureusement, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de revenir en arrière. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est apprendre à vivre sans elle et élever notre enfant, du mieux que je peux. … La rendre fière…

Naruto resta incliner, les yeux fermés et les poings serrés. Il avait besoin de ce pardon que seul le père pouvait lui donner. Il ne se pardonnait pas d'avoir mit enceinte Hinata et d'avoir eu cet accident, car, si l'une n'avait pas causé sa mort, l'autre l'aurait assurément fait. Quoi qu'il arrive, c'était de sa faute.

\- Relevez-vous jeune homme, s'il y a quelqu'un qui doit demander pardon, c'est moi.

Naruto se redressa lentement pour plonger dans les yeux clairs et uniques de la famille Hyûga. Les mêmes qu'Hinata.

\- J'ai été un mauvais père et encore, je ne suis même pas digne d'être appelé ainsi. Je me suis rendu compte trop tard de mes erreurs et j'ai voulu me racheter avec Himawari, mais j'ai failli commettre une autre erreur.

\- L'erreur est humaine, monsieur Hyûga, on en commettra encore, mais le but, c'est de ne pas reproduire les mêmes et essayer d'en faire le moins possible.

\- … Vous êtes bien sage pour votre âge.

\- Je suis seulement un papa, un papa qui est toujours un fils et qui sait ce que c'est… Monsieur Hyûga, vous n'êtes peut-être pas digne d'être un père, mais je suis sûr que vous serez un excellent grand-père. En tout cas, je ferais tout pour, ma fille a besoin de vous. Malgré tout, Hinata vous aimait tellement et je suis sûr qu'elle vous a déjà pardonné. Et à toi aussi, dit-il en s'adressant à Neji. Elle te considérait comme son grand-frère, elle gardait que les bons souvenirs, ceux de votre enfance, où l'innocence vous caractérisait.

Naruto ne s'éternisa pas, l'histoire entre Hinata et sa famille ne regardait qu'eux. Ils l'avaient rejeté pour ses choix de carrière, sa faiblesse de ne pas pouvoir succéder à son père et son imprudence à être tombé enceinte d'un gay. Et temps d'autres reproche mais ça ne servait plus à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Je sais que ma façon de vivre vous déplaît, mais je ne ferais jamais rien qui pourrait nuire à ma fille, elle est ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Alors, j'espère que vous accepterez de faire partie de sa vie. Sachez que vous êtes les bienvenus à Konoha.

Naruto s'était encore incliné à sa dernière tirade et Hiashi, une main tremblante sur l'épaule, le remercia :

\- Je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux comme père pour ma petite-fille. Je vous la confie, prenez soin d'elle. Et je vous pardonne…

Sur ses mots, il se dirigea vers la dernière Hyûga née et l'embrassa longuement sur le front avant de disparaître du salon. Il y avait dans ce baiser, une multitude de sentiment, dont l'Espoir dominait le tout et Himawari les comprendrait avec le temps. Neji les raccompagna à la sortie avant de lâcher à contre cœur sa nièce.

\- Je viendrai vous rendre visite si-

\- Autant de fois que tu le veux, le coupa Naruto avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Tu es aussi le bienvenu à Suna, toi et Himawari pourrez venir quand vous le voudrez, même accompagner…

Apaisé, Naruto le remercia d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête avant de le saluer et de tourner les talons. Neji avait saisit la perche qu'il avait tendu et ça lui réchauffa le cœur. Sa fille méritait d'être entouré des membres de la famille de sa mère car au fond il savait que l'erreur était humaine, pardonnable et surtout réparable.

\- Finalement peut-être que tout n'est pas écrit… murmura Neji pour lui-même, lui qui croyait être puni vis-à-vis de sa nièce pour le rejet de sa cousine pendant des années.

\- Le pouvoir de croire en soi même, c'est le pouvoir de changer le destin*

Le châtain releva les yeux vers Naruto, de dos qui levait sa main en l'air pour lui dire au revoir et qui disparut dans la nuit. Il referma la porte de la demeure Hyûga, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger.

XxX

Mikoto proposa à Sasuke de manger, mais ce dernier refusa, incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle supplia Itachi du regard, mais son aîné secoua la tête, sachant pertinemment que même lui ne pouvait rien faire. Ils avaient été mis au courant du retour de la famille Namikaze, Mikoto s'étant proposé de préparer à manger et nettoyer la maison pour faciliter leur retour, quant à Itachi et Fugaku, même s'ils se doutaient que les autres auraient certainement besoin de repos, ils étaient venus pour soutenir Sasuke, qui refusait d'attendre gentiment dans son appartement l'arrivée de Naruto et Himawari car il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils le rejoignent. Le jeune Uchiha attendait le retour de Naruto sur le canapé de la maison Namikaze dans un état de stress maximum, jamais personne ne l'avait vu ainsi et ce dernier sursauta en entendant la porte de la maison s'ouvrir. Il se redressa aussitôt et attendit.

Naruto passa la porte de la maison de ses parents avec Himawari dans les bras, se débarrassant de leur blouson avant d'arriver dans le salon où il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce en voyant Sasuke, il ne vit que lui, visiblement amaigri, des cernes sous les yeux et un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux devant cette image qu'il savait en être la cause.

En voyant les azurs se remplirent d'eau, Sasuke s'avança, mais Naruto lui fit signe de rester à sa place. Tout le monde, à l'écart, retint son souffle.

Naruto se baissa pour mettre sa fille, pieds à terre, ses petites menottes dans les siennes et l'incita à regarder dans la direction de Sasuke.

\- Regarde Himawari… Qui s'est ?

Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement quand Himawari le regarda dans les yeux, une peur sans nom l'envahit avant qu'elle lui sourît et se balance en avant, tout en faisant un pas. Elle l'avait reconnu, même après deux mois de séparation. Naruto lâcha une main puis l'autre, laissant Himawari en équilibre et instinctivement Sasuke s'accroupit, tendant les bras vers elle, son dinosaure dans une de ses mains. Elle fit un pas, puis deux, incertains avant de tomber sur les fesses en voulant tourner la tête vers Naruto. Il l'aida à se relever et répéta :

\- Qui s'est ma fille ?

Himawari reporta ses petits yeux vers Sasuke puis avança plus sûre d'elle.

\- Pa…pa…pa.

\- Oui, murmura Naruto.

\- Pa…pa…

Himawari franchit les derniers pas la séparant de Sasuke et s'écria :

\- !

Le brun la réceptionna et se releva en la serrant de toutes ses forces, il plongea son visage dans le cou enfantin et retrouva le rire qu'il aimait tant. Si les patriarches et Itachi retinrent leurs émotions devant la scène, Mikoto et Kushina ne put empêcher les larmes de couler.

\- Papa !

\- Oui, c'est papa, souffla Naruto, laissant les larmes s'échapper de ses yeux.

Kushina voulut consoler son fils qui craquait enfin, mais Minato la retint en voyant Sasuke le rejoindre, Himawari dans les bras, caressant la joue striée et séchant les larmes au passage.

\- Pardonne-moi Sasuke. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir, c'était une erreur, je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé, il n'y a que toi depuis le début, avoua-t-il piteusement, au diable sa fierté et dignité.

\- Non Naruto.

Les larmes redoublèrent sur le visage bronzé et Sasuke laissa Itachi récupérer Himawari. Il porta sa deuxième main à la joue mouillée pour prendre le visage de son meilleur ami en coupe.

\- Il est temps que tu prennes tes responsabilités.

\- Oui…

\- Par ta faute-

\- Je sais, le coupa le blond, mais-

\- Non, tu ne sais rien Naruto.

Le concerné s'accrocha à son haut, s'excusant encore et encore, mais Sasuke resta sourd, ouvrant la bouche pour donner sa sentence.

\- Naruto, je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi et c'est de ta faute. Prends tes responsabilités et ne t'avise plus jamais de me quitter, sinon je ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner.

Le brun embrassa chastement son meilleur ami pour lui confirmer ses aveux et les pleurs cessèrent sous la surprise.

\- Je t'aime Naruto et j'espère que tu me pardonneras d'avoir mis autant de temps à m'en rendre compte. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Tu as toujours été le plus important à mes yeux, je n'avais simplement pas encore compris pourquoi. Naruto, j'espère que tu es prêt à m'aimer autant que je t'aime, parce qu'il faut que tu saches que je ne te laisserai plus jamais repartir, ni toi, ni Himawari. Vous serez à moi pour toujours et je ne laisserais plus jamais personne nous séparer. Ton cœur et ton corps m'appartiendront entièrement, ils seront seulement à moi.

La déclaration de Sasuke déclencha une seconde fois les larmes de Naruto. Ça faisait des années qu'il l'attendait sans jamais l'avoir et maintenant, il était incapable d'y répondre. L'émotion était beaucoup trop forte et tout ce qu'il avait vécu, pendant cette année, refit surface pour s'évacuer et le libérer d'un poids monstre. Il se jeta sur les lèvres de Sasuke et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, faisant abstraction de leur famille qui ne les avait jamais vus ainsi. Le brun étreignit Naruto avec force et protection tandis que les gestes du blond étaient désespérés. Ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre, ils en avaient déjà perdu trop et Sasuke comptait lui rendre au quintuple son amour, tenu secret pendant leur adolescence.

\- Rentrons chez nous, souffla Sasuke contre les lèvres charnues.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _* Phrase de l'examinateur dans le tournoi Naruto contre Neji. Si vous connaissez bien le caractère de ce perso je n'aurais pas besoin d'expliquer pk cette phrase est placé dans ce contexte sinon dite le moi._

 _Fin merci de m'avoir suivit sur cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plut_

 _rdv a l'épilogue la semaine prochaine  
_

 _ **Petite réponse à flo :** Merci bcp, tu m'as rassuré ^^_

 _ **Petite réponse à Snowkiss38 :** Est-ce que les dernières volontés d'Hinata t'ont plut du coup ? Oui Gaara était à prévoir, pour Naruto je pense que pour bien comprendre j'aurais dû plus dvlper. Pour l'évoluer de leur relation, il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine avec l'épilogue. La relation parents/naruto va mieux mais c'est un travail sur le long terme. Haha du coup, tu avais plus ou moins raison pour les sentiments de Naruto, il ne l'a pas hurlé mais bon c'est tout comme ^^._

 _ **Petite réponse à ma grande fan africaine :** Alors la découverte des dernières volontés ? De rien pour le blog ^^_


	14. Epilogue

\- Je suis rentré, lança Naruto en passant la porte de chez lui.

\- Bon retour, répondit Sasuke en arrivant dans l'entrée.

Des bruits d'ustensiles se firent entendre dans la cuisine et il haussa un sourcil suspicieux. Sasuke, récupérant le pain dans ses mains, attira immédiatement son attention :

\- Tu rentres tôt, tu ne devais pas aller voir ton père ?

\- Si, mais ma mère avait prévu de l'amener au restaurant pour la fête des pères donc ils se préparaient et je dérangeais un peu. Du coup, tu vas aller voir le tien ?

\- Non, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le style de mon père, je lui ai envoyé un message ce matin, ça suffit.

\- Même s'il ne te le dit pas, je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir de temps en temps que tu passes un moment avec lui, autre qu'au travail, assura Naruto.

Le même bruit recommença et Sasuke attrapa tendrement la nuque de son homme pour l'embrasser. Un chaste baiser mais appuyé. Naruto y répondit amoureusement mais il était clair que sa moitié cherchait à le distraire. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent dans un petit bruit de succion, il pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Tout en disant ça, il contourna Sasuke et rentra dans la cuisine. Il remarqua le lavabo rempli de vaisselle et le plan de travail sale avant qu'une voix familière attire son attention.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, papa.

Naruto regarda sa fille de 16 ans dans un vieux slim brut, troué aux genoux et un de ses t-shirt orange, trop grand pour elle mais qui masquait sa poitrine déjà bien développée pour son âge. Elle se tenait près de la table à manger et l'invitait silencieusement, avec sa main, à venir s'asseoir. Septique devant le carnage, il prit quand même place et Himawari posa un bol de ramen devant lui.

\- Bonne fête des pères ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explication pour comprendre que sa fille, sûrement aidée par Sasuke, avait préparé sa nourriture préférée. Il retint difficilement ses émotions. Ses ramens, il en avait rêvé depuis des années, depuis qu'il l'avait fait promettre à Hinata. Promesse à présent remplie.

\- Et vous ? Demanda-t-il, ne voyant qu'un seul bol.

\- C'est que…, commença sa fille en baissant les yeux et se triturant les doigts.

Naruto s'attendrit devant le tic de sa fille, tic qu'elle tenait de sa défunte mère.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à faire la pâte, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois avant de demander à papa de m'aider, mais, du coup, y en avait plus assez pour trois.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on va partager, sourit-il.

Himawari répondit à son sourire et s'apprêtait à venir s'asseoir quand Sasuke l'interpella :

\- Pas si vite, jeune fille, la vaisselle ne va pas se faire toute seule.

\- Mais ça va refroidir, bouda-t-elle.

Son homme se résigna devant l'argument et vint prendre place, autour de la table, avec eux. À trois, ils trempèrent leurs baguettes dans le bol pour attraper des nouilles. Naruto regarda sa fille et Sasuke se chamailler dans le bol. Il était là, son vrai cadeau de fête des pères : sa famille.

En grandissant, Himawari ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère, de longs cheveux arrivant jusqu'au bas du dos et une peau blanche sans imperfections. La seule chose qu'elle tenait de lui était ses magnifiques yeux bleus. De Sasuke ? Et bien, elle avait décidé de se teindre les cheveux de la même couleur que lui car avec l'âge, sa couleur s'était éclaircie. Himawari aimait Sasuke plus que tout et apprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang, qu'il n'était pas vraiment son père, lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle avait pleuré pendant des jours avant que Sasuke arrive à la consoler en lui expliquant que ça ne changeait rien à leur sentiment et ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Suite à cette révélation, elle avait décidé d'entretenir sa peau opaline, même si c'était son incarnation naturelle. Pour ses cheveux, elles faisaient soin sur soin pour les avoir aussi doux et soyeux que Sasuke, elle les lissait pour enlever les épis naturels qu'elle tenait de sa tignasse blonde et voulue se teindre en bien brune, limite noire. Au début, Sasuke avait refusé ce changement, mais elle l'avait travaillé au cœur et pour ses 15 ans, il avait cédé. En fait, en cet instant précis, elle ressemblait plus à une Uchiha, qu'à une Hyuuga ou une Namikaze-Uzumaki et ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Elle savait d'où elle venait et ne cherchait pas à le renier, elle voulait juste créer plus de liens avec Sasuke.

Une fois fini, Naruto se leva pour faire la vaisselle.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire, reprocha Sasuke.

\- C'est bon, ça va, souffla-t-il en embrassant son homme sur le front.

Naruto jeta un regard discret à sa fille qui comprit, elle se leva à son tour pour s'éclipser.

\- Qui t'a autorisé à sortir de table ? Gronda Sasuke.

\- Papa ! Je reviens, lança-t-elle en sortant de la cuisine.

Le brun grogna et Naruto rigola. Ce dernier s'amusait toujours des tentatives d'autorité sur Himawari.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, c'est une ado qui a besoin de limite.

\- Elle s'en met déjà toute seule, elle est responsable, bien plus que toi ou moi à son âge.

\- Même, tu es trop gentil, l'engueula Sasuke.

\- Dis celui qui a retiré une punition au bout de cinq minutes.

Sasuke ne trouva rien à répondre et fit la moue. Naruto se pencha sur lui et toucha le bout de son nez avec le sien.

\- Hey, vous avez déjà eu votre moment ce matin.

Le couple reporta son attention sur l'adolescente qui était revenu à leurs côtés.

\- D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il serait temps d'aménager le sous-sol pour moi.

\- Et en quel honneur ? Demanda Sasuke.

\- Ça devient gênant de vous entendre quand vos faites l'amour. Surtout toi, papa, accusa-t-elle en regardant Sasuke. Quand je suis à côté, tu devrais prendre les choses en main, papa est moins bruyant.

Sasuke cramait de honte devant les paroles de sa fille pendant que Naruto rigolait à gorge déployée. Oui, il était vocal quand son homme le prenait, bien plus que lorsqu'il prenait Naruto, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec la qualité de l'acte. Dans la vie, Naruto était bruyant et très expressif, mais pas au lit et l'inverse était pareil chez lui. La première fois que Naruto l'avait pris, il avait cru mourir de honte. Il ne connaissait pas cette partie de lui et Naruto non plus, mais ils avaient aimé la découvrir ensemble.

\- Et c'est toi qui vas payer les travaux peut-être ? Se renseigna Naruto.

\- Ce sera mon cadeau de Noël et anniversaire, de vous, papis et mamis.

\- Mouais, tu dis ça parce que tu sais que Tonton Neji et Itachi, te gâtent autant que nous tous, si ce n'est plus.

Himawari sourit de plus belle et Sasuke tiqua en voyant les mains de sa fille dans son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière ton dos ? Demanda le brun.

Naruto se retourna et commença la vaisselle tandis que leur fille s'avançait vers Sasuke. D'une main dans son dos, elle sortit une feuille qu'elle posa devant lui. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour la décrypter. Il releva ses onyx vers sa fille et plongea dans ses yeux bleus qu'il aimait tant, ceux qui lui rappelaient les magnifiques lagons de son homme.

\- Je…

Il s'arrêta pour ravaler la boule d'émotion dans sa gorge.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Sa fille hocha vivement de la tête, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas, il se retourna lentement sur sa chaise pour regarder son homme, de dos, les mains dans l'évier.

\- Naruto… Tu es d'accord avec ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais…

Naruto coupa l'eau et se retourna, un chiffon dans les mains pour s'essuyer.

\- Je préférerais porter le même nom que ma fille, mais Himawari Uchiha, sonne bien. Bonne fête des pères, chéri, lui souhaita-t-il en l'embrassant furtivement sur la bouche.

Comme si de rien n'était, le blond repartit dans le nettoyage de la cuisine et Sasuke attira sa fille contre lui.

\- Tu me chatouilles papa, ricana-t-elle alors qu'il nichait son visage dans le cou fin.

Naruto regarda sa fille et son homme se faire un câlin, il décida de se retirer pour leur laisser ce moment. Himawari, lui avait fait part de ce choix et, malgré le petit pincement au cœur qu'il avait ressenti, il ne s'y était absolument pas opposé. Ils étaient une famille depuis le début alors qu'il s'agisse de la famille Namikaze-Uzumaki, Hyuga ou Uchiha, ça lui importait peu. Sa fille voulait être une Uchiha, soit, elle l'était déjà à ses yeux, à ceux de Sasuke et à ceux de sa belle-famille.

Sasuke poussa un peu sa fille pour la détailler, sa peau, ses cheveux et maintenant son nom, Himawari était une Uchiha à présent et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir, son plus beau cadeau.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi ma fille.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux colorés dans une tendre caresse puis termina sur la joue douce, Himawari pencha la tête pour approfondir la caresse.

\- Tu as prévu un cadeau pour papa ?

\- Oui, mais après ce que vous avez fait, je vais être ridicule.

\- Moi, j'ai une idée.

Elle récupéra une boîte à bijoux dans sa poche de jean et lui posa devant. Il la reconnut aussitôt. Cette petite boîte refermait les deux bagues gravées que Naruto et lui s'étaient offertes, il y a vingt ans. Même après leur mise en couple et tant d'années ensemble, ils ne l'avaient jamais remise à leur annulaire gauche. Sasuke l'avait proposé entre deux conversations, mais le blond n'avait pas voulu. Non, parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas assez, mais parce qu'il ne se sentait pas digne de la remettre et Sasuke avait respecté son choix. Finalement, ils l'avaient offert à Himawari après lui avoir racontés leur histoire, qu'elle adorait entendre. Ils ne lui avaient rien caché, ni Gaara, ni Neji, ni même Suigetsu ou les sentiments non partagés du départ. Elle savait tout et parce qu'elle savait tout d'eux et les connaissait par cœur, Sasuke sut que si sa fille lui tendait ces bagues, ce n'était pas pour rien.

\- Il est temps.

\- Il est temps pourquoi ? Demanda soudainement Naruto en revenant dans la cuisine.

\- Temps pour te demander si tu veux redevenir ma personne et mon âme soeur, avoua Sasuke. Et prendre mon nom.

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être ta personne, sourit son homme. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible de prendre ton nom pour ce motif.

\- Et sous le motif d'être mon mari ?

Naruto écarquilla des yeux en même temps que Sasuke s'agenouillait devant lui.

\- Il y a vingt ans, c'est toi qui t'agenouillais devant moi pour me demander d'être ta personne. Ce jour-là, nous nous sommes fais une promesse et j'ai été le premier à la rompre. À cause de ça, tu l'as aussi rompue. Je sais que tu t'en veux, que tu penses ne pas mériter cette bague que tu as abandonnée et que tu regrettes, mais pas moi. J'aimerais te dire que c'était une erreur de te laisser partir à Suna, deux fois, de ne pas m'être rendu compte de mes sentiments quand nous avons couché ensemble la première fois, mais je mentirai. Je mentirai aussi si je disais qu'avoir rencontré Gaara, de l'avoir aimé, de t'être marié avec lui n'aurait jamais dû arriver. De même qu'avoir rencontré Hinata et de t'être lié à vie avec elle. Les quatre ans que nous avons passés séparés n'étaient pas la pire chose qui pouvait nous arriver et je suis content qu'ils aient existés, parce que si tu n'avais pas été aussi imprudent et irresponsable, nous n'en serions pas là. Tu m'as offert la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé, tu m'as donné une famille et c'est grâce à cette promesse que tu as rompue, alors, je t'interdis de t'en vouloir parce que si tu ne l'avais pas fait, Himawari ne serait pas là et nous n'existerions pas. J'aime tout de toi, j'aime ce que tu as été et ce que tu es devenu. Tu étais mon âme-sœur et tu l'es toujours. Naruto, je t'aime et je veux t'offrir tout ce que tu mérites. Je veux que tu portes le même nom que ta fille, le même nom que moi, je veux que nous formions une famille dans les moindres détails. Le veux-tu aussi ? Veux-tu redevenir ma personne, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki ? Pour toujours et à jamais ?

Himawari retenait son souffle devant ses deux pères. Elle savait que son père d'adoption exprimait rarement ses sentiments. À part avec elle, il ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois à Naruto, quand ils étaient rentrés définitivement de Suna mais elle savait le pouvoir que la déclaration avait eu sur son père biologique. Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle les étudiait et cherchait à savoir leurs vrais sentiments puis elle avait fini par comprendre. Ils ne se cachaient pas leurs sentiments, ils avaient simplement peur. L'un d'être rejeté et l'autre de commettre les mêmes erreurs qu'autrefois, et donc elle avait décidé d'agir pour ses pères.

Naruto regardait l'homme de sa vie, à genoux, combien de fois avait-il voulu ? Autant de fois possible en seize ans de vie commune, mais il avait déjà été marié et se sentait honteux de laisser Sasuke la deuxième place, il aurait dû avoir la première et la garder. Pourtant, en l'écoutant parler, il réalisa qu'il valait mieux, la deuxième et dernière place avec tout ce qu'ils avaient, plutôt que la première sans rien. Les expériences avaient fait d'eux, ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui, elles avaient solidifié leurs sentiments et amour. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, aucune barrière, plus de murs infranchissables. Sasuke et lui n'avaient pas eu besoin de cet anneau pour s'aimer, se le prouver ou appartenir l'un à l'autre, n'en ayant toujours pas besoin, même maintenant, pourtant, ils le voulaient. Inconsciemment, même s'ils ne regrettaient pas ces quatre ans de séparation, ils voulaient quand même revenir à la Saint-Valentin et revivre leur promesse. Aujourd'hui, ils s'en faisaient une nouvelle, une qu'ils se devaient de tenir. C'était de leur responsabilité.

\- Oui, je le veux.

Sasuke prit sa main et passa l'anneau à son annulaire gauche, Naruto attrapa sa jumelle et fit de même.

\- Himawari… Tu devrais aller dormir chez Tonton Itachi ce soir, suggéra Sasuke le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je vais tellement faire crier ton père que le sous-sol ne suffira pas à t'épargner ça, affirma Naruto, en regardant son futur mari droit dans les yeux.

L'adolescente explosa de rire et se jeta dans leurs bras. Ils la réceptionnèrent et se joignirent à elle dans son rire.

 _La vie est un chemin de responsabilité où chacun doit choisir un chemin.  
_ **M.A.D**

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Merci bcp de m'avoir suivit sur cette histoire et j'espère que vous serez au rdv pour les prochaines ^^ Pour les guest sur l'épilogue, identifier vous dans les prochaines histoires que je puisse vous répondre =)_

 _Bon j'avoue, pour le moment, je n'ai plus d'autres longues histoires, du moins pas terminées, alors j'hésite à la poster…_

 _Après en général, cette année, avec mon nouveau poste, voir même début 2019, je pense faire principalement des OS et TS car je n'ai vraiment pas le temps et l'envie de me pencher sur de longue histoire sans vous faire attendre plus d'une semaine entre chaque chapitre… ( je déteste moi-même attendre lgtps sur les histoires que je lis alors vous le faire à vous =S ) Mais si ça ne vous dérange pas d'attendre, je le ferais comme ça, à vous de me dire._

 _En tout cas, rdv demain pour le second chapitre de LE PROCES DE MA VIE_

 ** _Petite réponse à Snowkiss38 :_** _Exactement, elle ne pouvait pas vouloir autre chose et je crois qu'elle a obtenue ce qu'elle voulait dans ce chapitre ^^ Bon et bien c'est un gros saut dans le temps mais normalement l'évolution des relations entre Sasuke et Naruto a dût ressortir. Pour moi un parents devrait toujours faire passer ses enfants en priorité surtout à cet âge là après avec le temps quand ils ont leur propre famille ça se discute. Malheureusement oui je te comprends, le passé c'est le passé et on peut rien changer après faut essayer de prendre le meilleur et dans le pire, généralement on arrive à ce dire « c'est grâce à ça que je suis devenue comme ça » je ne sais pas si je me fais comprendre ^^_

 ** _Petite réponse à ma plus grande fan africaine :_** _J'adore quand tu commences comme ça, si tu as tout ressenti, c'est le top^^ que de déclaration dans le chapitre précédent et si elles t'ont plus tant mieux, j'espère que cet épilogue clôtura l'histoire comme tu le voulais =)_

 ** _Petite réponse à flo :_** _Merci même si c'est en avance ça fait plaisir ^^ Merci à toi de l'avoir suivit. J'espère que tu t'es bien reposé, que ça t'a fait du bien !_

 _ **Petite réponse à leilachan :** Normalement les mouchoirs sont terminés ^^ et oui tout le monde a pris ses responsabilités, j'espère que ça t'a plut =)_


End file.
